Unexpected: The Hybrid Child
by MissM98
Summary: Sugar and spice, and all things nice. That's what little girls are made of. But what about happens when that child also happens to be part Wizard and part Werewolf? Everything seems to be 'normal' in the Russo household, but Alex notices that something is very, very wrong with her daughter. Can her family help her find out what's wrong with Neave? Third in Unexpected Series.
1. Chapter 1

_Mason sat in the lounge watching TV. It was some boring nature programme but there was nothing else on the tv to watch, after all it was 3:00 am and all of the other shows he watched had stopped running at this time. He lay across the soft cushioned couch and began drifting in to a peaceful sleep whilst he listened to the dull monotoned man explain why Lion travelled in packs. When suddenly, he heard a small whimper come from the baby monitor. Instantly, he shot up and held the monitor closely to his ear, he smiled as he heard the low grumbles turn in to quietly spoken words._

"_Da… Da… Ddy… Da… Daddy…"_

_He gave a small smile and chuckle as he walked in to the next room of the apartment where Neave was laying in her crib._

"_Shh," Mason said as he entered the room. "Mummy's asleep in the next room, what's wrong? Does Neavie want a-"_

_He froze as he looked down in to an empty crib. Slowly, he took a few steps back as he felt his heart begin to beat faster. Then once again, a small noise came from the monitor which Mason held firmly in his hand._

"_Daddy… Daddy…"_

_Mason stood in silence as he listened intently to his daughter's voice. After a brief pause he ran into his and Alex's room._

"_Alex love, is Neave-"_

_Once again, he froze as he found himself staring at an empty bed. Without a second thought he sped out of the apartment, despite not knowing where he was running to he kept going, shouting his daughters name at the top of his lungs in the process._

"_Neave! NEAVE!"_

_Then he froze. His heart sank and his legs seemed to lose all feeling as he found himself stood on Waverly Place. Lightening and thunder echoed through the air as heavy, cold rain began pounding down on to Mason's face as he stared up at the roof of the substation. A sickly feeling swirled in his stomach whilst a hot sweat took over his body as he stood watching Ana who was perched on top of the roof, she tightly embraced Neave in her arms as she stood staring out across the city._

"_Dad, help us." Said Ana, who was in a trance like state, "save us daddy."_

_Mason looked around in panic, only to see him stood alone in the street. His heart began to beat rapidly as he searched around for help. "Ana!" He called, "stay there!"_

"_This is your fault…" he heard a voice whisper behind him. But when he turned around no one was there. Suddenly, the voice appeared again. "You could have saved her…" Once again Mason spun around but he was still stood alone in the street._

"_Why couldn't you help her?" Mason looked next to him only to see Juliet and Alex looking up at Ana and Neave on the roof top. Slowly, they turned their heads to look at him. Their pale complexions glowed in the moonlight, Mason looked sadly at their eyes. The dark makeup they both wore streamed down their faces, leaving pitch black trails down their cheeks._

"_This is your fault," the girls said in unison._

_Mason looked back up at his daughters on the roof and stared helplessly at them as he found himself at a loss for words. Eventually, Ana looked down at Mason and quietly she uttered the words, "I'm sorry."_

_The next thing Mason knew a dark hooded figure appeared behind his daughters, as Mason sped over to the building Ana and Neave were launched off of the roof after being pushed by the mysterious figure. Mason screamed in terror as he watched his daughters fall through the air on to the stone cold ground…_

* * *

"No!" yelled Mason as he leapt up from a deep sleep. He frantically looked around the room only to find that he was safe in his and Alex's bedroom. His heavy breathing gradually became slower as he became more aware of his surroundings. He cupped his head in hands and sighed in relief, Mason closed his eyes whilst his heart rate began to gradually relax. Suddenly, he felt a hand drop on to his shoulder, he jumped in his seat as he turned around only to see Alex looking at him with a worried expression displayed on her face.

"Mason what's wrong?" She asked him in a panicked tone.

"Nothing," he panted, "nothing. I just need to check on Neave." He then leapt up out of bed and rushed in to the nursery.

Mason burst in to the room and instantly ran over to the white crib where Neave lay fast asleep huddled up to her teddy bear. Mason smiled down at his daughter as he gently moved her thick brown hair out of her face and fixed the pink bed sheet that covered her so it was closer to her body. Mason stood in silence as he watched her sleep but soon he heard soft footsteps follow him in to the room.

"You had that dream again, didn't you?"

Mason turned to look at Alex who was stood in the doorway, he shrugged his shoulders and then returned to admiring Neave. "It doesn't matter."

"Mason obviously it matters!" Said Alex as she walked over to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Maybe you should talk to someone? I mean, I know you haven't found it easy since Ana-"

"I'm fine," he interrupted, "I just need to make sure Neave's okay. I can't let anything happen to her."

"It won't, Mason it's not just your responsibility to protect Neave. We're all here to look out for her."

"I know, but _I_ need to look after her. I should have been looking after Ana and look what happened."

"Mason, what happened to Ana was an awful accident. It wasn't your fault, there was nothing you could have done. Now come on, it's late. Lets go back to bed."

* * *

Mason lay awake with Alex laying on his chest. He stared up at the blank white ceiling whilst he ran his fingers through Alex's silky dark locks. Gently, he turned his head to read the time on the digital clock beside the bed. It red 6:05 am, Mason gave a heavy sigh and began to whisper to himself, "3…2…1."

The small monitor on the dresser began to light up as a small whining noise became increasingly louder. Mason lay quietly as he listened to Neave begin to cry, she blubbered quietly until she began to try and speak "Ahdah… Ahdah!"

Mason nudged Alex as she snored softly in to his chest, "Alex," he whispered, "Alex, Neave's calling you."

"Mason don't lie, we both know she's calling you," she mumbled before returning back to sleep almost instantly.

Mason rolled his eyes, "let me up then."

Alex rolled over to the other side of the bed and soon after her snores began to echo throughout the room. Mason shook his head and shot up, almost rushing in to Neave's room to greet her. He walked in to the nursery only to be greeted by Neave stood up in her crib, clutching on to the rails tightly. Her hazel coloured hair was tatty and it stuck up in different directions. Mason gave a laugh and softly brushed her hair out of her face, instantly Neave's arms shot up and she repeatedly jigged up and down, begging to be picked up.

Mason caved and swooped her up in to his arms and hugged her tightly, "hello darling," he said after giving her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Ahdah, ahdah," she mumbled holding her pink pacifier tightly in her mouth.

Mason briskly pulled it out and smirked at her, "what? Say it again."

"Ahdah!" repeated Neave.

"No," corrected Mason, "say dad! D-ad, dad."

"Ahdah!"

Mason sighed, "where have you got the extra syllable from?"

Mason laughed and walked in to the living room, clutching Neave closely to his chest as she snuggled in to him. He sat down on the couch and Neave crawled off his lap and sat next to him, promptly grabbing the TV remote and passing it to her dad.

"What do you want to watch? Peppa Pig?" Mason asked as he began to flick through the channels, he scoffed while rolling his eyes, "no thank you! The gurgles? Yeah, I guess they're… almost bearable."

"Peppa!" Called Neave pointing at the TV.

"Oh so you can't say dad, but you can ask to watch Peppa Pig? Fine…" He pressed the button on the remote and Neave clapped excitedly as she watched the TV.

Mason turned to the bedroom door as he heard it slowly open, out stumbled Alex, her hair array and her dads old band t-shirt she wore along with the grey sweats with holes in were creased and crumpled. She shuffled over to the couch and collapsed next to Mason letting out a tired moan as she snuggled up next to him.

"Hi," she yawned closing her eyes and hugging one of Mason's arms tightly.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Asked Mason laughing smugly at his girlfriend.

"I couldn't sleep, plus I'm going with my dad for our annual father daughter breakfast an I'd said I'd take Neave so we're going early so we can eat before she needs a nap."

"Right well, I want to make an early start on my work so I'll leave this one with you." Said Mason as he rose off of the couch and gently stroked Neave on the head as he walked past.

Alex moaned loudly, "why did you have to apply for college? I miss doing nothing with you!"

"I'm sorry love but I would have started this art course sooner, but you decided to give birth so…"

"Excuse me! I did not 'decide' to give birth. It just happened."

"Yeah well, I've had a year off with you both but now I actually need to go and do some work." He kissed the top of Alex's head, "sorry love."

Alex sighed as Mason walked away and pulled Neave on to her lap. Neave ignored Alex and continued watching the TV, causing Alex to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Urggh Neave? Hi! You okay baby?"

Neave continued to stare at the TV and began to reply to Alex by repeatedly snorting like a pig.

Alex rolled her eyes, "another reason to hate Peppa Pig…"

* * *

Jerry walked over from the rustic wooden counter over the small table where Alex was sat next to Neave who was securely strapped in to a plain plastic high chair. The restaurant they were in was dated, although Jerry just classed it as 'vintage.' The air reeked of over powering sweet syrups, warm pancakes and waffles that left a sickly feeling churning in their stomachs.

They were surrounded by dark décor such as dull amateur paintings of New York and stuffed deer heads, that frightened the life out of many customers.

"Here you go," Jerry said handing over to Alex a stack of freshly cooked pancakes. He placed a smaller plate on to the sticky table they sat at, "I got these for Neave to try but I figured if she doesn't like them we could always eat them instead."

"I like your thinking!" Smiled Alex, "thanks daddy!"

"Anything for my girls," he cooed tickling Neave's chin. She giggled uncontrollably trying to bat away his hand as she arched her back whilst still sat in her seat. "So how is it going?" Jerry asked before stopping tickling Neave and tucking in to his pancakes.

"Good!" Alex told him pouring a large amount of syrup and butter on to her pancakes. "Mason's spending most of his time on his college work so it's just been me and Neave, just hanging out. Even Harper's been busy."

Jerry laughed, "well yeah, I mean Harper has a lot of college work to do too."

"I know," moaned Alex, "but it's boring! As much as I love spending time with Neave its hard not being able to have an actual conversation with someone."

"Yeah you'll get used to that," Jerry told her with his mouth full of food.

"No dad I'm being serious! You and Mom are always busy with the subshop, Justin has WizTech, and Max, Mason and Harper have college. So what can I do? I feel like lately I'm not seeing anyone except the stupid Gurgles! Which by the way I can not bring myself to watch another episode of, that triangle just freaks me out!"

"Alex this all a normal part of parenting. You're doing a great job with Neave and all of this will be worth it when she's old enough to go out with her friends and you can get your life back."

"I can't wait until then! There has to be something I could do?"

"You can always come back to work at the subshop if you wanted?"

Alex laughed hysterically, "Dad I'm not that desperate!"

"Well, full time stay at home mom it is then!"

Alex groaned, "great!" she said sarcastically as she cut up some pancakes and handed them to Neave who began to happily munch on them.

"Is Mason going to be working all day?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I think Justin's coming round later, you should too. It's been a while since we all spent some quality time together."

Alex nodded, "yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

Max held out his arms and knelt down on the floor. He smiled widely as he began to gesture to himself. "Neave!" He called, "come on, come here! You can do it!"

Neave was stood held on to the brightly coloured couch. She laughed at Max as he constantly waved to her to her to walk over to him. She bounced up and down babbling to herself, letting out random bouts of laughter.

"Neave come on!" Max called, "come here!"

Slowly Neave shifted forward, putting one foot in front of the other she made her way over to Max. Unsteady on her feet she wobbled around as she walked to him. When she reached him she fell in to his arms and grabbed his t-shirt, pulling herself back up. Alex and Theresa watched smiling from the kitchen while Max cheered loudly, scooping her up in his arms and spinning her around.

"Yeah! Go Neave! Now this time run to me," he told her as he placed her down next to the couch.

"Max!" Yelled Theresa, "leave her alone! She can only just walk, you cant expect her to run!"

"She's just not confident yet," Alex told them, "Max if you hold her hand and walk with her she'll be able to just let go and walk on her own."

Max nodded and took hold of Neave's small hand, he then carefully led her around the room before she shrugged him off and began to wander off on her own. Everyone watched her quietly as she once again started to babble to herself as she trotted around the lounge, attempting to climb the step in to the dining area. The three Russo's were then turned to the mustard coloured front door as it swung opened.

"Look who I found," said Jerry as he walked in, closely followed by Justin and Harper.

"Harper!" Called Alex excitedly as she ran over to hug her best friend.

"Umm, hi," said Harper awkwardly as she was being squished by Alex's tight embrace. "Is she okay?" She asked Theresa and Jerry.

They both nodded, "she's bored," Theresa told her.

Harper laughed as she released from Alex's grip.

Justin held out his arms, "don't I get a hug?" he asked his sister.

"Nope," Alex smirked as she launched herself on the couch.

"Well at least I can get a hug from you!" He exclaimed as he raced over to Neave and scooped her up in his arms, hugging her tightly an smothering her with kisses. Neave squealed excitedly as she grabbed on to Justin's face and dark hair as he kissed her repeatedly.

"Oh hey Alex," said Justin sitting next to her on the couch with Neave tightly clinging on to his chest, "you know, there's been something I keep meaning to ask you…"


	2. Chapter 2

Mason lay along the bed with the covers turned over, revealing his fair-haired legs in his sand coloured shorts. His upper body was covered by his carky green hooded sweater which made him feel warm and made his cheeks flush rose pink. On his legs Mason rested a large open text book, which he had been studying. The lamp on the bed side table illuminated the grey pages, magnifying it's small text. Alex stood infront of her full length mirror as she smothered her face in thick oily cream which seemed to instantly sink in to her skin.

"The wizard council," laughed Mason, "seriously? What did you say?"

"I told him I'd think about it," Alex told him as she sat next to him on their bed, rubbing the remainder of the cream in to her hands. "It's a big decision, it's not everyday you get offered a job on the Wizard Council."

She huddled up to Mason as he launched his college text book on to the floor. He wrapped his arm around her while she covered them both up with the thick quilt that lay on their bed. Alex rested her head on Mason's chest, she sat in silence as she felt his chest gently rise and fall. Mason rested his chin on Alex's head as he softly began to run his fingers through Alex's dark locks of hair.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"What?"

"You're only ever quiet when your thinking, and that isn't often," he joked.

"Hey!" she hit him playfully on the arm.

"Seriously though," Mason laughed, "what's there to think about?"

"I don't know," sighed Alex, "I'm just not sure its for me… but lately I feel like I need to do something. I need to be more than just a mom."

"Alex your more than just a mum. If you want to give this ago, you should."

"But what about Neave?"

"We've got enough people to help us with her. And I only go to college three days a week-"

"Yeah, but what about the work you have to do at home?"

"Well, my mum is always there to help and I'm sure your parents will too. You don't even know how many days you'd be working yet, we might not need much help."

"Yeah I guess, plus there's always day care."

Mason laughed, "ha! No."

"What's wrong with day care? There's some really good places around here."

"I don't want strangers looking after my baby," Mason told her, "besides, I don't think she'd like it."

"How do you know? She's never been!" Alex looked up at Mason and noticed him rolling his eyes and sighing in frustration. "I'll talk to Justin in the morning, that way we'll know more and we can make some real plans."

Mason nodded, "okay, if that's what you want to do." Mason planted a kiss on top of Alex's head, "night love," he said before reaching over to the nearby lamp and switching it off.

* * *

Alex walked up through the halls at WizTech, dodging the swarms of students surrounded around her. She looked up at the large paintings hung up on the walls of WizTech headmasters through time. Alex cringed as she examined their old styled tattered velvet robes that were almost completely covered by their overgrown beards. The men seemed almost identical to Alex as she looked closely at their facial features. Their leather like faces were full of wrinkles and their piercing narrow eyes seemed to glare at Alex as she stood looking at them. Every single one of looked stern except for the one on the end who was sat smiling while clutching a large golden muffin.

Alex smiled as she looked at his portrait. In the painting Professor Crumbs smiled warmly as he caressed his muffin. His long white beard gleamed brightly against his dark neat robes and his blue eyes seemed to twinkle, giving a mischievous look to the picture. Finally, Alex came to the last picture. A wide smile crossed her face and she instantly clamped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. In the large golden frame sat a portrait of Justin. His dark hair was slicked back with what seemed to be layers of hair gel. His eyes looked piercing and his lips were slightly pouted as he attempted to smoulder. Justin wore his favourite grey suit which he wore with a navy robe.

Alex chuckled as she pulled out her cell, "hilarious," she muttered to herself as she took a picture.

She continued to walk on, her heels clicking against the cold stone floor as she approached a large set of doors at the end of the hallway. Effortlessly, Alex swung the doors open and walked inside, "hey Helen!" she called as she entered the room.

Helen looked up from her desk and smiled, letting out a loud cackle before she spoke, "hi Alex! Go through he's in his office."

Alex walked over to the next set of doors but was soon stopped by Helen before she could go through to Justin's office.

"Oh, how's the baby?" Helen yelled running over to Alex.

Alex pulled out her cell and handed it over to Helen, who began to swoon over the picture on the small screen. It was Alex holding Neave and kissing her on the forehead. Neave looked rested in Alex's arms as she cradled in to her mother, tightly clutching her pink pacifier which she had clenched in her mouth.

"Aww!" cooed Helen, "she's getting so big and she's just so beautiful! I got to say though, she's nothing like you."

"Umm, thanks?"

"Yeah, she is absolutely nothing-"

"Okay Helen!" Alex interrupted, "I'm going to leave now," she announced before pounding on the door.

Helen stood and watched her until a voice from the other side of the door called "come in!"

Alex smiled awkwardly at Helen before entering the room. Helen snarled and rolled her eyes, "rude!"

Alex began to strut inside Justin's office smirking at her brother who was sat at his desk flipping through a large pile of paper work. "Hey bro," she greeted him, hitting the palm of her hand on to his forehead.

"Ow!" He cried launching himself forward and clutching his head, "and your mature enough to be a mother?"

"Apparently," smiled Alex sitting down on a cushioned chair opposite Justin's dark desk.

"So, did you think about it?" he asked smiling excitedly.

Alex nodded, "but I need to know some stuff first."

"Like what?" Justin asked curiously.

"Like… why me?"

Justin laughed, "you don't think I can do this on my own do you? I haven't been doing this job for long and lets face it I haven't been doing a very good job. I mean, with everything that happened with Mara the wizard council don't seem to trust me as much. And they're all so… old! I jus figured if there was someone young and who actually liked me then I think it'd help the council really improve. Plus, it's always good to keep things fresh."

"So you chose me?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"yeah, I was wondering who I worked best with and strangely that person is you…"

Alex smiled, "so say if I said yes, how often would I be working?"

"That's the thing," began Justin, "officially the council only work two days a week but we often meet more when there are any significant events or emergencies."

Alex sighed, "right."

"Listen Alex, if this is going to be too difficult for you, you know with having Neave then-"

"It's fine," Alex interrupted him, "I'll do it!"

Justin smiled and rose from his desk. Opening up his arms he happily exclaimed, "welcome to the team, councillor Russo."

* * *

Neave trotted around the apartment giggling uncontrollably, looking around frantically as her father hid out of her sight. She skidded on the wooden floor as she repeatedly slipped on her pink fluffy slippers. Neave managed to stop herself falling by clutching on to one of the grey couches, she let out quiet titters and had another look around, but she couldn't see her dad anywhere. Suddenly, she heard loud thuds approaching her and she squealed in anticipation as she waited excitedly. All of a sudden, Mason jumped out and swooped Neave up in his arms, swinging her around rapidly.

Neave let out a roar of laughter and Mason growled playfully as he tickled her crazily. Neave arched her back as she laughed hysterically, desperately trying to cling on to her dad. Carefully, he launched her on to the couch before he continued to tickle her. Neave lay looking up at her dad, who was hovering over her, she tried relentlessly to wriggle out of his grip. Unintentionally kicking him repeatedly.

Mason finally stopped, leaving both himself and Neave breathless and panting for air, when he heard Alex yell as she entered the apartment. "Hello?" She called.

"Say hello mummy!" Mason encouraged Neave.

Neave stood up on the couch and smiled at Alex as she approached her, "hiya!" she called happily.

Alex lifted up her daughter and kissed her on the cheek, "you're so smart! Now say mommy."

"Mmmm," said Neave as she began to play with Alex's hair.

"No, mom," Alex corrected her.

"Mmmm!"

"Neave," said Mason, "say mum."

"Mmmm!"

"Say dad?" he asked hopefully.

"Ahhdah… Ahhdah… Ahhdah…" she whispered repeatedly.

Mason sighed, "I feel like she's learning to say everything but mum and dad."

"At least she's trying to say dad, she doesn't even open her mouth when she says my name!" Complained Alex.

"Anyway, how did it go?" Mason asked.

Alex smiled, "you are now looking at the newest member of the wizard council!"

"Congratulations!" Mason cheered giving her a kiss. "So, when do you start?"

"Monday. Im suppose to work Mondays and Wednesdays but I'll probably be called in other days for meetings if theres anything going on."

"Great," said Mason, "I go college, Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays so, when I'm in college on a Tuesday you can have Neave, I'll have her on a Wednesday. Then you'll have her again on a Thursday and we can all spend time together on a Friday!"

"Yeah so we just need to find child care for a Monday."

"My mum could mind her on a Monday," suggested Mason, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Well," started Alex nervously, "I was actually thinking, if I'm called in to work on a day when your in college we're going to need our parents on stand by to look after Neave so I was thinking maybe on a Monday Neave should go to day care?"

"What? Why?" Mason asked suspiciously.

"I'd feel bad asking our parents to baby sit her on a Monday and then during the week as well if I need to go to a meeting so this way they won't be babysitting all of the time. I don't want them to think we're taking advantage."

"No!" Groaned Mason, "she's just a baby! We can't send her there! Besides, they're her grandparents. I'm sure they'll be fine with it."

"Mason don't be childish, I think she'll like it. And that's not the point! I want her to have the chance to be with kids her own age!"

"No, I'm sorry Alex but no. I don't want her going until she's older."

"Well that's a shame because she's going!" Alex snapped causing Mason to roll his eyes and sigh, "and I knew you'd be like this so I've already called Twinkle Toes day care center and arranged for her to start."

"Twinkle Toes," scoffed Mason.

"What's wrong with Twinkle Toes? It has good reviews on Moms net?"

"Nothing. Nothings wrong with it, I just don't want my daughter going there yet. Not until she's at least two and a half."

"Mason, she's going. Deal with it."

"Can you really blame me for looking out for my daughter?"

"No of course not! But Mason we're sending her to day care," Alex began to laugh, "it's not like we're putting her up for adoption…"

She stopped as soon as she realised what she said. Mason looked to the floor and scratched his head as he forced himself to give a small and very awkward smile.

"Mason, I'm so sorry," Alex apologised, "I didn't realise what I was saying."

"It's fine." He began bluntly, "Neave can go to day care on Monday. But I'm not going to go with you when you take her."

He then walked off silently in to the bed room, slamming the door quickly shut behind him.

"Uh oh!" Squeaked Neave looking up to her mom.


	3. Chapter 3

Harper sat with Neave facing her on her lap. Gently, she rocked her back and forth almost tipping Neave off of her lap. Neave leant all the way back squealing happily as her hair flipped back, causing it to dangle off her head. She smiled widely as Harper repeatedly bobbed her up and down.

"Oh no, she's going to fall!" Harper teased playfully whilst lowering Neave ever so closer to the floor before rapidly pulling her back up straight and engulfing her in a tight hug.

"You're gonna be sorry you've started that you know," Alex told her smirking.

"Yeah well it's my duty as god mother to play with Neave as much as she wants. No matter how exhausting it becomes."

"How many more times are you planning on bring that up?"

"That I'm her god mother?" Harper asked, "probably forever!"

Alex smiled and then cast a worried glance over to her bedroom door which was closed over. Harper watched her friend as she began to fidget with her nails whilst she continued to look over to her room.

"Hey Alex," began Harper sensitively, "you okay?"

Alex looked away from the door and turned to Harper before smiling slightly, "yeah," she sighed, "I'm just worried about Mason. We kind of had a fight earlier, well it wasn't a fight, more like a disagreement."

"So you had a fight?"

Alex groaned loudly, "I don't know!" She threw herself back on to the couch. Laying flat on her back, Alex flung her hands over her face and let out another mournful whine. "Why are relationships so complicated!" She cried dramatically.

"Well what happened?"

Alex sat back up, her wavy hair flipped over on to her face causing it to be covered completely. Harper snickered to herself as she watched Alex slowly pull her hair apart, revealing her big sad eyes and pouted pink lips.

"You cant tell anyone," Alex started quietly.

Harper immediately gasped in excitement, "you're pregnant aren't you!"

Alex let out a roar of laughter, "Harper please, don't be ridiculous! No, Justin has give me a job on the wizard council."

Harper let out a shrieking laugh that caused Neave to jump in her seat. Both Alex and Neave looked at Harper in confusion, as soon as Harper saw Alex's face she immediately stopped, "oh, your being serious? You on the wizard council?"

"Yes!" Exclaimed Alex, "but while I'm working and while Mason is in college I want Neave to go to day care. But Mason doesn't want her to."

"So that was the disagreement?"

Alex nodded, "then to make things worse I may have joked about putting Neave up for adoption."

Harper cringed, "smart move Alex," she said sarcastically.

"I know!" She whined, "now I think he's mad. He went straight in to our room and he hasn't come out."

"Have you tried talking to him?" Alex shook her head silently whilst Harper sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. "Again, smart move Alex!"

"It's just going to be awkward!"

"Alex he's probably in there doing his work, all you have to do is go in and offer him a drink or something. Break the ice and then when he replies just talk."

"Yeah I guess so."

Alex and Harper then suddenly turned their heads towards the bedroom door as it gradually creaked open. Alex looked at Harper in panic, here eyes opened wide and her arms began to flap as she moved closer to her friend. "Quick act natural!" She demanded as she sat up right, flicking her long hair flirtaciously and painting a large fake smile on to her face.

"Wow, smooth Alex," whispered Harper causing Alex to give her a swift elbow to her ribs.

Mason walked out of the bedroom with his arms held out in front of him. His soft hands were coated in dark charcoal which shone when he passed under a wave of light. He shot a large grin over to the girls who sat on the couch watching him quietly.

"Oh hi Harper," he greeted, "sorry I would have stopped working if I knew you were here."

"It's fine!" She told him smiling, then quietly she whispered to Alex, "told you…"

Neave rose from Harpers lap and stretched her arms in the air, clenching and unclenching her fists repeatedly as she looked to Mason. She murmured and moaned as she became more frustrated, begging to be picked up she bounced up and down, looking up to him desperately.

"Alight love, let daddy wash his hands," he told her as he walked over to the kitchen sink. Neave stood watching him from the couch, constantly moaning and mumbling as she examined his every move. But her face overcome with delight when Mason made his way over from the sink and lifted her up in to his arms, kissing her softly on the head. She instantly snuggled up in to the crick of his neck and hugged him tightly before wriggling out of his arms and on to the floor. Neave then cautiously wobbled over to a pile of her toys on the floor with Mason carefully guiding her from behind.

Neave bent down and carefully reached over and grabbed her stuffed bunny, she squeezed it tightly while the others watched her in awe. She then flung it over to Harper before scampering over to her and reaching out for her to be lifted up.

"You little nutter," laughed Mason whilst he sat down next to Alex.

Neave cackled wildly and through herself on to Harper before hugging her tightly. Subtly Alex inched closer to Mason and quietly whispered in to his ear, "I'm sorry for what I said. I'm an idiot."

Mason smirked and glanced at Alex, "I'm sorry for what I said. I'm an idiot too." Alex looked at him and smiled before resting her head on to Mason's shoulder. "We'll talk later," he told her as he kissed her softly on the head and wrapped his muscular arm around her shoulders.

Harper watched Alex and Mason happily, relieved for her friend that everything would be ok, she caught Alex's eye and beamed a smile in her direction, which Alex quickly returned. Harper then froze as she felt a warm trail of wet slide up her cheek. Alex and Mason gasped in shock as they both tried to fight back their laughter as they watched Neave sluggishly lick Harper's rosy cheek with her small pink tongue. Alex clasped her hand quickly over her mouth, her shoulders jerked up and down as she silently laughed to herself while Mason cringed at his daughters actions.

"Neave no!" He called, "Dirty! No!"

Neave began to snicker and she started to wiggle her tongue around, speedily licking away Harper's makeup from her face. Desperately, Harper swiftly attempted to remove Neave from her face.

"Eww Neave!" She cried in disgust, "stop it!"

But Neave simply ignored Harper and continued to repeatedly lick her on the face. Seeing how uncomfortable Harper looked, Mason rapidly rose from his seat and removed Neave from Harper's lap. He then placed her on the floor and sternly told her, "no!"

Neave stopped making eye contact with Mason and hung her head low in shame. Quickly, she sauntered off whimpering and moaning to herself as she circled the room. Mason rolled his eyes and groaned, "Sorry Harper."

"It's fine," she laughed, "I just hope I still have some makeup left on my face," she told them as she patted her face dry with her hand.

"Yeah, because you're going to want to look your best encase you bump into Zeke," teased Alex.

"What Zeke? Is he back?" Mason asked.

"Apparently, Justin said he's been meeting up with him when he hasn't been working," Alex told Harper, "he told me Zeke's been asking about you."

Harper blushed, "really?" Alex and Mason smirked at each other before turning back to Harper who was laughing nervously to herself. "Well what do I care right? I mean I'm the one who broke up with him."

"Yeah, why did you do that again?" Alex asked abruptly, causing Mason to glare at her in shock and subtly shake his head trying to signal to her to stop talking. "Umm, sorry," she groaned.

"No it's fine. I just thought he was too childish for me."

Alex burst out laughing hysterically, Mason and Harper looked at her awkwardly as she launched herself forward while she clutched her sides laughing. "Yeah, like that time he tried to get you to dress as Princess Peach for your anniversary!"

Mason snickered loudly, causing Harper to glare at him angrily. Her eyes narrowed and begn to burn in to Mason's skin, feeling very uncomfortable he quickly apologised, "sorry."

"At least he put thought in to it!" Harper began as she defended Zeke, "he thought it would be romantic! We spent our first date playing Mario Kart, it would have been perfect but I don't like to be seen in stupid outfits like that."

Alex and Mason scanned Harper's body and took notice of her plump pink dress, that was covered in white scratchy frills and hand sewn white and purple sheep. Not to mention the illuminous pink Shepard's crook she had rested next to her against the couch, which neave was now crouching next to deciding how she was going to sneak it away from the adults without drawing attention to herself.

"Obviously," scoffed Alex sarcastically.

"Well I bet you can't name something romantic you two do when it's your anniversary," Harper teased, trying to get the better of Alex.

"Easy, have sex like any other couple!"

"Alex!" exclaimed Mason, swooping Neave up in his arms before she had the chance to swipe at the large Shepards crook infront of her.

"What? It's true!"

"Yeah but you don't have to blurt it out infront of the baby!"

Alex gave a large chuckle, "oh please like she understands!"

"Can we maybe not talk about this?" Mason asked quietly, shielding Neave's ears.

"Yeah we should," Harper interrupted awkwardly.

"You just want to carry on talking about Zeke," Alex taunted her, making Harper's cheeks turn crimson red.

"No I don't! We're over! Anyway, enough about me lets talk about you councillor Russo!"

"It's mad isn't it," smiled Mason, "I'm so proud of you." He told Alex, who smiled sweetly up at him.

"I know, I can't wait to see how my parents react to it…"


	4. Chapter 4

Jerry lay fast asleep on the orange couch, he lounged across it as he snored loudly whilst softly scratching his stomach. He felt himself sink further in to the couch as he continued to relax, falling deeper in to his sleep. Jerry slowly felt his limbs grow numb as he relaxed when suddenly he felt a heavy weight drop on to his chest. Gradually, his eyes opened. Jerry was immediately met by a bright light which stung his eyes as they tried to open. But as his blurred vision began to clear he saw a figure right infront of him. The figure wriggled constantly, making its way closer to Jerry's face. He began to smile when his eyes finally fully opened and he recognised the bright brown eyes gazing down at him.

"Hey Neavie," he yawned, trying to hug her to his chest. But Neave squirmed out of his grasp and continued to sit upright an look around at her surroundings. Her perfectly plump pink lips remained constantly pouted as she scanned the area. Her rosy cheeks puffed in and out as she began babbling to herself quietly. Jerry chuckled as he listened to her before gently poking her in the stomach with his finger, "how long have you been here?"

"Two hours!" He heard a voice from the kitchen call.

Jerry paused in thought and quickly sat up to see who was talking to him, only to see Alex, Theresa and Mason surrounding the island in the kitchen watching him in astonishment.

"How long have I been asleep?" Jerry asked groggily whilst letting out a loud yawn that caused Neave to jump in fright.

"Three hours!" Theresa yelled at him angrily, "exactly the same time I've spent working my butt off making my homemade Enchiladas!"

"Well, how did Neave get here?" he asked, gesturing to her as she sat on his stomach.

"I put her there," Mason admitted nervously, "they dared me to do it to see if it'd wake you up."

Jerry sighed "why am I so surprised!" He exclaimed sarcastically. Carefully, he picked Neave up and walked towards the others. "So, what do we owe the pleasure?"

Alex smiled at Mason excitedly, "we have some news, well I have some news."

Theresa gasped dramatically, causing everyone to jolt in surprise. "You're pregnant!" she cried happily.

"No!" Alex and Mason shouted in unison.

Alex groaned, "why does everyone always say that?"

"What is it then?" Theresa asked disappointed.

"I have a job," Alex began, "on the wizard council."

Theresa and Jerry instantly burst in to laughter, they stumbled around whilst they roared with laughter and clung on to each other and the marble island next to them as they tried to regain their posture.

Jerry suddenly held on to his side and began to pant rapidly whilst screeching, "stitch! Ow! Ow! OW! Stitch!"

"Oh mi hija, youre so funny!" Giggled Theresa.

"No I'm being serious! Why aren't you taking me seriously?"

"Oh so you're telling the truth?" Exclaimed Jerry sarcastically. "Ha! Who's dumb enough to give you that job?"

"Justin."

One again both Jerry and Theresa chortled loudly, their faces gradually turned bright red as they continued to hysterically laugh while the rims of their eyes filled with happy tears. Little by little though their laughter began to fade when they noticed the serious expressions on Alex and Mason's face.

"Oh," began Theresa, "you're being serious?"

Alex and Mason slowly nodded and Jerry gave a heavy sigh. "Oh god what is that boy thinking."

"Dad!" whined Alex who was feeling slightly offended.

"I'm sorry honey but I just didn't think a job on the wizard council is a career you'd be interested in. I mean, you're not really in to following rules or any authority."

"Well this would be different I'd be making the rules! Besides, I think this could be good for me. This could be my thing! Like we were talking about the other day when we were out for breakfast, I seriously think this is what I could do."

"But what about Neave? If you're working on the council and Mason is at college who's going to look after her?"

Mason scoffed, "apparently we're sending her to day care."

Alex turned and glared at Mason, she placed her hands on her hips and stared at him intimidatingly while he smiled awkwardly at her.

"Which I am completely fine with," he lied chuckling nervously.

"Sounds like you've thought everything through," said Theresa smiling. "I'm so proud of you honey," she told Alex engulfing her in a tight hug.

"Me too," said Jerry, "but now it's time for you to get serious."

"Ha! Serious?" Mocked Alex, "I am serious!"

"Alex, Mi hija, last week you gave your father Neave's baby food by telling him it was Harper's homemade dipping sauce," Theresa said causing Alex to laugh menacingly.

"Excuse me!" asked Jerry in surprise.

Alex turned her face away from her dad, to prevent herself from laughing further. Eventually she took a deep breath and turned back to face her family. "You're right," she told them, "that might not be exactly what someone who works on the wizard council would do but I'm past that now. I want to be serious about this! Not just for me but for Neave too."

"Good," said Jerry, "because this is a huge responsibility to have Alex, you can't just wing it or mess it up! If you do it could have a whole negative impact on the Wizard World."

"Wow Dad, pressure much?"

"I'm being serious Alex! Promise me you're going to take this seriously and work well with your brother."

"I promise."

* * *

Justin paced around his office anxiously, his black cloak slowly trailing behind him. The sound of the soles of his leather shoes tapping as he walked across the cobbled floor broke the eerie silence, and the bright moonlight shining through the window illuminated his office. Highlighting the various shadows and shapes luring around the cold office, Justin shuddered in fright as he caught sight of them.

Suddenly a high-pitched ringing caught Justin's attention. He turned to see an illuminous vortex of light circling in the middle off his office. "Finally," he sighed as he waved his wand at the numerous orbs of light.

A strong beam of light shot at the vortex, causing it to disappear and in it's place appeared a hologram of Chancellor Roootie Tootie Tootie. "Hello Professor," he greeted snarling at Justin.

"Evening," began Justin nervously, "I take it you got my message?"

"I did, and may I ask since when did the Wizard council need any new members?"

Justin cleared his throat, "well, with recent events-"

"What? You hiding from us the fact that we were being threatened by the angels of darkness?"

"Yes, and-"

"And that as the result of this a young girl died needlessly."

"Yes! Yes, I am aware of my mistake! And that is why I want to work on improving the wizard council…"

"Why fix what isn't broken?" Asked Tootie Tootie shrugging his large shoulders, "the way I see it you are the weak link in our system Professor."

"I know, and I'm sorry you all think that. But from now on my focus is gaining all of your trust and improving the Wizard World, the Wizard council and Wiz Tech. I want to show you all what I am capable of, which is why I have found someone new to join the council. My theory is if we get a new councillor's opinion on our projects then as a council we can create some new fresh ideas and maybe even find ways to improve are current practices."

Tootie Tootie sighed, "so, who's the lucky guy or gal?"

"Alex."

Tootie tootie instantly burst out laughing. His blue and gold velvet cloak swayed back and fourth as he trundled around in hysterics, "Alex!" he cried, "yeah right!"

Justin stood in silence watching Tootie Tootie nervously. He waited patiently for his laughter to subside, when he calmed down Tootie Tootie looked at Justin's solemn face and felt the rage build within him.

"Son of a Witch! You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Surprise!" Chuckled Justin anxiously.

"Surprise? Surprise? Did you seriously think I'd be happy about this? Did you seriously think anyone would be happy about this?"

"Alex was," Justin joked, trying to break the tension.

"Don't try to be funny with me Russo, I knew you when you were just a teenage wizard in training. Don't think you can give me orders because clearly you don't have the councils best interests at heart."

"I do!" Exclaimed Justin angrily.

"Well you clearly aren't considering Crumbs in all of this."

"I always want to make Crumbs proud and show him he chose the right person for the job."

"Unfortunately Justin, I don't think you're doing that. If anything you're doing the complete opposite! He's getting older Justin, his powers are becoming weaker. When his time comes do you really want him to see everything he built up fail due to a lack of care on your part."

"No…" mumbled Justin.

"Then why ask Alex?!"

"Because I think she would work well on our team. She's young, she has modern ways of thinking and I think she could help us get some fresh ideas. For example, she has a lot of interesting thoughts on Wizard dating and Marriage laws."

"So I take it Wolfy is still in the picture then," Scoffed Tootie Tootie, "I get where you're coming from but Alex is not professional at all! How will we be taken seriously?"

"She will be. She isn't doing this for fun, she has responsibilities. She's a mother now."

Tootie Tootie's mouth hit the ground, "What?" he asked in astonishment. "Seriously? Alex and Wolfy reproduced! Gosh, I'd heard rumours but… Wow, that poor child."

"Anyway," interrupted Justin, "she's coming to our meeting on Monday. I want her to be treated with the same respect and dignity any other councillor would."

"Fine, I guess I better go and warn the other councillors. But one question, what did the Wizard hospital say about the child?"

"What has that got to do with anything?" Justin asked suspiciously.

"The child is a hybrid Justin, we must be weary of them."

Justin laughed, "my niece is not a danger to anyone. She's a baby."

"Then why hide the fact she was even born?"

"We're not hiding her, with everything our family has been through in the past it would be nice for her to grow up out of the public eye. Plus, her dad is really protective."

"Oh is that what you call it protective? Don't you mean possessive?"

"Mason just wants the best for her, we all do."

"Then I suggest you prepare yourselves. Wizard werewolf hybrids are unpredictable and dangerous Justin, just like most hybrid children and if you are not willing to protect our wizard world residents then I will!"

"Like I said, she's a baby. The last thing she would do is hurt anyone."

"Yeah until she'd older. Just beware professor, this child wont stay your precious little girl forever."

"You're being ridiculous!" Justin told him sternly.

"Just don't say I didn't warn you…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Neave, Neave, eat your dinner baby." Alex pleaded with her daughter as she tried desperately to spoon feed her dinner in to her mouth. Neave sat strapped in her high chair and squirmed around, trying to avoid being fed. She persistently sobbed while she batted away Alex's hand, now and again launching herself back in her chair and clutching on to her head only give a horrific scream.

"Neave, come on baby," begged Alex, "try some for mommy." But Neave still continued to cry out, causing Alex to become more frustrated. "Mason!" She yelled, "your turn!"

Mason wandered over from the stove and took the small bowl and spoon from Alex's hands, "you just need to be a bit more patient with her," he told her over the deafening screams, "come on love, are you going to have some dinner?" Slowly, he moved the spoon towards Neave's mouth but once it grazed her lips she whacked Mason's hand, sending the spoon flying in the air and splattering on to Mason's lap, along with the bowl of food he held in his hands. "Oh Neave!" Mason roared jumping up from his seat.

Neave turned blood red in the face as she gave yet another blood curdling scream. She repeatedly pounded her head with her dainty hands whilst violently tugging on the strands of her soft hair.

"Alex!" Mason yelled.

Quickly, Alex rushed over and immediately pulled her wand from her boot and waved it around, flashing away the mess on the floor and on Mason's denim jeans. "You just need to be patient with her," she mocked lifting Neave out of the high chair.

Mason gave a heavy sigh, "what is wrong with her?"

"She's fine," said Alex hesitantly, "it's probably just a little tantrum." With that Neave once again launched herself back in Alex's arm, clutching her head tightly, causing Alex to stumble and nearly drop her from her arms. "Or a very big one!"

"Here," Said Mason reaching out for Neave. Alex gave her to him and instantly Neave clung on to him tightly, huddling in to his neck as she continued to sob. "Bloody hell, she's boiling!" Masn cried as he sat down on the couch with Neave now cradled in his arms.

"Hold on," Alex ran over to them and carefully hovered her wand above Neave's sweaty forehead. Alex and Mason remained silent, all that could be heard was Neave's cries and the gentle buzzing from Alex's wand. They both watched as the wands released light blue rays on to Neave's head, which eventually turned bright red as the low buzzing transformed into to loud siren.

Alex sighed, "yep, she's got a temperature."

"Well what do we do?" Mason asked in panic, "she's suppose to be starting day care tomorrow! Do we need to keep her off? Do we need a doctor?"

"Maybe she's getting more teeth?" Alex suggested, "she does get kinda sick when she's teething."

Mason nodded, "yeah, you're probably right. Lets give her some of her medicine and see how she is tomorrow."

"Okay," said Alex as she snapped her fingers and a brown bottle of medicine and a small syringe appeared in her hands. Alex poured the pink liquid in to the syringe, "come on baby, have some medicine for mommy?"

Neave squirmed in Mason arms as he gently soothed her. Alex softly put the syringe to Neave's lips and slowly Neave began to take the medicine. Both Alex and Mason sighed in relief when all the medicine had disappeared from the syringe.

"Thank god," said Mason as he kissed the top of Neave's head, "I'm going to see if I can get her to go asleep. That should help make her feel better." He rose from his seat and held Neave towards Alex.

"Night Neavie," Alex whispered kissing her softly on the cheek. Neave whimpered as her eyes gently began to close as once again she rubbed and pounded at her head violently.

Alex stood watching sadly as Mason took Neave in to the nursery. After a brief moment of silence Alex collapsed down on to the couch and listened as she could hear her baby's desperate cries come from the next room.

* * *

Alex lay in her bed, holding the bed sheets close to her body as she watched the alarm clock slowly tick away. She remained silent as she felt Mason constantly flipping and turning next to her restlessly. She rolled her eyes as she could feel him fix his pillows for what seemed to be the hundredth time whilst sighing dramatically as he through himself down on to the bed.

"So I take it you're awake then?" She said rolling over to look at him.

"Sorry," he smiled nervously, "did I wake you?"

"No, I was already awake. I can't sleep worrying about Neave."

"Me too, that really scared me before."

Alex nodded in agreement "yeah, it scared me too. I've never seen her like that before."

"Well, she near enough went straight to sleep and I think this is probably the first time ever she hasn't woke in the night for anything so at least something good came out of it."

"She's probably wore herself out from all the screaming."

"Yeah," laughed Mason, "she did manage to carry on doing it nearly all day. No wonder she was tired."

"Do you think it's because she's teeting? I mean it couldn't be anything else right?"

"Yeah, or it could be because she knows we're sending her to day care and she doesn't want to go?"

"Not this again!" Alex moaned.

"Right but I've been thinking," Mason began, "we could just keep her off tomorrow and see how she is next week when she has to go and if she's the same the we know what it is."

"Mason, Neave doesn't even understand what day care is! I doubt she'll be worrying about going, besides what would we do with her tomorrow when I'm at work and you're at college if we don't send her in?"

Mason shrugged his shoulders.

"She's going, it'll be good for her to be around other kids her own age."

"What so she can pick up more illnesses?" Scoffed Mason.

"I know you just want to protect her, but seriously she's going to love it."

"Fine," Mason sighed, "but I'm sorry I can't take her with you tomorrow morning, I'll pick her up but I don't want to see her upset."

"That's fine, I thought you'd say that so I've asked Harper if she'd come with me."

"Wow, nice to see you've got my replacement sorted," joked Mason, wrapping his arm around Alex tightly.

"Yeah, but that's just until Channing Tatum's single." She quickly planted a kiss on Mason's lips, "goodnight love." She teased before turning over and closing her eyes to sleep.

"Excuse me!" Laughed Mason ticking Alex on the sides, causing her to burst out lauging. The pair came to a sudden stop when they heard Neave murmer to herself over the baby monitor. Mason shot up and checked the momitor before smiling sweetly at the small screen. "She's still asleep," he told Alex happily. "Come on, lets get some sleep, it's late. Night love."

He kissed her softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Night Mason."

* * *

Alex held on to Neave's hand as she trotted up the winding path to the day care center. Neave babbled to herself happily as she repeatedly tried to walk off on her mom.

"No Neave," sighed Alex as she gently pulled Neave back, "Harper hurry up!"

"Sorry!" Called Harper running up behind them, "I just keep getting distracted by all the cute little kids! And you should see their outfits! Seriously, I think if you just let me design some outfits for Neave then she could easily be the best dressed kid in this place."

"I doubt it…" Mumbled Alex.

They continued to walk until they reached a large white doorway that lead into a brightly coloured building, surrounded by large green lawns and several vibrant flower beds. Alex pressed the door bell and they all stood in silence cheery voice came through the speaker on the bell.

"Hello!"

"Umm hi," began Alex, "I'm Neave Greyback's mom. I'm bringing her for her first day."

"Oh sure! Come on in!"

Alex pushed the door open and they walked in to the day care reception area. The surrounding walls were coated in a blinding lemon colour and all along them were pictures of happy smiling children of all ages and races, as well as cheesy inspirational quotes which made Alex cringe each time she read one. They turned as they heard a door behind them creak open, out walked a small chirpy young brunette woman who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Hello!" she greeted them enthusiastically, "I'm Miss Evergreen! And you must be Neave!" She lightly pinched Neave on the cheek. Feeling unsettled, Neave reached up for Alex to pick her up, which she did immediately. Neave buried her face in Alex's neck and hugged her tightly, avoiding making any contact with Miss Evergreen.

"Hi I'm Alex, and this is Neave's Aunt Harper."

"Aww, so daddy doesn't want to be involved?" Miss Evergreen asked Alex in a patronising tone.

"What?" Alex snapped, "he's at college! He'll be picking her up later."

"Oh right," giggled Miss Evergreen, "sorry. You just look like most young single moms who bring their kids here. Right well follow me and lets get you to your new class!"

Alex and Harper stood as they watched Miss Evergreen skip down the hallway. "Urrgh," Alex moaned, "can you believe how rude she was! I'm starting to think Mason was right about this whole day care thing."

"Well I can! Do you not recongise her?"

Alex shook her head and looked at Harper in confusion.

"That's one of Gigi's wannabes!"

"Oh my gosh!" Exclaimed Alex, "I thought I recongised that bad nose job from somewhere! I cant believe she's going to be looking after my kid!"

Harper laughed, "I can't believe she's actually qualified to look after kids!"

"Okay, come on Neavie lets take you to the scary lady," said Alex as she began walking up the hallway with Harper following closely behind her.

She walked up to white wooden door with Neave still tightly held in her arms, Alex came to a sudden halt and took notice of the large multi-coloured letters on the door that read 'Chickies." Alex then gave a dramatic sigh, "Oh brother," she muttered to herself before lightly knocking on the door.

It instantly swung open revealing Miss Evergreen standing there smiling like the Cheshire cat. "There she is!" she cooed at Neave. She turned to the various other women in the center of the room. They all sat in a circle with small children who were bashing together various instruments, "Girls this is Neave Greyback, she's starting our class today!"

"Hi Neave!" They all called in unison.

Alex turned to Harper and cringed, Harper began snickering at her friend who then began to scowl at Miss Evergreen.

"Well," began Miss Evergreen, "is Neave ready to come in?" She held out her hands to Neave who then like her mother began to glare at Miss Evergreen.

"No," Neave began to say to Alex shaking her head vigorously, "no…"

"Come on Neavie, why don't you go play with your new friends?" Suggested Alex as she lowered Neave to the ground.

"No, no, no!" Cried Neave as she began to desperately try to climb up Alex's legs.

"Some mothers prefer to just leave," Miss Evergreen told Alex.

Alex nodded reluctantly and quickly blew a kiss to Neave, who was now being restrained by Miss Evergreen. "Love you baby!" She called before running out the room with Harper in tow. She slammed the door shut and froze as she heard Neave's sobs come from within. "I feel horrible," she told Harper.

"Aww don't worry Alex, she'll be okay," Harper reassured her. "Just think just a few more hours and Mason will be here to pick her up."

Alex nodded slowly, "yeah, it's just a few hours. She'll be fine…"

"Now come on lady, lets get you to your new job!"


	6. Chapter 6

Alex strolled up to Justin's office door and knocked on it quickly. She stood waiting impatiently and as the moments passed she became increasingly bored. A smirk crossed her face and once again she knocked on the door, this time though she began to play an energetic tune which she began to dance along to as she played it. But she came to a sudden stop when Justin pulled the door open.

"Do you mind?" He asked.

"Nope not at all," she said prodding him in the chest with her finger as she barged in to the room. "So, I'm ready! Where do you want me?"

"We'll go through to the meeting soon, I just need to go over some stuff with you first."

"Sure, what is it?"

Justin sat down behind his desk and gestured to take one of the seats infront of it. She flung herself on to the chair and propped her feet up on the desk as she made herself comfortable.

"I just want to give you a heads up…" Began Justin sensitively.

Alex moaned, "for the last time! I promise I won't go in the potions class! Gosh one time I accidently spill some vomiting potion, one time!"

"No, not that," Justin interrupted, "it's about the people on the wizard council. They may not be exactly happy that I've asked you to join us…"

"What!" Laughed Alex, "why? Im delightful!"

"Well you haven't exactly built up a good reputation for yourself…"

"Excuse me!" Gasped Alex, "I won wizard of the year! I've saved the Wizard World like three times!"

"And what about all the times you nearly destroyed it?"

"You make a good point," nodded Alex slowly. "So what's the problem then?"

Justin groaned, "I'm actually not sure, when I told Tootie Tootie he didn't seemed too pleased. So I'm guessing the others might react the same."

"What?" Squeaked Alex, "Tootie Tootie? I thought he liked me?"

"Yeah well I thought he liked me too!"

"Justin," began Alex, "do you think he's maybe a little jealous of you?"

"What?" Laughed Justin, "why?"

"Well he was suppose to have your job."

Justin continued to laugh, "don't be ridiculous Alex! Now come on, we've got work to do."

He walked over to his office door and pulled it open. Justin turned to Alex who was stood smiling at him amused, he then puffed dramatically and gestured for Alex to leave. Casually, she strutted forward and lightly brushed past forward.

"Let's go professor, time for you to put them lucky Captain Jim Bob Sherwood underpants to good use!"

"How do you know I'm wearing those?"

* * *

Justin lead Alex in to the large meeting hall. Alex looked around at her surroundings, she stood in awe as she took in the high wooden ceilings that held several candle lit chandeliers. The stones walls were lined with long stained glass windows showing the long and rich history of WizTech. The hall was filled with a large dark wooden tabled that was the length of the room. Around it sat a very big group of male and female wizards, all of them wore different coloured velvet cloaks and hats. Each individually designed with diverse jewelled patterns.

"Awesome!" Yelled Alex, instantly drawing the attention of the wizards sat around the table.

She was instantly shushed by Justin who also drew the attention of the wizard council to him and his sister. They all stared at them both furiously as they approached the table and took their seats. Justin looked around, smiling at them sheepishly, while they glared at him. Their eyes burned in to Justin as they narrowed, Justin swallowed nervously when he noticed a few of his council members shaking their heads at him in disappointment.

Justin cleared his throat, "ladies and gentlemen of the wizard council," he bellowed from the head of the table, "it's been a while…"

"Yeah too long!" Yelled Tootie Tootie rising from his seat. "Professor, we haven't had an official meeting in months! What is your explanation for this?"

Justin looked around nervously, "I don't have one."

Tootie Tootie roared with laughter, "ladies and gentlemen! Our WizTech Professor!" he began to clap sarcastically, "what a guy!" he laughed mockingly.

"Look, I know I haven't had the best start," Justin admitted.

"Ha! You can say hat again!" Exclaimed Tootie Tootie.

"But I am determined to win back all of your trust and make up for my mistakes."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Asked a male council member from the end of the table, "by hiring your little sister?"

"You give it to him John!" Tootie Tootie jeered, raising his fist in the air to support his co-worker.

"Well yeah," began Justin, "wait. No, No! that's not why I hired her!"

"Then why did you hire her?" Asked a woman councillor opposite Justin.

"Because… because…" Justin looked around nervously at everyone as they stared at him suspiciously. He then turned to Alex who gave him a reassuring smile, he then turned to rest of the councillors and started to address them confidently. "Because when she finds something she believes in she is committed. She is always willing to help people no matter how selfish and lazy she can be-"

"Umm excuse me!" Alex interrupted.

"She was nominated and won the wizard of year. She has helped save the world several times and frantically I think she understands what the people of the wizard world want and need more than any of us do. Plus, I think she'd do a really good job."

Alex grinned at Justin who smiled back at her. He then looked around the table to see the council members all smiling at him, all except for one.

Tootie Tootie cleared his throat and continued to question Justin, "what about the kid?"

"What kid?" A council men asked.

"You may all be interested to know, that our new councillor Russo has a child to care for. Now personally, knowing that her commitment lies somewhere else, I don't think it's a good idea that councillor Russo stays on our committee."

"Chancellor Tootie Tootie," Alex began, "I can assure you I am capable of working on the council as well as caring for my daughter."

"So it's true?" A council member shouted in surprise.

"Yes it's true," Alex sighed, "my boyfriends very protective. He doesn't want her in the public eye."

"That's a word for it," scoffed Tootie Tootie.

"Excuse me?" Said Alex turning to him.

"You say he's 'protctive' I say he's obsessive! Ladies and gentlemen, may I remind you this boyfriend is the werewolf who attacked Chase Riprock at the Wiard of the Year ceremony!"

"What Mason did was wrong but he wouldn't do anything like that again," Alex insisted desperately.

"I think you and I both know that he would…" Tootie Tootie leered at Alex, making her feel uncomfortable and defesnless. She was not able to think of one thing that could assure the council that Mason wouldn't pull a stunt like that again. Worst of all, she could sense that Tootie Tootie knew that, and he loved that she was not able to defend Mason and show the council that he was not a bad guy. "Listen," he continued, "I say we put this to a vote. We are dealing with polticis after all, lets put it to good use. Everyone in favour of Alex Russo being apart of our council say aye!"

Every single one of the council members, except Chancellor Tootie Tootie, raised their hands and projected their voices across the table "Aye!"

"Really?" Tootie Tootie asked in surprise, "even you John?"

John shrugged his shoulders, "I think Professor Russo is right. I think Miss Russo would be a great addition to our team."

He looked around at them all gobsmacked at what he was hearing. He glanced over to Alex and Justin and snarled when he saw them discretely high fiving each other under the table.

"Fine," Tootie Tootie snapped, "welcome to the team Councior Russo. Now, I guess we should get some work done."

"Correct," began Justin rising from his seat, "the first issue I would like to deal with addressing the residents of the wizard world about the incident with the Angels of Darkness and apologise for my actions."

"Well," Tootie Tootie started, conjuring up numerous piles of papers with his wand on to the table, "I have made some notes about that!"

"Oh gosh," sighed Alex, "this is gonna be a long day…"

* * *

Mason walked up to the white wooden door and paused nervously as he heard the various voices coming from within. He raised his hand to knock but he was distracted when he noticed the brightly coloured letters reading 'Chickies' across the doorway.

He scoffed to himself, "bloody hell, what sort of place is this?"

Gently he wrapped his knuckle on the door and waited patiently until a tuneful voice from within the room called, "come in!"

Mason felt nervous as he carefully pushed the door open, he peered his head around the door frame only to see Neave stood with a small group of children sat surrounding her. A dark haired teacher sat with them leading them all in song as they clapped along with her whilst Neave danced around in the center of the circle, shaking her arms and head around manically as she wriggled her butt and jumped around happily cheering.

Mason chuckled to himself and smiled as he watched her dance. He stepped further in to the room as he looked at her in awe when he was suddenly started by the sudden appearance of GiGi's wannabe.

"Can I help you?" She yapped, causing Mason to jump in surprise.

"Umm yeah, I'm here to collect Neave Greyback. I'm her dad."

"Aww Neave!" She cooed over to her, "look who is here!"

Neave turned around, stomping her feet when all of a sudden she stopped in her tracks when she seen Mason. She watched him carefully as he waved at her while beaming a big smile and instantly Neave burst out in to tears as she ran over to him. She stumbled around as she dodged the children and reached her arms out to Mason and screamed hysterically as she sobbed, causing tears to roll down her face.

"A-dah!" She called out to him, "A-dah!"

"What's the matter?" Mason asked as he rushed to her and picked her up in his arms.

"She's been fine!" Squeaked Miss Evergreen, "she's ate all of her snacks and had a nap. She's so precious!"

"Thanks," said Mason, "I guess someone's just trying to guilt trip daddy," he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Doh," Neave sniffed, "doh!"

"Doh?" Miss Evergreen asked in confusion.

Mason laughed, "she mean's her dummy."

"Dummy?" She stood smiling at Mason clumsily whilst she tittered in an irritating tone.

Mason rolled his eyes and stated, "pacifier."

"Oh!" The wannabe exclaimed before cackling loudly.

"Well we best be going, nice to meet you." Mason quickly attempted to walk away with Neave tightly in his grasp when suddenly the wannbe threw herself infront of him.

"You know, Neave's a great kid! I really admire you, it must be really hard being a single father."

"I'm not a single dad, I have a girlfriend. She's Neave's mum."

"Oh right," she giggled twirling her shining blonde hair, "my mistake! But I'm sure I know you from school did you go Tribeca Prep?"

"Umm yeah, for a little bit after I moved to the states. But sorry I don't really remember you that well."

The wannabe laughed, "of course you do! I was fiends with GiGi! You know, GiGi Hollingsworth?"

"Oh yeah…" Mason began uncomfortably, "the girl who held the record for sleeping with the most guys on the football team…"

"That's her!" Miss Evergreen said cheerfully. "I remember you, you hung around with that girl. She had dark hair, always in detention. She hung around with that weird red head who come in to school that time dressed like a Turkey for Thanksgiving?"

"You mean Alex Russo?"

"Yes! So you knew her and her friend?"

"Well Alex and I dated in highschool."

Miss Evergreen laughed, "I bet you're glad that's over!"

"We're still together now… she's Neave's mum…"

"Oh…" The blonde sighed, "I thought I knew them girls," she muttered to herself quietly. She then once again giggled noisily. "Anyway, Neave's great! She's been fine! We did have a few incidents but that's nothing."

"Incidents?" Mason asked concerned. "Like what?"

"Just the usual stuff, hitting, scratching and screaming at the other kids. It's totally normal for her age and if she hasn't really been around other her age its to be expected. Even the growling."

"Growling?"

"Ha! Yeah! It's not a normal day if a kid doesn't growl at me. Perks of the job!"

"So you like this job then?"

Miss Evergreen gave a light sigh, "no…"

Mason nodded, "well, nice seeing you again. Thanks, see you next week." He quickly turned around and walked towards the buildings exit, shaking his head in amazement. "How on earth do you put up with that woman?" He asked Neave quietly.

* * *

Alex lay with her head on the cold glossed table, she closed her eyes and tried her hardest to drown out the constant bickering coming from Justin and Tootie Tootie. She tried to think of what she'd do when she'd get home, what to talk about with Mason and what she could do with Neave to savour some time with her before it was her bedtime. But instead her ears rang with Justin's whines and her head began to thud from the irritating wails coming from Tootie Tootie. Finally, she looked up and it was clear to see that she was not the only one feeling this way as she seen several other of the council members either falling asleep in their chairs, staring furiously at Justin and Tootie Tootie or repeatedly whacking their heads against the hard table.

"For the last time Chancellor," Justin said in frustration, "the students at WizTech will be the first people I speak to. They have the right more than anyone to know what happened and why."

"Yeah but who out of the students?" Tootie Tootie asked, "The ones still alive or the dead ones who now haunt the school? We already had enough ghosts in this school Justin now we have even more. And do you know how hard that is for the students? Ghosts who have been here since before they were born don't bother them, but when they they see the ghost of their best friend or hear the ghost of their little brother or sister walking the hallways calling their names in search of them, its really hard for them to deal with."

"I know!" yelled Justin, "that is why I want to address all of the students!"

"But I don't think you understand-"

"Oh will you two please shut up!" Yelled Alex rising from her seat. "It's been seven hours! Justin said he wants to talk the students, he's their professor! If he wants to he can, now that's one issue dealt with how many more are on the agenda?"

Justin lifted up his clip board with his notes attached to them, "only ten more."

"Ten!" Gasped Alex, "ten! Uh huh, no way! I'm done!"

"What?" Asked Justin.

"It's Neave's bedtime, I've hardly seen her at all today! I know working on the wizard council takes commitment but it doesn't need to take seven hours to sort something as simple as that!"

"Well we need a vote," said Tootie Tootie, "all in favour of Justin speaking to his sudents raise your hand and say 'aye.'"

Every single one of the council members raised their hands, "aye!"

"Now," began Alex, "everyone in favour of us going home to our families and finishing this meeting another day, raise your hand and say 'aye!'"

Once again, everyone raised their hands, "aye!"

"Thank you!" Exclaimed Alex, "now lets go!"

Everyone rose from their seats and began to leave, Justin quickly ran to Alex and grabbed her by the arm before she had chance to exit the room. "Wait," he called, "Alex, I thought you wanted to do this?"

"I do," she told him, "but Justin I'm sorry if you want this council to work you and Tootie Tootie need to sort your problems out. It's not fair keeping everyone here for so long because of your little disagreements. Everyone will just end up losing interest and we'll get nothing done!"

Justin nodded slowly, "you're right. We can carry this on another day. Everyone has put up with a lot lately, they don't need mine and Tootie Tootie's problems adding to everything else that has gone on."

"Justin, don't worry you can do this. Everything will be fine."

"I hope so…"


	7. Chapter 7

Alex flung the door open and quickly hurried into her lounge. She stumbled into the room, swaying about as she panted heavily and looked around frantically while Mason watched her from the couch amused.

"Where have you been?" He asked fighting back his laughter.

"The… council… meeting…" Alex wheezed tightly clutching her sides as a burning stitch quickly spread through her upper half. She paused and deeply inhaled before panting, "where's… Neave?"

"Sorry love, I had to put her to bed," Mason told her sensitively. "I tried keeping her up, but she got really tired."

"No!" Whined Alex launching herself on to the couch and sprawling herself out next to Mason, "I've missed her so much!"

"I know, I bet you have darling." Mason kissed Alex on top of her head, and she took that as her cue to huddle against him, tightly squeezing his torso as she nestled her head on to his muscular chest. "I've saved you some cottage pie if you want some?"

"Thanks, but I think I'd rather have some of this," smirked Alex as she snapped her fingers and conjured up a bright yellow and red bucket that had been filled to the brim with fried chicken. Alex leant forward and grabbed a piece of the chicken. As she bit into the crunchy golden skin some of the fat and grease spurted out causing Alex to chuckle and Mason to roll his eyes.

"That is so unhealthy, what's wrong with my cottage pie? Neave likes it!"

"I've just had a really hard day, I need junk food!"

"Do I want to know?" Mason asked. Alex instantly shuck her head as she continued to devour the chicken. "Okay then," he chuckled. Mason leant forward and picked up a piece of chicken, Alex grinned at him as she watched him take a bite. "What?" He mumbled with his mouth full of chicken, "I've had a hard day too! my little girl went to day care."

"How was she?"

"Good, apparently. Except for causing ructions with the other kids."

"That's my girl," smiled Alex.

The room became quiet while the young couple ate their chicken, apart from when Alex loudly munched on a crispy piece of chicken when a deafening wail come from Neave's room. Alex and Mason froze as they listened to her cries become progressively worse. Nervously, they both turned to each other and crossed their greasy fingers, praying her crying would eventually stop. But to their disappointment Neave gave another booming cry which swiftly echoed through the apartment.

"And that's your cue!" Mason beamed, gently pushing Alex off of the couch. "Your turn!"

"Uh! Fine!" Scoffed Alex teasing Mason playfully, "I'll go, but only because I haven't seen her today!"

"Well yeah, that should be reason enough to want to see your daughter," he laughed as he watched Alex strut slowly in to the nursery.

She vigilantly peered through the small opening in the doorway only to find Neave stood in her white crib, clutching on to the rails tightly whilst letting out a sombre moan. She attempted to rattle them violently as she gave yet another blood curdling scream. Alex quickly rushed over to Neave and picked her up before cradling her into her chest. She tried desperately to soothe her but instead Neave fought against her mother and continued to cry, making her porcelain complexion fiery red and scattered in small droplets of sweat. Neave then began to pound her fists against her own forehead. She began to wince and groan as if she was in pain. Alex stood in thought for a moment and then cautiously she placed her hand on top of Neave's forehead only to feel her skin burning beneath her hand.

"Mason!" Alex called returning to the living area, "she's burning up again!"

"What?" Mason hurried over and began to feel Neave's head, "I'll get her medicine and I'll make a doctor's appointment for her tomorrow." He went over to the kitchen cupboard and pulled out the medicine bottle. "Maybe I'll be able to miss my class so I can go with you both."

"Mason you're not missing school," Alex told him as she sat down on the couch cuddling Neave in her arms. "Like we said last night she's probably just teething if not, it'll still be nothing serious. You can't miss your classes for that."

"Alex it'll just be for one day, I can't let you take her alone."

"I wont be! I'll find someone to go with me."

"Oh yeah, like who?"

Alex sat in the doctor's office with Neave sat on her lap, she held on to her tightly as she wriggled around on her lap so she could get a better look at her new surroundings. The room was painted in a sickly yellow that almost blinded the patiently waiting patients and was as also plastered in wizard health and warning posters. The endless rows of faded sky-blue cushioned chairs were filled with a variety of wizards and other magical creatures such as elves with earaches, angel's with balding wings and witches who needed stitches. Alex got a tighter grip on Neave as she attempted to jump off her mom's lap when she seen the centaur receptionist walk past and return to her station.

"That's not a pony sweetie, it's a person," she whispered to her.

Neave whimpered and held on to her pink pacifier, she began to munch on it whilst she rubbed her head vigorously. Her groans quickly became louder and Alex instinctively began to cradle Neave and soother her while planting light kisses on to her head.

"Urggh" she heard someone moan. Alex looked up to see her mother strutting over in her shiny high heeled shoes carrying over two cups of hot coffee. Theresa looked around in disgust as she dodged the other patients and made her way over to Alex.

"Why does her doctor have to be based in the wizard world?" She asked Alex, "I see enough of these freaks at home!"

"Thanks mom," scowled Alex, "way to be supportive!"

"Aww I'm sorry Mijha, but you know I'm not good with this stuff."

"I know. But thanks for coming mom."

Alex turned and smiled at Theresa who then pulled her in to a bone crushing hug. "Aww sweetie! Anything for my mijha, besides us moms need to stick together." She reached out her arms and shot a smile at Neave, "now give Nanna a hug!" Alex passed Neave over to her mom who began to hug her closely and kiss her numerous times across her face. "Ooo! Nanna's favourite girl!" She cooed before giving her yet more kisses on to her chubby rosy cheeks.

Neave whined and rubbed her head before reached her arms out to Alex, "Mmm, Mmm." She mumbled as she strained against Theresa's tight grip, trying to lean forward towards Alex. Reluctantly she took her back, feeling bad for her mom who watched on disappointed.

"Oh, fine then," she scoffed.

"Mom, it's nothing against you. She's just sick."

"I know Mijha, don't worry I was just teasing you." She rubbed Alex's arm reassuringly and then gently stroked Neave's silky hair as she smiled at her sympathetically.

"Yeah sure," said Alex sarcastically laughing at her mom.

"Hey! I can't help it if I'm the favourite Grandmother!"

"And what about the others? Mason's mom, Mason's grandma, dad's mom… Your mom!"

"It's not my fault if they don't see her enough! Besides you're my Neavie Noo aren't you sweetie?" Theresa gave Neave another swift kiss on her head which caused her to hold on to it again and cuddle closer to Alex, whining to herself quietly as she forced her eyes shut. "Poor baby," Theresa whispered, "don't worry Alex, she'll be okay."

"Yeah, I mean it's probably nothing."

The room then filled with an irritating buzz followed by the centaur receptionist speaking in to a microphone, "Neave Greyback! Dr. Butcher will see you now."

The doctor's office was painted in a dated teal colour, the suffocating green colour clashed horribly with the pale furnishings and it made the already small room seem unbearably claustrophobic. Theresa looked around in disgust and tutted loudly, "do people in the wizard world have no taste? I mean, look at this place!"

Alex turned to her mom and laughed, "what?"

"Well look at this place! And the waiting room is no better. Plus, look at the way your father has designed the lair! It's disgusting! So drab and dull… and don't even get me started on your grandparents place!"

"What? So is mine and Mason's apartment 'drab?'"

"No!" Exclaimed Theresa, "but that's because you've had my influence. You've been lucky to inherit my sense of style."

Alex began to chuckle to herself when the door opened and in walked Dr. Butcher. His black gelled hair shone in the hazy lighting along with the thick lenses in his thick black rimmed glasses. He tugged on his long white lab coat as he approached his light wooden desk and sat down opposite Neave and Alex. "How's my favourite patient!" He exclaimed enthusiastically shooting a big smile at Neave who watched him with interest as she sat firmly on Alex's lap. "Wow! You've gotten so big! Your turning in to such a pretty girl, aren't you?" He looked up to Alex and Theresa, "nice to see you Alex… And your older sister."

Theresa giggled like a child and fanned herself with her hand, "oh you!" she tittered causing Alex's stomach to churn.

"So, how can I help?" he asked.

"Well," Alex began apprehensively, "for the past few nights Neave has been really burning up and she's just been screaming like really, really loudly for no reason!" As Alex continued to talk she became quickly flustered, this resulted in her practically shouting in Dr. Butchers face as she continued to talk. "Oh! And she's been hitting herself in the head! She just sits there screaming and pounding herself in the face… And I have no idea why! I mean who does that?!"

"Are you finding parenthood stressful Alex?" smirked Dr. Butcher.

"A little," Alex admitted.

Dr. Butcher gave a laugh as he approached Alex and Neave, "don't worry that's normal. I haven't met a parent who doesn't find it stressful. Now, let's take a look at you missy," he said to Neave as he pulled out his wand and slowly hovered it against her forehead. The long white wooden stick like wand shone bright green rays which hummed softly as they brushed against Neave's fair skin. After a few moments of quiet, the light disappeared and Dr. Butcher took a step back from Neave.

"Her temperature is normal now," he announced. "How has she been sleeping?"

"She hasn't" Alex yawned, "not much as she usually does anyway."

Dr. Butcher sat behind his desk and waved his wand in front of him. a flash of light sparked from his wand and suddenly a hologram appeared in front of them, hovering in the air. The hologram was a profile full of information revolving around Neave, it contained details such as her full name, her parents, age, medical history and family history. The list went on, and on. Alex and Theresa watched in amazement as they watched all this information on Neave unfold in front of their very eyes. Theresa sat forward and strained her eyes as she tried to read the small white print against the neon blue background.

"Uh huh…" exhaled Dr. Butcher, reading the hologram in interest.

"What is it?" Theresa asked.

"Nothing, I just thought I'd check Neave's history before I carried out any more examinations and I've noticed she's missed one of her shots…"

Theresa turned to Alex and glared at her angrily, causing Alex's jaw to drop in shock and her eyes to widen in surprise. "Excuse me!" She exclaimed, "I'm not the only one responsible for her!"

"I know," Theresa agreed, "so who took her to all of her other shots?"

"Mason…"

"And who was supposed to take her to her last one?"

"Me…"

"And why didn't you?"

Alex sighed, "I forgot…"

Theresa rolled her eyes, "I knew it!" she turned to Dr. Butcher and smiled sweetly at him, "Doctor, is it too late for Neave to have the shot?"

"Of course not!" He rose from his seat and walked over to Neave, "anything for my favourite patient. In fact, why put her through the upset of having a shot when I can just do this…"

He then carefully proceeded to circle his wand above Neave's head, almost instantly Neave began to glow orange. Alex squinted her eyes as the light became brighter until suddenly after a blinding flash Neave returned back to normal.

"Ta da!" Dr. Butcher announced, "all done!"

"Thanks doctor," said Alex hugging Neave close to her, "so what happens now?"

"Well, considering it's flu season and Neave was missing one of her vital shots I think that might be the cause of it. Hopefully she should return to normal, but she still might still be feeling off for the next few days. It's just a side effect of the shot. But she's fine, there's nothing to worry about."

"Thank god!" Sighed Theresa, "I hate seeing my baby sick."

"Yeah, thank you so much," Alex told him, "we just had no idea how to help her."

"Anytime you need me, I'll be here!" Dr. Butcher told them, "but honestly she's fine. You have one very happy healthy little girl. I'm sure she'll be no trouble."

"Uh huh, well we'll see about that…"


	8. Chapter 8

Neave's face was blood red as she launched herself around her crib. She flexed and writhed about whilst shrieking hysterically. Her deafening screams made Alex and Mason's head pound so much they felt as if their brains were going to explode from out of their heads as they clutched them tightly and felt the throbs and pulsations coming from within. Alex sat on the white rocking chair squeezing her head in frustration, she managed to force herself in to a complete trance in a desperate attempted to block out Neave's endless wails. But it failed miserably. Now and again Alex was able to grab back her attention and draw it back to Neave's crib only to see Mason stood at the side of it looking down at her helplessly.

Every so often he would attempt to reach out to Neave, gently rubbing her back in comfort or to try and persuade her to go to him. But instantly Neave would either bat his hand away or completely turn her back to him before she carried on letting out a horrifically loud scream.

"What is wrong with her?" Mason asked, "I thought you said the shot the doctor give her would help?"

"Yeah but he said she could still get sick from it."

"Not this much!" Mason yelled over Neave's cries.

"It's just one of those things," Alex began to explain, "it's gonna get worse before it gets better."

"Alex love, it can't get any worse! I'm sorry but I cant stand to see her like this."

Alex rose from her seat and walked over to Mason, who was now aggressively running his fingers through his hair whilst staring at Neave in complete sadness. "Me neither, but it won't last forever."

"Good because I can't deal with this anymore." He told her, "there's something wrong, seriously wrong."

"Mason if it was serious Dr. Butcher would have noticed. Just try to calm down, she can probably sense you're worried."

"That's because I am!"

"Me too, but honestly she's fine!"

Mason looked back down at his daughter who was lay in her crib pounding her tiny feet against the mattress. Her reddened face was stained with endless trails of tears, Neave coughed and breathed harshly while she tugged at her hair and tried to massage her own head. Her eyes were closed, she looked as if she was ready to relax and drift off in to sleep but whenever her eyes began to close they would snap back open and Neave would give out another wail in pain.

"Alex, she is not okay," Mason insisted, "I'm going to call him now. She needs a doctor."

"And then what?" Asked Alex bitterly, "he'll tell us what he told me earlier, that she just needed her next shot and her body needs time to adjust to it. Mason, he's a doctor, just trust what he says."

"Well I'm sorry but I don't. If I'm being honest Alex, I don't want to risk anything with her it's not worth it."

"We're not risking anything!"

"How do you know? We have no idea whats happening to her Alex and I don't think this is normal for a little girl who just missed her flu shot!"

"Fine, how about this, let's see how she goes the rest of the night and then if you still want to take her to see a doctor in the morning you can. But I seriously think it just might be a side affect from her shot."

Mason nodded, "okay, but she's sleeping with us tonight. Im not leaving her alone in here."

Alex stayed silent, knowing not to disagree with Mason any more in fear of causing an argument. She watched as he carefully lifted Neave fom her crib. Neave's body was rigid, her fingers and toes curled in as she winced in pain. She instantly wrapped herself around Mason's neck and let out quiet sobs as she rubbed her head against her dad's shoulder.

Mason delicately patted Neave's back and shushed her soothingly in an attempt to calm her down. "Why don't you go bed?" He suggested to Alex, "its nearly half three in the morning and you've got work again tomorrow."

Alex shook her head, "no I want to help. It's not fair if I leave you alone with her while she's like this."

Neave whimpered loudly and tried to nestle down in to Mason chest. Alex and Mason both stood wtching her quietly as she became frustrated and unstettled.

"Listen," Mason began in a whisper, "lets put her in bed with us, she might go to sleep if she can get comfy."

Alex nodded in agreement, "yeah then maybe we can get some sleep too."

Mason snickered noisily, "yeah right! But if you can get a some sleep then that would be a bonus. I'd hate for you too be tired in work."

"Nah, I'll be fine," yawned Alex. "Come on, we best see if we can get her to sleep."

* * *

Mason lay awake staring at the blank ceiling above him. He remained completely still whilst he held on tightly to Neave who was sleeping soundly on top of his torso. She had curled up in a ball and cuddled in to her fathers embrace, making her feel warm and safe in his arms. Now and again she let out a quiet snivel, causing Mason to freeze in fright encase she woke up, but she very quickly reurned to a peaceful sleep.

Mason turned his head to the side to look at Alex, who was also now asleep. He gave a heavy sigh, he'd become so bored just lying there unable to move for the past two hours. As much as he loved his family he'd give anything just to have one normal night's sleep again. Between Neave disturbing in the night and Alex's constant snoring Mason was surprised he wasn't suffering from exhaustion. Mason vigilantly shifted under Neave's weight, careful not to wake her, and turned to Alex whose face was completely covered in her dark tatty hair. She shielded her body with the thick fluffy bed quilt, holding it tightly to her chest. And through the thick strands of hair Mason could see Alex's nose poking out above her wide mouth, which her loud snores boomed from.

Mason reached his arm out and poked Alex on the forehead causing it to bob backwards rapidly. "Alex," he whispered as he poked her in the head again, "Alex! You're snoring again."

Alex continued to snort loudly in her sleep until a sharp beeping came from the alarm clock. Mason's eyes widened in panic as he briskly put his hands over Neave's ears. But it was too late, Neave's low groans turn in to a howling wail that caused Alex to nearly jump out her skin. She leapt up from her deep sleep and tossed out of her bed, taking the bed covers with her. They shrouded her as she landed with a smack in to a lump on the hard floor.

"What's going on!" She cried over the racket coming from her alarm clock and Neave's cries.

"You've woke her up with your silly alarm!" Mason sat up and began to cradle Neave, rocking her gently in his arms. "Why are you getting up this early? We've not long got to bed!"

Alex tried to claw her way back up on the bed with her red manicured nails, "I have to be in work early! We've still got a lot to go over at the meeting so we're starting it earlier and hopefully we can leave earlier too!"

Alex leant half on and off the bed, unable to climb up on to the mattress. Alex grunted in annoyance as she began to bat her hand at the ringing alarm clock in a desperate attempt to turn it off. Mason glared at her angrily the entire time, watching fail over and over again to turn off the alarm. He continually rocked Neave who was crying in to his chest whilst he watched Alex. Eventually, she manged to send the clock flying off of the bedside cabinet and on to the floor causing the high-pitched ringing to come to a sudden stop. Alex sighed in relief and then pulled herself up on to the bed, she lay exhausted next to Mason who looked down at her in disbelief as she closed her eyes to return to sleep.

"Umm, Alex?" said Mason, "don't you need to be somewhere?"

"I'm too tired!" Alex groaned loudly.

Mason's teeth began to grit tgether as Neave's now quieter cries once again begam to screech through the apartment. "Alex! Would please stop waking up the baby!" Mason yelled jumping up from the bed and rocking her whilst he circled the room shushing her soothingly.

"I'm sorry," Alex whispered, "I'm just so so tired!"

"Me too love but I'd rather she gets more sleep than us."

Alex whimpered, "I can't believe I have to be in work in an hour! Mason, you go for me?"

Mason shook his head, "sorry, it's officially daddy daughter day. Not like either of us will actually have the energy to do anything."

"Do you have any plans?"

"No," yawned Mason, "I might take her to see my mum, I'm not sure yet. I would like to get some sleep first." Mason swayed Neave tenderly in his arms and soon enough her cries became quieter. "Hey," he whispered to Alex, "is she awake?"

Alex walked over to Mason and peered over his shoulder only to see Neave burying her tear stained face into Mason's neck. Her eyes were closed and she breathed softly as she drifted further in to a calming sleep. Alex smiled down at her daughter and gave light sigh in relief.

"She's a sleep," she told Mason, "put her back in our bed then you can both get some rest."

Mason returned to his and Alex's bed and carefully placed Neave in the center of it before climbing in next to her, pulling the bed sheets over to cover them both up. Mason cuddled up to Neave and softly stroked her hair. He smiled sweetly at her as she edged closer in to his embrace.

"I'm going to get ready for work, you too have a nice day," said Alex before kissing Mason on the cheek. Now get some sleep, you look exhausted."

"I will thanks love," Mason yawned. He listened as Alex left the room and shut the door behind her, Mason pulled Neave right up to him and kissed her on her forehead. As his lips touched her head, he felt the blazing heat radiating from her. He instantly pulled back and gulped nervously as Neave began hitting her forehead whilst wincing in pain. Mason quickly began to sooth her, he watched on as the pain seemed to vanish from her face and she returned to a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Justin stood at the head of the long table and gazed upon the endless rows of council members watching him like a hawk. They examined his every step, movement, gesture and words he said critically. Justin felt his heart about to explode from his chest, it rattled and pumped erratically from nerves. The hall they had gathered in reeked of tension, most of which came from Tootie Tootie as Justin often caught him snarling at him nastily.

"Now," Justin continued as he addressed the council, "seems that we have finally got through fifteen of our topics to discuss we should move on to the next one which is what do we do next as a council to improve our practice and policies. Personally, I feel that we are doing everything correctly. Every procedure we are following is the right one, I just think perhaps we should all-" Justin paused and listened carefully as he heard a low rumbling rattled down the table. "Can anyone hear that? He asked in a whisper, listening intently to the noise.

Tootie Tootie rolled his eyes, "maybe you should ask her."

Tootie Tootie gestured to the end of the table, Justin looked past the solemn faces of his council members and looked down the table, focusing on the person sat right at the end. Alex sat fast asleep, snoring and drooling on the table like a teething infant. Her head drooped face down on the shiny wooden table, Justin looked around at the sniggering council members glancing between him and Alex. Justin swiftly went over to Alex and shook her firmly on the shoulder.

"Alex," he hissed, "Alex! Wake up!"

Gradually Alex opened her eyes and groaned loudly, "Mom! I don't want to go to school today!"

"Alex!" Justin yelled causing her to jerk awake.

Alex looked around in confusion and began to stare at the lines of council members sat around the table staring at her in fascination. Then it clicked where she was. "Oh god," Alex gulped nervously, slowly she looked up only too see Justin glaring down. Alex noticed Justin's nostrils flare as his eyes burned in to her face. "Hi," she smiled widely, hoping to break the tension that was steadily building.

Justin rolled his eyes, "you know what everyone, we've gone through a lot of work today. Why don't you all go home early? You've earned it! And I'll fill Alex in on what she's missed."

Everyone in the council nodded and one by one they rose from the table and slowly began to leave. Tiredly they bid farewell to each other and trundled out the room in small groups whilst casting judgemental glances at Alex and whispering to each other. Alex watched on in embarrassment, she turned her head to the side in order to avoid everyone's eye contact but much to her dismay she ended up face to face with Tootie Tootie. She gulped nervously as he glared at her, his face was emotionless, which unnerved Alex even more. He silently shook his head before walking towards the door.

"I take it you can deal with her?" he yelled over to Justin.

Justin eagerly nodded, "of course I can! Why wouldn't I?"

"Well you've just handled everything else so well professor!" He snarled sarcastically.

Tootie Tootie gave one last condescending look before storming out of the room, violently slamming the door behind him. Justin gave a heavy sigh and collapsed into a chair behind him.

"What the hell Alex?" He whined, rubbing his head in frustration.

"I'm sorry. We had a really bad night with Neave, I've practically had no sleep! And Mason _literally_ had no sleep, so you can imagine how bad she really was."

"Why what's wrong with Neave?"

"I don't know!" Alex exclaimed in exhaustion, "Dr. Butcher said there's nothing wrong with her and I believed him. But Mason thinks he's wrong and now I kind of do too. I've never seen her like that before Justin, I've never seen anyone like that before."

"Alex," Justin began sympathetically while taking Alex's hand, "our family has always been treated by Dr. Butcher and he's never been wrong before."

"You didn't see her though Justin-"

"I know! And you and Mason are her parents and you guys know best. But let's face it Alex, you're no medical expert. Just trust him."

"What if she gets like that again though? I can't stand seeing her that sick…"

"Then take her back to see him, just give her some time and who knows the problem will probably solve itself."

"I hope so."

* * *

_Alex sat propped up on the bed holding both Mason and Harper's hand as she gritted her teeth together tightly. Painful moans continued to slip from her lips as she attempted to breath through the pain. Mason used his free hand to rub Alex's leg which she had lay on the small white rail that had been erected on the edge of the bed between her and Mason. With Harper's free hand she held on to the other white rail that stood between her and Alex as she watched her friend in worry. Every now and again Harper would try to move the hair that was sticking to Alex's face but despite her efforts every time Alex's head moved while she writhed in pain in would fall back down on to her cheek and forehead._

"_Okay Alex, on the next contraction be ready to push," Dr. Butcher said then he positioned himself at the bottom of the bed as he smiled at Alex reassuringly._

_Alex turned to Harper and looked at her with fear in her eyes. Harper gave a small smile as she used both her hands to grasp Alex's trembling hand. "You're going to be ok Alex, just push, okay." Alex nodded as her breathing began to gradually calm down. Then another contraction hit. Alex seized Mason and Harper's hands tighter as she began to bear down and push._

_Her pale face turned bright red as she put all of her strength and effort in to pushing. When the contraction faded Alex's breathing became heavier and her head collapsed back on to the fluffy pillow. She rested her hands on top of her bump while she grunted and breathed in and out through her mouth. "why does it hurt so bad?" She cried with tears trailing down her cheeks._

"_It's alright love, it's nearly over." Mason reassured her by giving her shaking hand another squeeze._

_Abruptly, Alex's sweat bathed snow-white face turn bright red. She gradually brought her knees closer to her chest and held them there whilst she remained frozen._

"_Remember to breath Alex. Take it easy," Dr. Butcher advised her. But she couldn't._

_Alex was completely focussed on pushing. Harper and Mason both winced and grimaced, sympathising with Alex's pain as they both could clearly see the pressure building in her body. Once. Then for a second time._

"_Baby's crowning!" Dr. Butcher happily announced, "Mason, would you like to see?"_

_Mason sluggishly edged his way down the bed, eventually peering over Dr. Butcher's head to take a look. His eyes instantly widened as his jaw dropped, he stared uncomfortably while Alex continued to push._

"_What can you see?" Harper asked excitedly._

"_I'm not really sure, I can't tell where Alex finishes and where the baby starts."_

_With that Alex promptly gave him a swift kick to the side before she had a small rest as the contraction faded away._

"_Whenever you're ready Alex," said Dr. Butcher, "one more push."_

_Alex nodded as she gasped in exhaustion, then she gave a huge push. In what felt like an instant Alex felt a sudden rush surge through her body, she let out a tired cry and before she knew it Dr. Butcher held out the small baby in his arms. Alex fell back on the pillow and reached out for the baby as Dr. Butcher passed it to her, she quickly grouped it in to her arms while Harper and Mason looked at them in awe and fascination._

_Alex gave a light sigh as the baby took its first breath and let out a shrieking cry._

"_You did it!" Harper cried happily, "you actually did it!"_

"_It's a baby," Alex stated, "we have a baby!"_

_Mason silently nodded in response rushing over to Alex and getting a closer look. His eyes quickly filled with tears, the same went for Alex and Harper. He planted a kiss on top of Alex's head. "I love you so so much," he whispered. Alex smiled weakly at him before he gave yet another kiss but this time on her soft lips._

_He couldn't help but observe all the unique features the new-born had. A little button nose and wide glossy eyes. Her skin was so smooth without a single impurity. Her hair was so soft you would think you were touching delicate silk threads._

"_So, what do we have?" Dr. Butcher asked smugly._

_All three of the teens peered down at the baby. "A girl," they all smiled._

"_Well let's get her all cleaned up for you and then you can have all the hugs you'd like," said Dr. Butcher as he carefully took the baby from Alex. "I'll take her to my assistant and then I'll get you fixed up Alex."_

_Alex nodded and watched as Dr Butcher carried the baby away out of the room._

"_I'm going with her," Mason announced, "will you be okay?"_

_Alex nodded as she gave a yawn. Mason gave her a quick kiss onto her clammy head and rushed out of the room to find Dr. Butcher and the baby._

_When he arrived in the hall way it was completely desolate. The room was filled with an eerie silence, it seemed as though the hospital had been abandoned, empty strollers and wheelchairs were left spread across the room. Scattered around along with dozens of empty chairs and rusted old medical equipment. The lights flickered uncontrollably as he looked around searching for someone to help him. Ancient medical reports and tattered pieces of paper blew across the stained floor and past his feet. Mason looked up at the patient board only to see that all the patient's names and the dates had been smudged, making them impossible to read._

_He stood in complete silence until he heard the cry of a new born at the end of the hall._

"_Hello?" he called out, "Dr. Butcher?"_

_But there was no reply._

_He began to walk down the hallway cautiously, following the baby's cry. The lights continued to flicker, sometimes leaving Mason in complete darkness. He stared down at the end of the hall and saw no one there, then suddenly the lights went out. When they finally came back on Mason saw that there was now a hooded dark figure stood at the end of the shadowy hallway holding a baby. Mason, feeling infuriated, instantly ran at the figure._

"_LET HER GO!" He roared but the figure floated away._

_Mason rapidly ran after the figure which was floating out of the hospital with the baby tightly clutched in its arms. The hospital door slammed in Mason's face as the figure escaped outside. He fell to the ground in a heavy thump, clutching his bruised side, Mason immediately shot back up and flew out of the hospital doors._

_His heart sank and his legs seemed to lose all feeling as he found himself stood on Waverly Place. Lightning and thunder echoed through the air as heavy, cold rain began pounding down onto Mason's face as he stared up at the roof of the substation. A sickly feeling swirled in his stomach whilst a hot sweat took over his body as he stood watching Ana who was perched on top of the roof, she tightly embraced Neave in her arms as she stood staring out across the city._

"_Dad, help us." Said Ana, who was in a trance like state, "save us daddy."_

_Mason looked around in panic, only to see him stood alone in the street. His heart began to beat rapidly as he searched around for help. "Ana!" He called, "stay there!"_

"_This is your fault…" he heard a voice whisper behind him. But when he turned around no one was there. Suddenly, the voice appeared again. "You could have saved her…" Once again Mason spun around but he was still stood alone in the street._

"_Why couldn't you help her?" Mason looked next to him only to see Juliet and Alex looking up at Ana and Neave on the roof top. Slowly, they turned their heads to look at him. Their pale complexions glowed in the moonlight, Mason looked sadly at their eyes. The dark makeup they both wore streamed down their faces, leaving pitch black trails on their cheeks._

"_This is your fault," the girls said in unison._

_Mason looked back up at his daughters on the roof and stared helplessly at them as he found himself at a loss for words. Eventually, Ana looked down at Mason and quietly she uttered the words, "I'm sorry."_

_The next thing Mason knew a dark hooded figure appeared behind his daughters, as Mason sped over to the building Ana and Neave were launched off of the roof after being pushed by the mysterious figure. Mason screamed in terror as he watched his daughters fall through the air on to the stone cold ground…_

* * *

"No!" Mason yelled as he leapt up from his sleep. His desperately tried to get control of his breathing as he panted rapidly, his hands had become warm and damp from the drops of sweat that had gathered together during his restless sleep.

"Mason?" He heard a soft voice say, "are you alright love?"

Mason looked over and saw him mother sat on the cream coloured carpet with Neave stood on her lap while she held her grandmother's hands and danced along with the characters being shown on the tv beside her. Mason took a look around in order to familiarise himself with his surroundings.

His mother no longer lived in that old dingey cave she shared with his father in the sewers. Since their separation, Linda Greyback had bought her own house on the outskirts of New York. Somewhere quieter where she was free to be herself so she could wolf up and go hunting whenever she pleased but close enough to the city that she could be apart of its everyday life, and most importantly so she could still be near her son and granddaughter. The house she lived it was the average stereotypical American home, a red front door, white shutters on the windows and a garden big enough for Neave to play in as she grew older. Although, this home was not a large as other homes in that area it was big enough for Linda.

As Mason come to terms with his surroundings he stared at the warm beige walls and gently squeezed the brown leather couch cushions beneath him as he closed his eyes and began to take calming breaths. He felt his heart gradually return to its natural pace but he was once again startled when he heard his mother begin to yell.

"Mason!" She called pulling him out of his trance, "what's the matter?"

"Nothing," he yawned, "I must have fell asleep."

"If your still tired the spare beds made up if you want to go for another sleep, I'll be fine with Neave."

"No it's okay thanks, I'll be fine now."

"You don't look it," she scoffed, "did you actually get any sleep last night?"

Mason shook his head as he gave another yawn. Linda found amusement in this and began to laugh, causing Neave to giggle along with her grandmother despite not knowing what was happening.

"Have you been keeping mummy and daddy awake?" She asked Neave whilst ticking her under her arms. Neave instantly collapsed on to Linda laughing as she continued to tickle her, "you little monkey Neavie Greyback!" She laughed as Neave roared in laughter.

"She hasn't been sleeping," Mason told his mother, "she keeps getting a temperature and she just screams nearly all night. Alex took her the doctor, but he said she was fine."

"Of course she is! Look at her! Such a happy babba aren't you Neavie," she puckered her lips and kissed Neave lightly on the cheek. "Don't worry about it," she told Mason, "you did that all the time!"

"Really?"

"Yeah and you were older than Neave is. It's what all toddlers do! I mean, she's probably only getting a temperature because she gets herself so upset."

"So, you don't think there's something wrong with her?"

"No, not at all. Mason she's perfect, if there was something wrong we'd know."

Mason nodded, "yeah your right."

"Of course I am," grinned Linda, "because I would know if anything was wrong with my little princess!" She began placing various kisses across of Neave's face, leaving Neave squirming around cackling to herself.

Mason smiled as he watched his daughter and mother play happily together, Linda carefully placed Neave on to the ground and continued to tickle her stomach whilst trailing up to tickle under her armpits. Neave remained flat on her back and kicked her legs out violently at her grandmother at the same time as she hysterically screeched. She quickly turned bright red in the face as she made a desperate attempt to wriggle away from her her but Linda would repeatedly pull Neave back by her ankles only to recommence tormenting her. Underneath Neave's loud laughs a low ringing could be heard.

Mason looked around in confusion, "what's that?"

Linda slowly stopped tickling Neave, who quickly jumped up and ran to her dad giggling to herself, and pulled her cell phone from the pocket in her jeans. She glanced at the screen before buttoning the call and launching her cell on to the floor next to her.

"Who was it?" Mason asked curiously as he pulled Neave up on to his lap.

"No one important." She smiled at Mason and began to wiggle her slender fingers at Neave, causing her to burst out into another spout of laugher and bury her face in Mason's chest.

"Oh," Mason sighed, "I think I have an idea who that someone might be. Its dad isn't it?"

"That obvious is it?" she laughed to herself in disbelief.

"Mum, you know if you need any help sorting the divorce-"

"No it's fine," she insisted, "it's nearly all sorted. Its just… he phoned last week to tell me he's coming here to finalize everything and so we can sign the divorce papers."

"Right, okay. So what's the problem? I mean you were the one who wanted to separate, right?"

"Yeah of course, but that's not what's bothering me."

"Well what is it?"

"When he's here he wants to see someone…"

Linda glanced over at Neave who was now sat on Mason's lap, she had both of his hands tightly gripped in her grasp and she was completely concentrated as she tired to force his hands to clap together. Mason rolled his eyes and gave a heavy sigh, "great," he murmured.

"I've told him that he shouldn't be asking me-"

"That he should ask me? Well he's barely spoke to me since she's been born, and I certainly haven't heard from him in the past few weeks so it shows how interested he really is in his granddaughter."

"Listen, I have no idea what's going through his head. But if he asks me again I'm just going to keep telling him to ask you and we'll just see what he does. Neave's your daughter, you can always say no. Plus, like you said he might not even make contact with you."

Mason nodded, "yeah your right, I'm worrying over nothing."

"Yes, so try not to panic. Its going to be weeks before he even flies out here."

"Mum," Mason began nervously, "did he say anything about her? Neave I mean…"

"Not much. He just said he thinks its about time he got to meet her, but part of me thinks that he's hoping this will help him get back in touch with you too."

"I doubt it."

"Mason, I know you two don't always see eye to eye but he's still your dad. Just think, how would you feel if Neave felt like this towards you?"

"It'd kill me," he admitted sheepishly, avoiding any eye contact with his mother.

"Then no matter how much of a miserable git he can be, just think twice about whatever you decide. Okay?"

"Okay."


	10. Chapter 10

_02:17 am_

Alex sat in the white rocking chair in the corner of Neave's room, she rocked violently back and forth whilst clutching Neave in her arms desperately trying to soothe her excruciating cries. Neave constantly whacked herself in her face with her tightly clenched fists, each time she hit herself she gave out another painful cry. Alex struggled to hold back her tears, she was yet spending another sleepless night listening to her daughter screaming for what seemed to be absolutely no reason at all. The mixture of no sleep, confusion and frustration made Alex want to scream down the apartment herself. In the year since Neave was born never had she ever acted in such a way, apart from the last few weeks of course.

Alex urgently tried to calm Neave, often taking a moment to stroke her soft brown locks only for Neave to then yank at it and cause herself even more pain. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and recommenced aggressively hitting herself, Alex groaned in exhaustion and vigorously began rocking Neave in her arms. She tenderly placed a soft kiss on the top of Neave's head in an attempt to comfort her but in return all Alex got was a swift slap to the face from Neave.

Alex quickly clasped her hand on to her cheek, "oh no you didn't," she mumbled whilst rubbing her burning cheek. "Mason!"

"What!" she heard him call from the next room over Neave's horrific cries.

"Help me!"

Mason rushed in to the room but paused when he saw Alex cradling Neave and her sore cheek, "what's wrong?" he asked chuckling to himself.

"It's not funny Mason! She just hit me!"

"What? No, she wouldn't do that."

"Well I'm sorry but she did! Now will you please just take off those rose-tinted goggles you always seem to be wearing and just help me with our brat of a daughter!"

"Alex she's not a brat, why are you saying that?"

"Because I'm sorry Mason but she is! We haven't slept for weeks! She cries all night! I am exhausted and I can't take this anymore!"

Alex felt the tears that had been stinging her eyes begin to escape as they started to trail down her cheeks. Mason knelt down beside her and gripped her hand tightly, "I'm sorry. I guess I have been making excuses for her behaviour lately. It's just I'm worried there's something really wrong with her or that something is going to happen to her. There has to be a reason why she's been acting like this!"

"But I took her to see Dr. Butcher and he said she was fine! Why would something be wrong with her?"

Mason shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. It's just, since Ana died those nightmares I've been having-"

"Wait, you're still having those? You haven't mentioned them in awhile."

"Yeah well, they're not something I like to talk about."

"You've never even told me what they're about."

"Like I said, it's not something I like to talk about."

"But how can I help you if you don't talk to me?"

"Fine, I keep dreaming that Neave's up on the roof with Ana when she fell and it's all my fault that they get hurt. Happy now?"

"What! Oh my gosh, Mason you don't really feel that way, do you?"

"Look it doesn't matter what I think, we can talk about this another time. Let's just get Neave sorted, okay?"

Carefully, Mason placed his hand on top of Neave's sweaty forehead but then instantly pulled it back, wincing in pain as he clutched his hand closely to his chest. "Have you felt how hot she is? That isn't normal Alex!"

Alex hesitantly copied Mason and put her hand on to Neave's head before loudly crying, "oh crap! That burns!"

Neave gave another painful scream and squeezed her fists forcefully together, Alex and Mason looked at each other in fear while Neave launched herself around in Alex's arms.

"What should we do?" Mason asked.

Alex snapped her fingers and in a dim flash of light her red wooden wand appeared in her hand. She levitated it over Neave's head and watched as the rays shot out on to Neave's forehead. Almost instantly, the low humming from her wand transformed into an ear-splitting siren which released red rays of light as it constantly circled around the room. "Another temperature," Alex stated rolling her eyes.

"Obviously, we didn't need your wiz-ometer to tell us that! What now? It's too late to call Dr. Butcher."

"Take her," Alex passed Neave over to Mason and began dialling on her wand.

"Who are you calling?" Question Mason as he swayed his body around whilst rubbing Neave on her back as she held on to him tightly.

"Just a minute," Alex panted as she dialled faster, "beep-bo-beep-bop-bee-beep-boo. beep-bo-beep-bop-bee-beep-boo BEEP! "

They both stood waiting patiently while Alex waited for an answer. Mason stared at Alex in confusion, often mouthing questions to her such as, 'who is it?' and 'what are you doing?' but instead of getting an answer Alex would simply reply by waving her hands around in his face and pulling irritated faces in Mason's direction. She quietly paced the room, trying to ignore Neave's distressed sobs, while she waited for an answer.

She paused as the call was finally answered, "hello?" Alex asked hopefully, "mommy! I need help!"

* * *

_3:03 am_

Theresa sat bunched up in her feathery duvet as she pulled it up beneath her chin and huddled down in between her smothering thick pillows. She felt her tired eyes once again become heavy while Alex rambled on to her over the phone. Theresa constantly nodded, agreeing with Alex and telling her what she wanted to hear. She tried very much to be there for Alex and help her in her time of need but she found it increasingly difficult with Jerry loudly snoring down her ear and taking up a majority of the bed.

"Ok mijha," she yawned, "no, no don't worry you're not keeping me up," she lied, "so tell me what's Neave's temperature again?... Uh huh… Okay, did she eat any of her supper? Yeah? Umm… Okay… Uh…"

Before she could begin her next sentence Jerry snored so deafeningly loud it roared around the room, causing Theresa not even be able to hear Alex on the other end of the line.

"Excuse me sweetie, let me just go in the hall away from your father before I smother him in his sleep!" She darted out of the room and into to the long tanned orange hallway where it was calm and quiet.

Theresa gave a sigh in relief, "okay Alex, what was you saying? Alright… Well I'm sure you don't need to worry… Yes Alex, I can hear her screaming… Yes Alex I can imagine it's hard to deal with… Oh Alex don't get upset, she'll be fine! Is Mason there with you? Okay, well I'm sure he's doing all he can to help… Yes Alex I do know how hard it is to be a working mother… Listen Alex, if you want me to come over and help I can leave now?"

Theresa sighed in relief, "Are you sure? Okay… Well how about you both see how she is in the morning and if she's no better I'll take her back to Dr. Butcher for you, it's probably still the side affects from her shots but if it makes you and Mason feel better I'll take her. That way you guys can go to work and college. But who knows she'll probably be fine! Yes of course I think she'll be okay! Hey actually, why don't you guys come for dinner tomorrow? It might help take the load off you a little… Okay mijha I'll speak to you in the morning… Night sweetie!"

She hung up on the call and collapsed against the wall in exhaustion, "oh dios!" She yawned as she slumped back in to her room and back into her soft bed. Theresa curled up next to her husband ready to return to sleep when she heard a low grumble next to her.

"Who've you been talking to?" Jerry murmured in to his pillow.

"Alex. She thinks Neave's sick again and she needed some advice."

Jerry shot up, "is she okay? Do we need to go help?"

"No, I asked that. She said that they'll be okay, I offered to take Neave to the doctor tomorrow if they think she needs help and I've asked them if they want to come to dinner."

"What did they say?"

"She said they'll come, I just thought if we're all around Neave it might take some pressure off her and Mason."

"Good idea, well lets get some sleep it sounds like we're gonna have a busy day tomorrow." Jerry let out a thunderous yawn, "man I just hope I can get some sleep!"

"Oh I'm sure you'll have no problem with that Jerry…"

* * *

_6:37 am_

Alex stretched out in her bed and squinted as the light rays of sunlight shone threw her drapes and stung her dark hazel eyes. She reached her arm out and her manicured hand began to search the mattress until she felt Mason's firm figure lay closely behind her. Alex flipped herself over so that she way now lay facing the back of Mason's body, gently she wrapped her arms around him before hugging him closely. She remained still as she felt the heat radiate from his body and the gentle movements from his chest, it leisurely rose and fell with each soft breath he took. Alex smiled at Mason lovingly and then started to delicately play with his brown glossy hair that resided on the back of his head.

The room remained silent as Alex continued to lay still next to Mason. As time went on she felt herself very slowly drifting back off to sleep when she heard a small squeaky voice appear from the other side of Mason, "oh no!"

Alex shot up and peered over Mason only to see Neave lay beside her father, tangled in his tight embrace, she looked up at Alex with her wide brown shiny eyes and her pink pacifier held securely in her mouth. Neave gasped dramatically, "oh no!"

Alex quickly shushed Neave, "I forgot you were here." Neave remained fixated on Alex as she carefully pulled her over Mason and laid her down beside her on the bed, Alex began to stroke Neave's brown locks carefully causing her to smile up at her mom.

"I see you're feeling better. Is your head not hurting today?"

Alex placed her hands on Neave's head and waited patiently while Neave quietly babbled away to herself. "No temperature?"

Alex looked at Neave in confusion while she kicked her dainty legs on the mattress and laughed quietly to herself. "Ah-dah," she muttered with her pacifier still in her mouth, "ah-dah!"

"Shh…" Alex softly rubbed Neave's stomach smiling, "let daddy sleep."

"No," Neave giggled roaming around the mattress.

"Well someone's clearly well enough for day care," Alex smiled kissing Neave on her rosy cheeks.

Alex then heard a low grumble beside her. She turned to see Mason shifting in his space, his arms stretching out and searching the bed with his eyes still tightly shut. "Neave?" he whispered, "where are you love?"

"She's here!" cheered Alex as she picked up Neave and dropped her heavily on to Mason's torso.

He shot up in shock, clutching his sides tightly, "bloody hell!" he called. "What the heck Alex!"

"Look! She's better!" She exclaimed happily, hugging both Mason and Neave tightly.

"Great," yawned Mason, "that's great…"

"Aww are you sleepy honey," Alex cooed pinching Mason's cheek.

"I'm surprised you're not! I thought we were supposed to be through all the sleepless nights?"

"Well apparently I didn't sleep through until I was five. Only four more years babe and then we're done!"

"Fantastic," muttered Mason sarcastically.

He pulled Neave closely to his body and tightly embraced her in his arms. Alex watched lovingly as he gave her multiple kisses on her head. Quickly, she lay down next to him and snuggled up to them before giving them both kisses on their faces.

"Oh, no temperature?" Mason asked.

"Nope! Not at all!"

"That's something then."

"How are you?"

"Me?" Mason chuckled, "bloody tired love!"

"No I mean, what you said last night. Its been kind of playing on my mind. Are you really worried something's gonna happen to Neave?"

Mason hesitated, "No. I mean… I don't know, I'm probably just getting anxious over nothing. Lets just forget it, I was tired and panicking but she's fine."

"Mason, but you know if you ever feel like that you can always talk to me. I know how hard it was when Ana-"

"Can we just leave it please?" He moved Neave off him and got up from the bed, "I'm going to get ready for college."

"So that's it?" Alex asked as she began to cradle Neave, "you don't want to talk about it?"

"Not really love, maybe another time."

Alex nodded as she watched Mason leave the room. "We're going to my parents for dinner tonight is that okay?"

"Yeah fine!"

Alex laid back on to the bed with Neave still tightly held in her arms. "You're okay, right?" She asked her.

Neave simply nodded her head before she pulled lightly on Alex's long locks.

"Okay then, I'll take your word for it."


	11. Chapter 11

"Neavie!" Called a perky blonde from the reading area, "why don't you come look at these flashcards with me?"

"No!" Neave spat as she sat playing with a badly aged rag doll on the soft flooring, surrounded by the other children in her class.

The perky blonde rose from her seat whilst groaning loudly and dragged herself over to her dark-haired colleague who wore an identical blue royal blue scrubs to her. "Apparently she can't say mom or dad but she can certainly tell you when she isn't interested in something. Since when did she become so stubborn?"

"I know! I've noticed that too! Then again, Heather Evergreen did spend most of the time with her, we haven't had chance to get to know her."

"Yeah, and now she's left to work for her friend Gigi and left us with this… little witch," snarled the blonde glaring at Neave as she played alone.

"I wouldn't say she was a witch, this age is quite challenging. It's probably normal."

"Jenna, none of the oter children are this 'challenging' I have no idea what to do with her! I mean anytime I go near her she growls at me, what is that about?" They both watched Neave carefully, she seemed content playing alone but she often stopped to violently rub her head. She squinted in discomfort as she pressed her hand against it roughly. "And why does she keep doing that?"

"Maybe she's tired? Should I put her down for a nap?"

The blonde watched as Neave stood up and began to wander over to a small crowd of children sat around the art table. She sat down next to a small boy who had firey red hair and a beaming smile as he scribbled crazily across the paper with a coloured crayon. "No," the blonde stated as she took notice of how closely Neave was watching the boy, "she seems fine." She then turned to her colleague, "so, how long do you think it'll be until Heather comes back this time?"

The dark hair girl laughed loudly, "last time she worked with her friend she lasted two weeks before she came crawling back!"

"Okay then, I give it a week!" The blonde joked with her friend.

They both burst out in to hysterically fits of laughter. They held on tightly to each other in order to help them regain their postures as they tried to compose themselves. However, their laughter was abruptly came to a halt when they heard a heart wrenching scream. The two young day care workers turned only to see Neave pinning the small boy to the art table. He fought frantically as Neave lay on top of him, slowly sinking her teeth further in to his delicate pale skin.

"Neave! NO!"

* * *

"No Alex," Justin sighed running his fingers through his thick gelled raven hair, "we can't allow for Pegasus stables to be built here at WizTech."

"What why?" She whined sitting on the edge of the long wooden table. She looked past the other council members and ahead at Justin on the other end of the table.

"Because Alex, they're an endangered species! Do you really expect a bunch of teenage wizards to care for them?"

"But they're so cute!"

"Alex if you think they're that cute then go visit them at the Wiz-Zoo, not my school! Now any other matters to discuss?" Justin asked his council. They all looked around at each other in curiosity and then one by one they shook their heads, informing Justin of their answer. "Okay then! Thank you for yet another productive meeting. Council dismissed."

Instantly, nearly all of the council member rose from their seats. Their chairs echoed across the stoned floor as they shoved them back, quickly rushing to leave. All but one, Chancellor Tootie Tootie, he remained comfortable sat in his seat, smugly ssmiling at his colleagues as he began to watch them leave. "Actually professor! I have something I'd like to put to the council."

Almost in unison all of the council members moaned loudly before dragging themselves back to their seats. Justin turned to Tootie Tootie who stared a him uncomfortably, he gave Justin a sly smirk which made him feel very uneasy.

"Of course, go ahead councillor."

Tootie Tootie nodded and leisurely rose from his seat, he stood in silence as his fellow council members looked up at him impatiently. But this did not signal to Tootie Tootie that he should get on with what he had to say, if anything seeing them all awaiting his ideas made him feel in complete control. He savoured the moment, knowing that all the power was all in his hands but only for a short amount of time.

"Fellow council members," he began, "I've been thinking lately, about something our very own professor and head of our council mentioned around the time when our new colleague Councillor Russo joined our team. About marriage and family wizard laws, but more specifically Hybrid children."

"What about them?" Alex interveined.

"I think there should be more awareness on them, how they are actually a big part of our society and how they should be involved."

"Really?" Justin questioned him, "that's it? No catch?"

"Why would there be a catch professor? I mean, we have the parent of a hybrid sat in this very room! They should be acknknowledged!"

"For what reasons though?" asked Alex, "how do we know your not going to make them look like freaks? Because they're not, my daughter is perfect and harmless."

"I never said she wasn't, all I said is that our fellow wizards should be made more aware of them."

The room was filled with silence, the council members sat contemplating Tootie Tooties suggestion, some even seeing it as a good thing. But Alex and Justjin turned to each other and gave each other a nervous glance. They had mixed feelings about this, mainly because it was coming from Tootie Tootie who to everyone's knowledge did not like monsters and wizards mixing, never mind having children.

"It's a very interesting point councillor," Justin told him, "but I think we should all think about this more carefully. We shall speak about it again at our next meeting."

"But why? If they're so harmless what is there to hide? It's like your ashamed of your niece?"

"I'm not!"

"Listen," Alex started, "there is nothing wrong with hybrid children, but personally I feel you are using my child as a poster person for this and I don't want her to be put out there for everyone to see. There are thousands of hybrids, all of them are different, so why make an example out of them? I know there is a stigma against them but surely there is another way-"

Alex paused as her wand began to ring in her leather boot.

"Excuse me," she muttered quietly before a ray emitted on her wand red, _'Mason calling.'_ She shrugged it off and ended the call before returning her wand to her boot. "Anyway, as I was saying. Yes there mybe some bad hybrids out there but most, like my daughter, are like anyone else! Just like there are bad wizards and good wizards so I don't see why we should expose them for this!"

Yet again Alex froze as her wand rang loudly, "I'm sorry," she laughed awkwardly, "just one second." She rushed to the back of the grand hall and answered the call. "Mason," she whispered, "what's the matter? I'm suppose to be working."

"I know love I'm sorry. But it's Neave, theres been an incident at her day care we've been called in to see the deputy principle."

"What? Is she okay? Whats happened? When do we need to go?"

"Now! Can you get out of work?"

"Uhh, yeah, sure. I'll see you there."

She hung up the call and turned to the council who all sat staring at her. Justin stood at the end of the table looking concerned. "I'm sorry, I need to go." She rushed to the door and flung it open but she felt someone grab her arm and hold her back.

She turned to see Justin, he held on to her tightly and pulled her closer and stuttered in a hushed tone, "what is it? Is something wrong with Neave?"

"I don't know, but I'm really sorry I've gotta go. I'll speak to you later."

* * *

Mason paced the length of the day care lobby anxiously as he waited for Alex. He saw various parents come and go with their children, all so small and innocent. He smiled thinking of his own little girl, her infectious smile and laugh that sent his heart fluttering like crazy. He loved the way her own bubbly personality was starting to show, it grew everyday making her become her own person. Despite how much that saddened Mason that she was not going to be his baby forever, he was proud of the girl he knew she would grow up to be.

Mason froze when he saw a young blonde staff member glaring at him, he recongised her from Neave's class. He awkwardly smiled as he nodded his head to say hello. Slowly, she swaggered towards him, flicking her long blonde locks. She stared at Mason emotionless, her face completely still. "The deputy principle will be with you soon," she informed him blankly, "we'll watch Neave while he speaks to you and Neave's mother."

"Thank you, I'll come and get her when we're done."

The blonde scoffed, "no problem." She turned and walked away before quietly muttering to herself, "thank god for that."

Mason swallowed nervously upon hearing her words, he tapped his foot impatiently and bit on his finger nail as he stood waiting quietly. His attention was soon drawn to the front entrance as Alex burst through the door, rushing over to him and engulfing him in a hug.

"Whats going on?" She asked in panic.

"I don't know, was Justin okay with you leaving?"

"Yeah he was fine with it. Has anyone talked to you?"

"Just one if her teachers saying the deputy principle is coming to talk to us, I haven't a clue whats going on."

"I know! I'm starting to know how my parents felt when my principle wanted to speak them."

"Lets just hope this isn't a regular thing then."

Alex nodded with him in agreement. They both stood with each other nervously watching as the clock slowly ticked away, making the time pass excruciating slower than it actually was. But their attention was soon divereted when they heard a chirpy voice call from down the hall.

"Hello! Lets see… Mr. Greyback and Miss Russo? Wait!" Both Alex and Mason watched on as a familiar figure walked in to the lobby, "Alex? Mason?"

"Zeke!"

* * *

Alex and Mason took a seat in Zeke's office, they looked around and took in all of his Captain Jim Bob memoribillia along with the endless amount of cat, robot and alien posters which were plastered across the plain beige walls. Zeke squeezed past them, walking behind the two wooden chairs they both sat uncomfortably on.

"Sorry, the office is abit of a squeeze," he told them laughing, "down side of only being the deputy!"

Zeke sat behind his desk and smiled widely at Alex and Mason who stared blankly at him, "wow!" he yelled enthusiastically, "this is crazy! I haven't seen you guys in so long and then it turns out your kid goes my day care! Actually, its crazy to think you have a kid, then again, I'm actually surprised you guys didn't have a baby sooner! I mean, remember that time Justin and I were playing video games in his room and we could hear you guys through the wall having-"

"Okay Zeke we get the point!" Interrupted Alex.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited to see you both!" Zeke beamed happily, "I mean I go to visit Justin a lot at WizTech, especially since Juliet broke up with him, but I just miss you guys so much! How is everybody? How's Harper doing? Does she like college? I knew she would go on to study fashion!"

"Zeke mate," began Mason calmly, "it's great too see you too and cathing up but do you mind telling us why we're here? Is everything okay with Neave?"

"Oh yeah sure!" He exclaimed regaining his composure whilst adjusting his black tie and short sleeved white shirt. "Well, there's been an incident in her class today."

"Oh my god! Is she okay?" Mason panicked, almost leaping up from his seat.

"Mason calm down!" Snapped Alex, "what is it Zeke?"

"I'm sorry to say there has been a problem with Neave's behaviour today. The girls working in her room caught her harming another child."

"Harming them how?" Alex asked chuckling, "I mean isn't that what kids do? God, the amount of stuff I use to do to Justin when I was a kid…"

"I'm afraid its more serious than that Alex."

"Serious how?"

Zeke pulled out a tablet from the first draw of his desk and began tapping at the device. Alex and Mason sat in complete silence watching him intently as he got a picture up on the screen. Gradually, Zeke hesitantly showed Alex and Mason the image. "I'm really sorry," he winced nervously.

Alex and Mason stared in disbelief as a cold chill crossed them, causing the hairs to stand up on the back of their necks. Alex gulped anxiously as she felt her mouth rapidly becoming dry and a sickly feeling building in her stomach. Her heart fluttered quickly and she began to fidget in her seat as she tried to distract herself from the picture. The gaping wound spread across the top of the small boy's shoulder. Layers of his raw flesh had been exposed, allowing the boy's blood to ooze from his wound and soak his soft skin and light t-shirt. Alex cringed as she noticed Neave's tiny teeth marks dotted across the wound in an almost circular motion.

"How could she do this?" Alex whispered to herself in disbelief.

Mason sat in utter stillness, he stared blankly at the picture and gripped the arms of the chair tightly. A sudden bloom of sweat came across him as his breath started to quicken. He lightly bounced his leg, feeling agitated and clenched his jaw together in order to try and regain his nerves.

"We don't usually take pictures," Zeke told them, "children this age biting is normal, but the girls felt this time it was necessary you seen this."

"This time?" Alex asked, "she's done this before?"

"Actually no, but apparently she has shown challenging behaviour before. Snatching, pushing, hitting, yelling and scratching the children."

"Why did no one tell us?"

"Well, settling in to a new setting can be difficult for a child this age. We like to give them time to settle before we discuss their behaviour with their parents encase it's due to their separation anxiety."

"And hows the kid?"

"Okay, his parents took him to a doctor and by the sounds of it, the injury looks worse than it is. But now I know that you're both her parents I have to ask, could this have anything to do with Neave's powers?"

"Neave's powers?" Alex laughed.

"No," spat Mason sternly, "she's one year old. She doesn't have any, it'd be impossible."

"Alright, no problem. I just thought I'd ask. I mean, knowing her background to me, that bite looks like something that could come from a young werewolf."

"No," Mason insisted, "it's not and she's not. Now if you don't mind is that everything or is there anything else?"

Zeke shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay well thanks mate but if that's all I'm going to get Neave." Mason rose from his seat laving Alex and Zeke staring up at him, "thanks mate, it's been good to see you. I'm sorry abut Neave, we'll make sure it doesn't happen again. Right Alex?"

"Right," Alex nodded slowly.

With that Mason left the room leaving Alex and Zeke alone. She turned and smiled at Zeke awkwardly as her cheeks began to blush light red. "I'm sorry about him, he finds it hard to hear anything bad about 'daddy's little angel.'"

Zeke chuckled to himself, "I totally understand, he's not the only dad around here who feels like that."

"Zeke, please be honest with me, do you think there's something wrong with Neave?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know," she sighed, "she just hasn't been herself lately. Everybody says she fine but I'm just not sure."

"Mother knows best. But personally, from what ive heard from the girls Neave is a very outgoing, cheeky and happy little girl. Hey who knows, she might just take after you!"

"Zeke, I thought you didn't want me to worry," joked Alex laughing.

"Sorry," he laughed, "but seriously Alex if you have any concerns just let me know. I'll do anything I can to help."

"Thank you Zeke."

"Alex!" they heard Mason call from the hallway, "are you ready to get Neave?"

"On my way!"

* * *

The car ride from the day care center was long and excruciatingly quiet, apart from the odd moment were Neave would babble happily to herself. Alex and Mason looked ahead on to the long open road and sat in silence, refusing to even look at each other. Neave roamed around in her car seat, giggling as she tried to claw at the window next to her and wriggle out of her restaints.

"Oh no," she gasped pointing to the window, "tee!"

"What love?" asked Mason, still not taking his eyes off the road.

"Tee!"

Alex snickered to herself, "I think she means a tree."

Mason nodded silently and continued to focus on his driving, tightening his grip on the steering wheel he spun the car around the corner and straight into a row of non-moving traffic. "Fantastic," he sighed throwing his head back on to the head restraint.

"Hey, are you okay?" Alex asked cautiously, "you've been really quiet for the whole ride."

"Fine," he mumbled. "I just want to get out of this traffic and to your parents before Neave gets antsy."

Alex nodded and watched Mason closely. She noticed him take several worried glances in to the interior mirror at Neave who was now tunefully chattering to herself, as if she was singing.

"She's okay you know."

Mason gave a heavy sigh, "yeah…"

* * *

Theresa stood around the burning stove as she slaved away cooking the dinner. Rapidly she sliced the sharp knife along the raw onion, hitting the wooden chopping board with a forceful thump with each cut she made. She quickly battered her long eye lashes as her eyes began to burn as an attempt to fight off the stinging sensation quickly spreading through her hazel eyes. Carefully, she wiped away the trails of tears slowly trekking down her flushed cheeks, making sure she did not smudge her makeup.

Jerry walked up the black spiral staircase and paused on the top step, he took a deep breath in and inhaled the intoxicating aromas coming from the kitchen. His stomach gave a low rumble and quickly Jerry made his way over the kitchen to investigate the intising smell.

"What is that?" he asked his wife as she took a break from chopping onions to stir the large pot boiling away on the stove.

"It's Fabada, my mothers recipe!"

Jerry's face grimaced, "that's not the one with the fish is it?"

"No," sighed Theresa, "that's Gazpachuelo. And you said you loved that!"

Before Jerry could answer the mustard coloured door swung open revealing Alex and Mason in the door way and Neave jumping around beside their feet. She rapidly run in to the room towards Jerry squealing happily, he turned to her smiling widely and welcomed her in to his open arms before scooping her up and swinging her around.

"Here's my baby girl!" He cooed whilst squeezing her tightly in his embrace.

Theresa watched her husband and granddaughter lovingly, sending a smile their way whenever she caught their eye contact. She then turned their attention to Alex and Mason, they also stood watching Jerry and Neave but they did not show any joy towards this union. Instead they watched their daughter with solemn expressions and cold glares. Theresa felt uneasy seeing them acting this way and instantly hundreds of thoughts shot through her mind.

Was they okay?

Is there something wrong with them?

Is there something wrong with Neave?

Have they been fighting?

Every scenario she created made her feel even more anxious and eventually Theresa found the nerve to speak up. "Hey guys," she anxiously walked over to them and hugged them weakly. "Are you both okay?"

Alex and Mason stayed silent and turned to each other. "We've been better," Alex began, "no thanks to your darling granddaughter over there."

"What?" Theresa asked in confusion, "you know what, tell me in a minute. dinners ready, let eat!"


	12. Chapter 12

"So wait a minute," Mumbled Jerry through his mouth full of food, "she did what?"

"She bit another kid!" Explained Alex angrily, "you should have seen the pictures Dad, it looked a mess! So gross…" She grimaced pushing her food around her bowl staring down at it unappetising.

"I really don't know how she managed to do it," Mason intervened as he tried to feed Neave another spoonful of her dinner whilst she sat strapped in to her pink fluorescent high chair.

She dramatically swung her head from side to side squeezing her eyes tightly shut as she whined loudly. "No ah-dah, no! No!"

"Oh come on Neavie, your Nanna's cooking isn't that bad!" Joked Jerry chuckling to himself, but he was quickly silence when Theresa shot a deadly glare at him from cross the dining table.

"Very funny Jerry," she snarled, "Max! Come down, your dinners getting cold!"

"I'm coming!" Max moaned as he ran down the spiral stairs. As he approached the table he took notice of Neave who was still protesting against Mason and refusing to eat her dinner. "'Sup scout?" He asked patting her on top of her head as he made his way to his seat.

"I really wish I knew," Mason groaned. Carefully, he guided the small spoon towards Neave mouth only for her to clamp it shut and turn her head away from him, "come on darling just one spoonful for Daddy?"

"No ah-dah, no! No!" She cried pushing the spoon away whilst batting her hands in Mason's face.

"Is this normal?" He asked turning to Theresa and Jerry, "she hasn't eaten properly for days."

Theresa nodded, "yeah totally normal! If you think Neave is being bad you should hve seen these two!" She pointed her long manicured finger, referring to Max and Alex.

"Even the biting?"

Theresa and Jerry both laughed loudly, "are you kidding?" Squealed Theresa, "you should have seen what she use to do to poor Justin! Believe me if he wasn't working tonight he'd have some tales to tell you!"

"Yeah don't worry about it," said Jerry pushing away his empty bowl, "she's just starting her terrible twos a year early- just like her mom!"

Mason turned to Alex and groaned, "we're screwed…"

"Oh come on it's not that bad," Jerry reassured them rising from his seat an walking over to Mason, "wait until she's eighteen and she gets pregnant, then you'll be screwed… now why doesn't Grandpa take Neavie over to watch some TV while Daddy eats his dinner, huh?"

Jerry lifted Neave up from her seat and cuddled her into his neck as he carried her over to the lounge area. She rested her head on to his shoulder and began to rub her weary eyes, she continued to let out small whimpers from her pursed lips which Jerry attempted to soothe her as he rubbed Neave's back and gave her soft kisses on to her cheek.

Mason gave a sigh in relief, "thank you!"

"Now Neavie, what should we watch?" Jerry asked as he and Neave nestled into the snug couch, "The Gurgles?"

"Guggles," Neave whimpered in to Jerry's shoulder tearily.

Jerry continued to flick through the TV channels, squinting as he focused on reading the small text on the wide screen opposite the couch where they sat. "Or we could go online and watch Baby Shark?"

"NO!" screamed Alex, Mason and Theresa in unison.

"Man, I love that song!" Max exclaimed before shovelling a large spoonful of the thick stew in to his mouth.

"Gurgles it is then," Jerry muttered to Neave whilst pressing the play button on the control. The TV began to blare out loud energetic music and high pitched voices as Jerry watched the coloured talking shapes jump around and dance across his television screen. He scowled as the shapes all cackled together as they began to count each other and announce their colours and names.

"I am one yellow triangle!" The Gurgle announced, "there is only one of me and only three of my friends! But that makes four of us!"

"Yay!" They all cheered in unison.

"Oh brother," groaned Jerry as he quickly started to regret his decision. He then glanced down at Neave who had buried her face in to his firm shoulder. She aggressively pounded her tightly clenched fists against her head, taking a break every now and then to violently rub her eyes. Feeling suspicious of Neave's behaviour, Jerry softly placed his hand on to her forehead only to instantly feel the searing heat radiate from her pale skin.

"Hey?" He began stroking Neave's head softly, "Theresa, do we still have that thermometer? She feels kinda hot."

"Yeah, it's upstairs in the bathroom cabinet. Want me go get it?"

"No you stay there and finish your dinner," he told her as he gently placed Neave on the couch, "I'll go. Be back in a minute okay sweetie?"

"No," she jumped off of the couch and trotted after him, waggling her arms as she chased him towards the stairs. "No Gaga!"

"Neavie I'll be one minute," Jerry reassured her, picking her up in his bulky arms and giving her another hug.

Suddenly Neave clung on to Jerry tightly as nausea begqn to claw at her throat. She tried to force down the bile, but it was too late. Chunks of partially digested food spewed out of her coughing, choking mouth. Her stomach kept on contracting violently and forcing everything up and out. Her face was white and dripping bile, sweat, and tears. She lurched forward over her grandpa's arms as he quickly spun her around to avoid being covered in her vomit. The pungent stench invaded their nostrils and Neave continued to heave even though there was nothing left to go.

Everyone rapidly rose from the table and quickly rushed to the aid of Jerry and Neave. Jerry grimaced to himself as he stared at the thick seeping pile of repulsing vomit that was splattered down his grey pants, leather shoes and across the wooden floor.

"Eww! Eww! Its on me! It's on me!" He squealed in panic, holding Neave out at arm's length in an attempt to avoid any more mess finding its way on to his outfit.

Whilst being held mid way in the air Neave began to kick out her legs violently as her body shuddered and she let out a tremendous cry. She sobbed uncontrollably and reached her small fragile arms out to her mom, but Alex stood frozen to the spot unsure of what to do to help her. She remained in the same spot while she watched Mason scurry over to Neave and scoop her in to his arms with what seemed to be one quick movement. Ignoring any of the vomit that was being squished in to his clothing Mason hugged Neave tightly, trying desperately to soothe her as she blubbered hysterically in to his shoulder.

"Alex!" Yelped Theresa as Alex was quickly ripped out of her trance. "Are you going to help?"

"I don't know what to do!" She stammered, "it's just so gross, I mean… it's everywhere!"

"Unfortunately Alex this is just one of the many perks of parenting," Theresa said mockingly whilst rolling her eyes. "Now help her!"

Alex nodded as she hesitantly pulled her wand from her boot and stared at the chaos unfolding in front of her very eyes. She paused in thought as she highered her wand in to the air before moving it around in one smooth motion.

"Clean it up, wash it, scrub it down, oh no!"

In a quick puff of smoke all the mess surrounding them disappeared in to thin air and Jerry, Mason and Neave all recieved a brand new change of clothes which swiftly emerged from their dirt ridden clothes, causing the splodges of thick vomit to vanish. Everyone turned and stared at Alex as she looked at the scene wth a smug smile lurching it's way across her face. Alex's face soon changed though when she turned to see her mother glaring at her with her hands placed firmly on her hips. Alex tilted her head and glanced around the room nervously. She then gave a weak smile and sheepishly waved her hands around.

"Ta da!"

"Alex!" Groaned Theresa, "when I said 'help' I didn't mean with magic! When will you ever learn?"

"I don't see what the problem is? The pukes gone, everybody is cleaned up-"

"Yeah but Alex your not setting a good example for Neave!" Jerry interrupted as he approached Alex with his arm crossed firmly across his chest. "You need to teach her to do things for herself without turning to magic whenever you feel like it."

"Dad she's one years old, what difference does it make"

"Well did we ever let you use magic? Or Justin or Max?"

"She doesn't even have any magic yet!"

"So! Alex, that's not the point I'm trying to make. When Neave eventually gets her powers she's going to need to see that they aren't everything. What if you and Mason have more kids and Neave loses her powers to them in the wizard competition? She needs to see that you can live life without magic and she can only do that if she sees you and Mason living normally and not by using your powers for everything."

"When you put it like that…" Alex huffed in annoyance, "fine! I'll try and cut down on using magic around the baby."

"Speaking of the baby," began Mason over Neave's shrieking cries, "I'm gonna go put her down for a nap, it might help her feel better."

"I'll do it," Alex announced as she prised a hysterical Neave from Mason's arms. "At least then I can show you guys that I'm capable of caring for my sick daughter without magic!"

Alex trundled up the stair case whilst her family watched on. Feeling guilty Theresa raced after her, "oh Alex sweetie, you know we didn't mean it like that!"

"Whatever mom, I'll be back down soon."

* * *

Alex launched open her bedroom door by kicking it wide open with her foot.

"Aww crap!" She yelped as she began to hop along her bedroom floor wincing in pain. "Why did Mommy have to do that?"

Carefully, Alex laid Neave down in her crib. She rolled around clutching her head and constantly whimpering, she frantically reached up to Alex with one hand whilst beating her head forcefully with the other. Alex looked down sadly at her daughter and softly began stroking the fine hair on her head but instead of comforting her it only seemed to cause Neave even more distress.

"It's ok baby," whispered Alex softly, "you have a nap and mommy will go gt a soda and then everything will be fine! Okay? Then they'll all see I can be a good mom without magic."

Neave continued to whimpered as she restlessly rolled around in her crib. Bit by bit Alex tiptoed away descretely, hoping Neave would not react to her absence.

"Shh," she whispered softly, "go to sleep Neavie. Mommy will be back soon…"

* * *

The moment she found her was the moment she broke down. The agonising pain in her chest as her heart ripped apart, her legs weakening as she collapsed down on to the bed and her trembling hands rapidly trying to claw along the bed sheets while she scrambled her way to Neave. Alex jittered uncontrollably, she desperately tried to gather Neave in her arms and hold her close but instead she dragged Neave along the bed as lifted her over her shoulder.

She tried to shout out for help but her words became trapped in her throat. Alex then flew through her bedroom door and on to the vibrantly painted hallway and staggered towards the stairs with Neave still motionless on her shoulder. As she reached the top step Alex looked down at her family, they got on with their own business completely oblivious to what happening just a few feet away from them. Her mother and father both helped each other with the dishes while Harper watched on in disgust as Max attempted to bite his own toe nails. Alex then turned to Mason, her beautiful boyfriend, her rock, her soulmate. Minding his own business, clueless to what has happened. How would she tell him? How could she? It may have been selfish, but how was she suppose to watch him go through more heartache?

Alex took on unsteady step down the stair case, then another. She paused as she urgently tried to take just one more step. One more step to get her closer to where she needed to be. Suddenly, her father unexpectedly turned to her. He shot her a warm comforting smile, but soon Alex watched it turn in to utter horror as Jerry dropped the porcelain plate beneath him. The shattering noise echoed around the loft causing everyone to suddenly stop what they were doing and turn to Alex who had remained frozen in the stairs with Neave tightly clutched in her arms.

Everything that happened next happened so fast but to Alex who was enclosed in her own bubble it seemed that time was hardly passing at all. Her ears became muffled, making the screams and shouts of panic that came from her family soundless. Before she knew it Mason had raced towards her and snatched Neave from her arms. Alex stood helpless while she watched Mason place Neave on to the couch and kneel beside her as he shouted down her ear desperately trying to get a response.

A warm hand then placed itself upon Alex's shoulder, she turned to see Max's kind eyes and before she knew it he was guiding her down the rest of the staircase. He was trying to talk to her, she had no idea what he was saying but due to comforting smiles and tight hugs he seemed like he was trying to reassure her. She watched on as her Mom and Dad rushed over to Mason and Neave with Harper in tow, their shrieks of terror overlapped with each other so much that Alex had no idea of who was saying what. But she did get a shot of father yelling, " someone call a wiz-bulance!"

Alex stood emotionless as her family argued between each other, she tried to blink away her tears as her Mom shrieked repeatedly, "I don't know how! We don't know how!"

Then Alex felt a weight lifted off her shoulders as Max unraveled his arms from around her and raced down the stairs towards the lair. Alex remained frozen, not sure what was happening around her or what she could do to help until once again she her body being pulled back in to a tight embrace. She turned to see Harper, tears filling her dark green eyes, smiling sympathetically at her.

"It's going to be okay Alex," she told her trembling, "Max has gone to call the Wiz-bulance, helps coming soon. She's gonna be ok!"

Alex nodded lazily and averted her attention back to the couch, it was impossible to see Neave as she had been hidden behind her family as they fussed and panicked over her.

The rest was a complete blur for Alex. Before she knew it her and Mason were riding in the Wiz-bulance along with two paramedics, one of which was a very gentle fairy who spoke soothingly to both Alex and Mason. She repeatedly brushed her soft caramel locks out of her face as she cared for Neave. Waving her green glittering wand over her she made several small white machines appear which instantly attached themselves to Neave. They all let out an irritating buzz and screeching beep as the neon green lines shot back and too across the black screens. She would often glance over at Alex and Mason only to find them frozen in their seats, staring at Neave in utter disbelief.

"It's gonna be okay," she told them quietly, "she'll be okay."

Mason turned to her and nodded silently, giving her a weak smile in return for her comfort. Alex on the other hand remained fixated on her daughter's lifeless body lying on the stretcher. The constant vibrations and jolting of the wiz-bulance came to a sudden stop. Mason looked around in wonder of what was to happen next when the two large doors of the floating metal carriage they travelled in swung open revealing a small team of doctors draped in white lab coats.

The doctors remained silent as they glared at Neave whilst Mason looked to them in fear until the tall blonde male doctor stood in the Center of the group declared, "let's get her in."

With a snap of his fingers the gurney Neave lay on flew rapidly inside along with the doctors and paramedics who now had a firm grip on it. Mason instantly grabbed Alex and rushed behind them. The wide doors violently swung open and the magical creatures and beings that surrounded them quickly cleared a path which lead them to a secluded area of the hospital. More doctors and nurses surrounded Neave as they settled her on to the hospital bed as the paramedics informed them of her condition.

"Neave Roxanne Aurora Greyback, aged 1 year. Wizard/werewolf hybrid. Found this evening by her mother unconscious, heart rate eighty, oxygen levels nighty-one."

"Okay! Let's get her some oxygen and we'll start running some tests." Declared the female doctor. "We better give her something for the pain too."

"Maybe we should suddate her? Just until she's stable." Suggested the male doctor.

"Agreed."

The blonde clicked her long slender fingers and in the air above Neave's frail body formed a dense cluster of bright sparkles. Alex and Mason, who had been ushered to stand at the back of the room far away from Neave, looked up in amazement as the fragments of lights began to gracefully fall and settle on to Neave's small frame.

"This should settle her for awhile. Madison, please take Mr. Greyback and Miss Russo to the relatives room."

A petite dark haired nurse with think circled glasses quickly hurried to over to Alex and Mason before silently encouraging them to step out of the room by guiding hem with her trembling hands.

"No!" Yelled Mason, "you can't make us leave her, she's our daughter!"

"Excuse me sir," squeaked Madison, "but I'm afraid it's best if you two go and wait in the relatives room. Theres not much for you to do here, but we'll take good care of her."

Madison held the door open for the couple and looked to them sympathetically as they both reluctantly left the room. Alex looked behind her and watched the hoards of doctors and nurses surrounding Neave, they instantly began poking and prodding her with several devices that Alex thought should be used to fix a machine or to contain a manic creature, but not on her little girl. She watched blankly as the medical team talked between themselves and scurried around, all whilst masking Neave's weak body. Alex was soon distracted from her thoughts though as she felt a strong hand drop on to her shoulder. She turned to see Mason looking at her sadly before he gently guided her away.

* * *

The only sound that filled the small relatives room was that of the ticking of the hands on the old wooden grandfather clock resting in the corner of the room. Alex sat isolated from her family, alone with her thoughts as she repeated the nights events over and over in her head. Every now and then she would hear someone from her family whisper to each other, Alex would then look up to see what was happening around her but all she found was Mason constantly pacing around the room. She turned her attention to the members of her family but instead they looked away from her and bowed their heads in shame. This same routine would be repeated for the next four hours while they waited for news on Neave.

The ticking of the clock continued and bit by bit it began to drive Alex insane. The whispering, the ticking, whispering and ticking, whispering and ticking. Tick tock, tick tock.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!" Screamed Alex leaping up from her seat. All of her family looked up at her in complete surprise as Alex stood their seething in anger. "Why aren't they telling us anything?" She asked as her body began to tremble. "Why wont they let me see my baby!"

Hot tears burst from Alex's eyes as she fell to her knees and sobbed hysterically in to her shaking hands. Mason swiftly dropped down beside her and pulled her close to his body as he engulfed her into a suffocating hug.

"I'm scared," she whispered to Mason.

"Me too."

Everyones attention was diverted from Alex and Mason and on to the door as bit by bit it creaked open eventually revealing the male and female doctor.

"Mr. Greyback, Miss Russo if you could come through to our office please…"

* * *

Alex and Mason sat in the lightly painted office as the two doctors rattled on to them about Neave's condition. They explained what they believe had happened, what they have done to help and what the next step is to help Neave. But all of this went over Alex and Mason's heads, they were in no state to take in what either of the doctors wee saying. They couldn't even remember their names.

"We've called Doctor Butcher in and when he gets here he'll work with us on Neave's case." The male doctor told them. "It's not a case we come across often so we'll need all the help we can."

Mason nodded along blindly, hoping this meeting would come to an end so he could be reunited with his baby girl while Alex sat blatantly staring at the wall. Desperately trying to distract herself from the doctors medical report.

_'This isn't happening' _she repeated to herself, _'this isn't happening."_

"We've ran all the tests we can for now but until we get the results then-"

"When can we see her?" Alex interrupted. "Neave. When, when can I-we see Neave?"

"Whenever you feel ready to."

Alex turned to Mason who was looking at her helplessly, "ready?"

"Ready."

* * *

Both Alex and Mason stood hand in hand gaping at the closed door infrot of them. Mason turned his attention to Alex who seemed emotionless as she stood glued to the floor, too scared to walk any further in to the unknown. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and smiled sympathetically.

"I can go in on my own if you like. I don't mind. Why don't you go back to the relatives room and wait with the others?"

"Because I don't want to!" She spat furiously. After taking a calming breath Alex turned to look at Mason. "I can do this, it's just Neave. Theres nothing to be scared of."

"Alex, I understand though if this is too much for you. I mean she's-"

"It's just Neave!" She interrupted as she stepped forward towards the door, "it's just Neave."

Slowly Alex pushed the door open and with Mason following very closely behind they entered the room. Instantly the smell of bleach whacked them in the face as they timidly stepped in the room. The room was quiet except for the ocaasional beeping from one of the many machines set up around the bed. Alex jumped backwards and accidently hit her head against the hard beige pained wall as she looked around the room in panic.

Mason turned to her and tried to force a small smile on to his face, "it's okay."

He then edged forward towards the bed on which Neave lay weak and unconscious and looked around trying to take in all of the machinery she had been connected to by the doctors. He carefully moved his trembling hand and used it to take hold of Neave's and squeeze it tightly.

"Hello love," he whispered to her soothing as he began to use his free hand to tenderly stroke the soft hair on Neave's head.

Meanwhile, Alex remained fastened to the wall, incapable of taking the next ste towards her daughter. Mason took notice of this and turned to face her.

"Alex, are you sure your okay?"

She frantically shook her head. "No."

"Then go, we'll be fine. She'll be fine, this will all turn out to be nothing."

"No it wont. My baby's a werewolf."


	13. Chapter 13

Sluggishly, Alex dragged herself over to Neave's hospital bed and dumped herself down on a chair opposite to where Mason sat holding Neave's hand carefully. She stared at her little girl, sleeping soundly in the bed, and felt the nausea build up inside her as she began to remember she was not sleeping. She had been drugged up to the eyeballs and forced in to sudation by a bunch of strangers while she was scared and alone. The thought of how she must have felt sickened Alex. As much as she felt like running without even looking back at what she would be leaving behind Alex felt angry and confused. Why couldn't she stay with her? What was happening? Is she in pain? Does she even understand whats happening to her?

Alex took an uneasy breath while she scanned over Neave's body. Her silky soft skin now had dark fur protruding from it. It felt rough and dry, similar to the odd small patches of exposed flesh scattered around her physique. Alex noticed Mason softly scratching away at parts of her fur, trying to carefully rid of the small knots from within it. Alex's attention was then quickly diverted when she noticed Neave's petite hands. A lump in her throat formed as she looked at them in disgust, they were no longer small and dainty. Instead, her fingers had enlarged and become crooked, slightly twisting within each other to form a dishevelled claw. Alex daren't bring herself to touch them, she looked at Mason again and she instantly filled with guilt. Why was he so comfortable around the baby? Sure, he maybe a werewolf too but by this point in Alex's life she had met many a werewolf and it was safe to say, she had never ever seen one like Neave.

Despite the fact that Neave had transformed in to a werewolf at an extraordinarily young age, it was clear that she was anything but a normal werewolf. Her limbs had somehow thinned making her look starved and malnourished, that and the irregular clumps of dark fur made her resemble a old hound. Alex peered at Neave's face and bit by bit she felt her heart being torn in to pieces. She thought of how beautiful her little girl was. Her plump rosy cheeks, sparkling eyes, small dimple nose and those juicy ruby lips that both Alex and Mason adored. She was really the most beautiful baby, not like that was biased of Alex to think that, but that was now all gone. Neave's cheeks had weakened, causing them to loose their roundness and making her age slightly and look exhausted. Her eyes were tightly shut, making it impossible for Alex to tell if they had changed as drastically as the rest if her body had. But the rest of her face had enlarged allowing room for her new jaw line and snout to be able to contain the endless rows of razor sharp teeth.

Alex grimaced at the sight, it maybe her baby girl but the sight of the oxygen tubes shoved up her snout, drying up her nose causing it to become rough and cracked, plus the endless amount of silyva falling from her newly formed canines that hung out of her mouth made Alex's stomach turn.

"This is my fault," she muttered quietly.

Mason looked up from Neave and watched Alex sadly as she stared at Neave in horror. "Alex don't say that, its not true."

"But it is, it has to be…"

"There could be any reason for this, we need to wait for the test results before we can know anything. Until then we can't be sure why this has happened."

"But the night she was born," Alex began frantically rushing over to Mason, "I ignored what doctor butcher said. I went outside in the full moon, I turned in to a werewolf. What if that has affected her?"

"It wouldn't have."

"But how can you know Mason? Like you said, until we get the results from the doctor we can't be sure whats made this happen."

"Exactly. So why say all of this?"

"Mason, I did so many things wrong. I've always done things wrong! Like the time I turned my parents in to guinea pigs, or I turned Justin invisible or I turned Max in to a girl or I-"

"Alex," sighed Mason, "this is nothing like those times. You had no control over any of this. That night Neave was born you were scared, you'd just been told you were about to give birth. You just wanted to do whatever to keep yourself happy and comfortable."

Alex tried to hold back her tears as she felt a lump form in her throat. "But what if I did something else, something that could have caused all of this?"

Mason shot up from his seat, releasing grip of Neave's hand. "What? Alex, what haven't you told me?"

"The night I was told I was in labour… I already knew I was pregnant."

* * *

_September 12__th__ 2014\. 3 days before Neave's birth._

Alex sat against the bathroom wall, propping herself up against it. The cold surface of the aqua blue tiles was sinking through her T-Shirt and sending icy shivers up her spine. She closed her eyes and silently began reciting the alphabet backwards in her head. Trying to distract herself from any unwanted thoughts as three different varieties of pregnancy tests rested of the edge of the bath tub.

'_Z, X, W, wait!_ _I think I missed one'_ she thought to herself. _'Z,Y, X,W...V! U, T, S, Q? Wait, is that even right? Nah, I think I've definitely gone wrong somewhere...'_

Alex's trail of thought suddenly came to a stop when she heard a light knocking at the door, quickly followed by a forced whisper.

"Alex, are they done yet?"

Alex rolled her eyes and groaned, "no Harper! They aren't showing anything yet, just like they weren't a minute ago!"

"Well how much longer? It must be nearly done!"

"I'm not looking at the timer until it goes off! You'll have to wait!"

"But aren't you just abit curious?"

"No actually I'm not! At the moment I'm not really seeing the excitement in all of this."

"Neither am I! But we need to know the result!"

"And we'll get it when the timer goes off! Harper just go and wait back in my room like we agreed ok?"

"Fine!" Harper huffed.

Alex sat listening to Harper's footsteps as she trundled back up the hall only for them to instantly return back to the other side of the door. "Alex?"

"Oh fine come in!" She snapped.

Harper quietly slid in to the room, firmly closing the door behind her. She sheepishly made her way over to Alex but not before edging her way over to the bath tub in order to attempt to sneak a look at the line of pregnancy tests waiting to be checked.

"Don't you even think about it Harper Finkle!"

Harper sighed and slid down the wall next to Alex to sit quietly with her. Harper began to bite her nails anxiously, a bad habit she had forced herself out of but found that during stressful times she would often relapse, and repeatedly glanced back and too to Alex who sat emotionless next to her.

Harper breathed out loudly. Alex turned slightly to look at her before returning to staring at the bathtub in front of her. Then again Harper let out another breath, this one slightly louder than the last. She shot a look at Alex who was trying her very best to ignore her friend before letting out a roaring sigh. This tipped Alex over the edge.

"Harper! What is your problem?"

"My problem? What about your problem? You might be pregnant, and you've barely mentioned it!"

"What is there to say? It probably won't even happen."

"But it could! And you don't even seem bothered in the slightest!"

Little did Harper know Alex was in fact terrified. The thought of this 'thing' growing inside her, changing her body and eventually her life forever without her permission too made Alex feel sick. Everyone would look at her differently, think about her differently. For the next nine months she would not be the feisty and independent Alex Russo that everyone knew. She would be practically wrapped up in cotton wool by everyone, she could just see it now. Here mother would be making all of these strange Spanish concoctions that she would then force feed to Alex claiming that _'its good for the baby' _and that _'I had this through all three of my pregnancies and everything turned out perfect!'_

Then there was her Dad. Alex knew that if she was pregnant it would mean her father would probably be awkward around her for the next nine months, knowing what her and Mason had been up to for her to be in this condition. He probably knew anyway, they had been dating since Alex was sixteen and it was bound to happen at some point. But Jerry was very happy to convince himself that whenever Mason stayed over at theirs or when the young couple went on vacation that they were sleeping in different rooms, or at least Mason was sleeping on the floor. And Alex was very happy to go along with this and let him think that, it helped avoid any difficult conversations. But if she was pregnant it would be out their and she would have to spend the next months pretending that her dad wasn't avoiding eye contact with her during conversations or that he wasn't ignoring Alex and Mason whenever they did couple stuff like hold hands or whenever Mason kissed Alex on the cheek. Actually when she thought about it, how her dad would react to her pregnancy was one of Alex's main concerns.

Would he be happy? She knew he wanted grandchildren someday. But she was still young and still 'daddy's little princess.' Would he be mad and do that weird jerky thing where he spluttered his words until he could think of something rational to say? Or would he be that furious he'd give Alex the silent treatment, like he did when he first started giving her flying carpet lessons? Because if he did Alex knew she couldn't go through that again. She hated it when her dad was upset with her. And then there was Mason, they'd never spoke about children before up until now Alex thought that was years away. And Mason was starting college soon, would he be able to do that with a kid around? And then they'd need somewhere to live, they'd have to buy all baby stuff as well as being able to actually provide for the baby too.

It was all too much for Alex to even think about without making herself feel like she needed to vomit. But at least she wouldn't have to worry about her brothers or Harper, they were used to her doing stuff like this and if anything they could now easily adapt themselves so they could help Alex whenever she messed up her life… again. Then Alex looked at Harper and fet her stomach wrench.

'_oh crap!'_

If she was pregnant that would mean a life time supply of homemade baby clothes from Harper along with an over the top gender reveal party and baby shower with the help of Alex's mom. Events like that disgusted Alex. Seeing everyone faking being happy and fussing over the mom to be, cooing and rubbing their dirty little hands all over the baby bump. It made Alex want to barf. Especially if it was anything like her Quinceanera, talk about a pink over load.

"Harper obviously this is bothering me!" she told her, "But what is there to say about it? I either am or I'm not."

"How can you be so calm? The minute you dragged me in to the lair last night to tell me about all of this I thought I was gonna have a heart attack or something! And what about Mason? Does he even know anything about this or have you kept it a secret like last time?"

'_Dammit! I forgot she knew about that!'_

"Yes I have, there's no point worrying him over something that's probably nothing."

"But last time you had a scare like this you guys had just broken up because he attacked Chase at the wizard of the year banquet, so obviously you didn't mention it to him. Besides that test was negative!"

"This one might be too! So Harper please let's change the subject! I'm getting tired of all this baby talk."

Harper nodded and once again the two best friends returned to sitting in silence. That was until a loud irritating buzz began to blare out from Alex's phone.

"Times up!" Harper squeezed Alex's hand reassuringly, "good luck."

Alex made her way over the tub and nervously picked up the first digital test.

'_Here goes nothing...'_

She looked down at the digital white stick and her stomach dropped.

**Pregnant.**

She launched it down in to the tub and picked up the standard stick test.

Two lines. **Pregnant.**

Finally Alex looked closely at the thin pregnancy test strip. Two thin red lines. **Pregnant.**

'_Shit...'_

"Well?" Asked Harper curiously.

Alex turned to her friend and painted a big fake smile across her face. "Negative."

Harper gave a heavy sigh in relief. "Thank god! Well now that's over why don't we go to that fancy shoe store you like. We can go laugh at the snobby checkout girls again?"

Alex reluctantly turned down the offer, "thanks Harper but I need to get rid of these," she said picking up all of the three tests and clutching them tightly in her hands. "Besides, I still need to get my head around everything."

"Don't worry I totally understand!" She rose from the floor and hugged Alex tightly, "I'm here if you need me." She went to walk out of the room but quickly stopped in her tracks and turned back to Alex. "Hey! I've been looking through your Net-Wiz account and they've added 'What to expect when your expecting, want to watch it with me later?"

Alex looked up to Harper and glared at her in surprise.

"Oh right!" Harper laughed, "sorry. Too soon?"

"You think!"

Alex watched Harper leave the room before trying several times to flash herself in to her bedroom. She waved her wand around rhythmically but instead of a bright beam of light all she got was a few lifeless sparkles that emitted from her wand. She constantly continued to madly wave her wand around, squeezing her eyes tightly shut and baring her teeth together in concentration.

"Oh come on! Why aren't you working? You stupid piece of-"

Alex then suddenly felt herself being levitated in to the air, despite this though she began to feel excruciatingly heavy as an invisible force of pressure pressed itself into her body. The next thing she knew, Alex felt a sudden rush take over her body. She kicked and flapped her arms around in panic only to find herself landing face down violently on to her bed.

"Ouch…" she mumbled into her bed sheets.

Alex sat up and began to glance around the room to help familiarise herself with her surroundings. The long colourful curtains that hung on the windows had been left drawn closed making the rays of light that had forced its way through between the minute gaps in between them very restricted, causing the room to look solemn and dark. Alex remained still and gently began clasped on to the mattress beneath her, she stared out in to space as gradually her breathing became heavy and unsteady.

"What have I done?" She whispered to herself.

Alex seemed so deflated. Her loose shoulders shook, her hands hanging low, making no attempt to conceal or even wipe away her own tears. The sobs were stifled at first as she attempted to hide her worry, then overcome by the wave of her emotions she broke down entirely. Alex had always been so self-conscious when she cried but now she just gave way to the enormity of her overwhelming emotions. She sobbed into her hands and the tears dripped between her fingers, raining down onto her bed. Her breathing was ragged, gasping and the strength left her legs. She was noisy, her skin was blotched but there was no-one there to witness it let alone come to comfort her. That was until Max burst in through her bedroom door.

Clearly in a rush, he ran frantically around her room yanking open various drawers in her dressers that were spead around her room. Alex sat and glared at Max as she watched him trash the only parts of her room that were actually clean, feeling herself become more frustrated with him as he progressively became more destructive. She sat with her jaw tightly clenched together, fighting the urge to snap at him, she successfully kept herself quiet until she seen Max rapidly approach her underwear draw.

"Max! what are you doing?"

He spun around and stared at Alex in utter surprise, his blue eyes were as wide as an animal caught in a cars headlight and he clutched tightly on the dresser beside him. "Alex!" he laughed nervously, "I didn't see you there…"

"How could you not? It's not like im hiding, now what are you doing?"

"Umm, I…I need something…"

"Like what?"

Max hesistated, repeatedly opening and closing his trembling mouth whilst he desperately tried to think of an answer. "Guy… stuff…."

"And why would I have any guy stuff in my room?"

Max awkwardly glanced around the room before returning to look at Alex who was impatiently waiting for an answer. She sat with her arms crossed until he caved in and finally gave her an snwer.

"Alright," he sighed sitting on the edge of her bed, "I just got a text from Talia saying she wants to make up with me after our fight yesterday."

"You guys had another fight?"

"Oh yeah it was nothing, she just caught me checking out a waitress. Anyway, im just gonna cut to the chase, she's porbablly going to get all soppy and touchy feely and im hoping I'll get lucky so I thought Mason might have kept some rubbers in here."

"Eww! Max! You could be more descrete about it!"

"What? Walls are thin Alex, my rooms across the hall I know what you guys get up to in here. So have you gys got any or what?"

Alex graned loudly, "You're disgusting!"

"And you're a hypocrite," he smirked as he pointed to the dark mark on the side of her neck buried underneath her dark locks of hair, "nice hickey."

Alex turned over to her bedside cabinet and pulled open the drawer before handing the concealed packet over to Max. "There. Have fun," she said coldly, "and don't tell mom and dad you got these fom me."

"Sure, no problem. Thanks Alex," Max went to leave the room but turned back when he noticed Alex slump back in to her bed and curl up in between the bed sheets. "Hey! You okay? Your eyes are kinda puffy, you know like Dad's were that time he ate that Avacado."

"I'm fine!" she spat angrily, "I'm just tired, just go Max and do whatever you're planning in that sick little head of yours." Max nodded and turned to leave but quickly turned back when Alex sat up and called out for him. "Max! Just… be careful, okay?"

"Sure sis, besides obviously I'm gonna be safe. I might be stupid but at least I'm not dumb enough to get her pregnant, I mean who would be stupid enough to do that!"

Max laughed at his own comment as he waved bye to Alex and walked away from her bedroom. Alex remained silent, clutching her bed sheets closer to her chest she took a trembling breath and tried desperately to hold back her tears, "well that stung…"

"Wait Alex!" Max sprinted back in to her door way, "I forgot to say, Justin's home."

"Justin?"

"Yeah you know our big brother, head master of WizTech. Kind of tall, dark hair, nerdy, carries around that captain jimbo thing-"

"I know who Justin is Max!"

"Okay! Well he's home for dinner, which I won't be here for so… bye!"

Max sprinted off down the hallway and Alex collapsed back into her bed and huddled down in between her pillows.

_'Maybe sleep will help, sleep makes everything better,'_ Alex thought to herself.

As the time past Alex began to feel her eyes become heavier and slowly she felt herself relax and drift off in to a peaceful slumber, until she heard a sarcastic bellowing voice burst through her doorway.

"And her we have sleeping beauty waiting for her prince to come! Praying that he has a tolerance for morning breath, bed head, heavy snoring and drooling, she wastes her days sleeping here until some unsuspecting guy finally gives in and accepts that he is the one who will have to put up with her unhealthy sleeping habits for the rest of his life…"

"What do you want Justin?"

"Nothing, just thought a welcome hime would be nice."

"Why? You're here all the time."

"Actually Alex, if you paid attention for once you'd realise that I'm not because I have a very important job to do. You know, being the headmaster of WizTech and everything."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So why are you here bothering me?"

"Oh! Just as welcoming as ever! Good to see you too sis!"

Alex dragged herself up from her bed and glared angrily at Justin who was leaning against the door frame, smirking at his enjoyment of annoying Alex. But quickly the expression on his face changed when he seen the state that Alex was in. Aside from her reddened face she was so grey looking and her hair was as dishevelled as the park under fall leaves. Her eyes still seemed swollen due to the endless amount of tears that had been pouring out them and the mischievous glint that resided in her eye had now disappeared, making her worry and sadness instantly recognisable to Justin.

"Hey you okay?" He asked sitting on her bed, "I'm sorry I didn't realise you'd been…"

"I'd been what?"

"Crying. Why have you been crying is everything okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Well clearly you're not, has someone upset you? Have you had a fight with Mom? Dad? Mason?"

"Justin I'm fine, now leave me alone."

"Alex I'm not stupid-"

"And I'm not some little kid! Please justin, I'm fine just really tired so please just let me sleep."

"Okay," Justin nodded, "I'll see you at dinner. But you know no matter where I am or what im doing, if you ever, ever need to talk about abseloutely anything I'm here for you."

He squeezed her leg, that was buried under the bed sheets, reassuringly before getting up to leave.

"Wait justin!" Alex called.

He turned and smiled at her kindly, "yeah? What's up?"

'O_h nothing, I just found out im pregnant but whatever right?'_

Alex opened her mouth to speak but found herself speechless. She looked up to her brother who was waiting patiently and forced a fake smile on to her face. "It's good to have you home."

Justin chuckled to himself, "get some sleep its making you delirious! See you at dinner."

Once again Alex was left alone, she gave a heavy sigh as she lean back on to her jewelled headboard. "What am I going to do?"

Suddenly a surge of pain rushed through Alex's head, forcing her eyes shut she then clung on to her head as she let out a painful whine before rolling out of the bed and scrambling across the floor.

"Justin!" She tried to shout, but her once powerful voice was now nothing but a hushed whisper.

Unable to cope with the pain Alex curled up on the floor and began to weep quietly to herself. Eventually after several gruelling minutes Alex found the strength to lift up her head, it agressively throbbed and it felt heavy on her shoulders. But still Alex found the energy to prop herself up, she looked over to the nearby mirror and examined her reflection.

"What the…"

Alex approached the mirror and looked closely at her eyes, once dark and shining they had now altered to a vivid yellow. She made her eyes blink frantically until the strange colour vanished from her Iris, returning to its natural hazel colour Alex gently rubbed her eyes and stared in to the mirror dumbfounded.

"What is happening to me? And why do I have a feeling it has something to do with you?"

She rested her hand softly on to her stomach and looked down at it nervously. A thousand thoughts started to run through her mind and she had no idea what she should do about any of them.

"Alex!" She heard her mother call from downstairs, "dinner!"

"Coming!"


	14. Chapter 14

_Present day…_

Mason held Alex tightly in his arms while she buried her face into his embrace and wept softly in to his broad shoulders. Mason gently placed a various amount of kisses on to Alex's head at the same time as he caressed her long locks, stroking them delicately with his muscular hands. Between her cries Alex looked over at Neave who had remained still in the hospital bed, so small and fragile she lay tucked up between the bedsheets curled up into a small ball causing her to mask her newly altered face. Alex's stomach wrenched with guilt when she looked at her unable to manage the heartache, she turned away from her daughter and hid herself in Mason's arms.

"Alex, that won't have anything to do with this. What difference would a few days make? It'd change nothing."

"How do you know though? If I'd told someone sooner, then maybe we could be more prepared for this! And I promise I was going to tell you I just wanted to wait for the right time-"

"Alex love, none of that matters…"

"But what if it does!"

The young couple abruptly turned their attention towards the door as a soft knocking interrupted them. Little by little, the door gave off a loud creak and in came Justin, skulking in from behind the door sheepishly he kept his head hung low trying to avoid looking at Neave on the bed and Alex's heartbroken expression as she continued to cry to Mason.

"Hey," he began as he stood looking in a completely different direction to them both. "Dr. Butcher's here. I was thinking, if you guys wanted, I could stay in here with you while he goes through everything. You know, encase there's anything you don't understand or if you want help with anything. Just a suggestion though."

"It's up to you," Mason whispered into Alex's ear.

Alex frantically nodded and looked over to Justin who was now facing her. "Yes please…"

Justin gave Alex a comforting smile and turned his head to Neave, he inhaled sharply and clenched his fists. "Oh god…" tiptoed towards he hospital bed and peered down at  
Neave, "when Dad called to say what had happened, I didn't think it was this serious."

"It probably isn't," Mason quickly interjected, "it's just… worse than it looks."

"Worse than it looks," laughed Alex mockingly, "Mason she's a werewolf! Since when have you heard of a toddler with werewolf powers?"

"This won't be real werewolf powers, that's impossible. Shes too young. Maybe its because she's not been well? It could be her body reacting."

"Or maybe this is whats been making her sick?"

Alex glared at Mason in frustration, but he simply shook his head in denial. He spun his body around so he was face to face with his girlfriend before opening his mouth to speak. Although, he was soon stopped by a rough knocking coming from the door. Mason remained staring at Alex and Justin cringed as he saw the anger rise between the couple, turning his back to them, Justin decided to focus his attention on Neave.

Tenderly he held her hand and squeezed it gently, "we'll get you through this kiddo," he whispered while Alex and Mason quietly bickered behind him. Justin sat on a chair positioned next to Neave's bed and admired her as she slept. He smiled loving at Neave as he gave her small fragile hand another tender squeeze. But behind this strength and confidence Justin displayed to the others he felt a strong twinge of sadness and guilt.

Should he have seen this coming?

All those books he read when Neave was first born never even hinted at anything like this occurring. From what he read, the books only gave information on hybrid pregnancies but nothing about what would happen when the child began to grow up. And all that time he had been spending at Wiz-Tech, if he had spent more time with his niece could he have spotted the signs that something was wrong?

If he knew something was wrong, he could have stopped this. Maybe he could have found what started this in the first place and prevented this whole thing from happening. So many if's and buts rushed through Justin's head and he didn't know which questions should be answered first. One thing Justin did know though is that he needed to help fix this. He began to focus his attention back on to Alex and Mason who had now stopped quarrelling and were now whispering to each other. Justin continued to look in Neave's direction as he listened to their whispers but slowly and subtly, he looked over his shoulder when he heard an unfamiliar voice. Peering over his shoulder, Justin saw the figure of a man with dark hair and a long white lab coat stood in the doorway.

"Dr. Butcher?" he said turning around and walking over to him, "I'm sorry I thought I heard someone knock but I didn't see you come in."

"Oh don't worry about it Professor," he smiled, "I was just explaining to Alex and Mason that I have took over Neave's case and that I have her results."

The room fell silent, Justin looked to Alex and Mason who were looking anywhere but each other. Alex stood nervously twirling her curly locks with her slick fingers while Mason stared at the floor with his arms crossed firmly across his chest. Justin repeatedly glance between the couple, waiting for a response, but they both stayed silent.

Eventually tired of waiting, Justin gave a tired sigh, "so what have you found Doc?"

"well the thing is, the tests don't show what has started this."

"Wait, so what does that even mean?" Alex piped up.

Dr. Butcher looked at his clip board and began flipping through his endless amount of notes, "there is nothing in Neave's system that suggests that something has caused this. We've done numerous tests and frankly they don't show anything out of the ordinary."

"See!" smirked Mason, "just as I've been telling you all. This'll turn out to be nothing!"

"I wouldn't speak too soon Mr. Greyback," Dr. Butcher began sternly, "none of the tests results show that there has been something recently that has caused this. But, we have to take in to account Neave's genetics."

"What about them?" asked Justin.

"Neave is a hybrid. Hybrid's have unpredictable powers and no one is sure how they develop. So in theory, I think this is Neave's powers developing."

Justin gave a loud chuckle, "what her full powers? You cant be serious…"

"It is a strong possibility."

"So this is my fault then?" Mason asked.

"It is no one's fault Mr. Greyback, it's simply in her genes."

"Which she gets from me."

"This could have gone either way," Dr. Butcher tried to reassure him, "she could have developed wizard powers instead."

"To be honest I would have preferred that, you know considering she's had to be sedated because of this."

"Wait," Alex interrupted, "are you sure this is DNA related, could it have anything to do with her birth?"

"Alex love, you've just heard what he's said it's because of me. So, what happens next?"

"Please, don't beat yourselves up over this. Neither of you are at fault here. It's nature, and nobody can control nature we have to let it take its course. The next step is stabilising Neave, making her comfortable and getting her STATS to return to normal. We'll start waking her up within the next few hours. Then when she is settled she can be sent home."

"That soon?"

"To be honest there's not a lot we can do here."

"You have to change her back," Alex demanded, "What? Are you just going to leave her like this?"

"Miss Russo, like I have explained this is who she is. It's in her DNA."

"Well Mason's a werewolf and look he can look human, why can't Neave?"

DR. Butcher silently shrugged his shoulders.

"What are you trying to say? She's stuck like this?"

"Possibly."

"For how long?" Mason interjected, "a few days? Weeks?"

"Hard to say, I'd say that was best case scenario."

"Best case scenario," laughed Alex nervously, "Dr. Butcher, you're making it sound like she could be like this forever!"

Dr. Butcher stayed silent and slowly realisation hit Alex, Mason and Justin. "Oh…" they all exhaled in unison. Alex turned and looked at Neave while sickness slowly filled her stomach, she subconsciously began shaking her head in denial as her body began to tremble.

"You cant be serious?" She whispered.

"I'm sorry, I'll give you more information when I have it. A nurse will be in soon to help wake Neave." Dr. Butcher opened the door and began to leave the room but not before turning to the others, who stood watching him helplessly, and apologised. "I'm sorry there's not much we can do, I promise we'll do all we can to help her."

With that he left the room, leaving everyone in despair. Mason dragged himself over to the hospital bed where he threw himself next to Neave, holding her tightly he pulled her close and softly planted kisses on to her cold cheeks. Alex closely followed him and sat beside him on the bed, she began to blink frantically as she felt the sting of tears grow. Alex took calming breaths, but instead they only allowed a trail of salty tears to flow down her face.

Justin instantly rushed over to Alex and knelt down infront of her, his muscular hands took a tight grip of hers and he looked directly in to her sad eyes. Their usually sparkle had faded and instead they shown nothing but fear and worry, Justin smiled at Alex and wiped away her tears.

"Hey," he whispered, "it's all going to be okay. We'll fix this, I mean we always find a way to solve things, huh?"

"It's not that simple this time Justin…"

"It could be, we know something Dr. Butcher doesn't. Alex, do you remember the night you gave birth to Neave?"

Alex laughed, "what sort of question is that! Do I remember the night I pushed an entire person out of my body? Well duh! What do you think Nimrod!"

"But do you remember Professor Dirbyh Cigam?"

Once again, Alex burst in to a random spurt of laughter. She held her sides as her body swayed erratically as she was overcome in hysterics, "who?"

"I'll take that as a no then…"

"Wait!" Mason sat upright on the ed and turned to look in Justin's direction, "wasn't he the professor who lived in the forest we found Alex in?"

"Yes him! Alex how could you forget all of that?"

"Well I'm sorry Justin!" She exclaimed dramatically, "encase you've forgotten but I was alittle bit busy that night!" She flung her arms outwards, gesturing to Neave who lay wrapped up in Mason's embrace. "Now what about him? What does he have to do with Neave?"

"Apart from the fact that if it wasn't for him you would have been stuck as a werewolf and you'd have given birth alone in the middle of the woods? He specialises in hybrid's, actually he is the only wizard that does. Which means he might have some idea what's happening to Neave, we could go to him and bring him here to help us."

"That sounds too good to be true. Alex you're not falling for this are you?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. It could be worth a shot, maybe?"

Mason carefuly laid Neave down and rushed to over to Alex, he gripped her tightly by the arms and looked at her panic, "you're not seriously going to leave us are you? Please Alex you cant go, just please stay. If Justin knows where he is then he can go alone, please you just can't go yet!"

"Mason I'm sorry, but if this is the only way we can help her then I need to go too. I promise I'll be back soon okay?"

"Mason it's pretty simple what we need to do," Justin began, "we wont be gone for long. A night at the most."

"A night!"

"Maybe not even that, I think I remember where he lives so we should pretty quick."

"You think you know where he lives? I thought you said you did!"

"Mason, just calm down," Alex said softly caressing his face, "don't worry we'll figure this out. My family are out there if you need them and your mom should be here soon. I promise we'll figure this out, we'll get her better okay?"

Mason reluctantly nodded, "just don't be too long. Neave's going to need her mum."

Alex gave Mason a peck on his cheek and took his hands in hers and squeezed them tightly, "be back soon."

Alex then felt a sudden surge of energy overtake her as Justin took out his wand and flashed them out of the room. Her body began to tingle as quickly in a flash of blinding light it disintegrated away.

* * *

Alex's eye snapped open and instantly she began to look around at the unfamiliar surroundings. The darkness of the woods enveloped her as she quickly searched for Justin who was stumbling almost blindly down a small winding path. "Justin!" She called as she instantly began to follow him through the deep, black forest. As she walked further down the sodden stoned path she began to notice faint glows of light through the dense leaves hanging from the old deformed trees surrounding her. Alex grimaced as the strong smell of damp filled her nostrils.

She quickened her pace as she lost sight of justin, "hey Justin! Wait up!" she called. Alex practically ran after him until she heard the muggy earth beneath her squelch loudly. "Gross!" Alex muttered when she saw splatters of thick oozy mud up her new denim jeans, she began to tread lightly as she made her way further down the path. "Justin!" she yelled, "where are you!"

"Shh!" She heard someone whisper from the bottom of the path. She quickly ran down only to find Justin with his finger pressed against his lips and a concentrated look painted across his face. "Shh! Alex, there's Chupacabra's around here. Do you really want them to find us?"

"There's what!"

"Never mind, now come on! I think we're nearly there."

They tiptoed further in to the woods clinging on to each other tightly, afraid of the many mysterious noises surrounding them. Suddenly, something large flew across their path startling them, in fear the two siblings screamed as they clambered on to each other tightly.

"Is it a Cappuccino?" Asked Alex with her eyes tightly shut.

"Do you mean a Chupacabra?" Justin slowly looked up and gave a sigh in relief when he saw sat in a high branch in a tree a pale owl resting on its perch. "No, we're safe, come on we best get moving."

They continued to walk on and within a minute Alex began to huff and puff loudly. "Are we there yet?" She whined.

"Nearly, it should just be further up this path."

"I'm bored… I'm all dirty and I'm cold!"

"Alex will you just please quit complaining! We are doing this for your daughter."

"I know, thank you. You know, for helping. You're a great uncle."

Justin stopped in his tracks ad turned to Alex and smiled, "you're welcome anything for my girls. Now come on, we need to keep going we promised Mason we wouldn't be long."

Alex nodded and began to follow her brother, "you know I'm kind of worried he won't be able to cope with this. I mean he's already lost Ana, if anything happened to Neave…"

"It won't! nothing will happen to Neave Alex, I promise. We'll find the professor and he'll help us. He'll know what to do."

"But what if he doesn't?"

Justin froze, he peered through the broken branches hanging in front of him as he saw smoke trailing from a small chimney. He grabbed Alex by the arm and dragged her forward, as they got closer they saw a little wooden hut lit up in the darkness of the wood. A large smile crossed Justin's face, "there it is!" He raced forwards and threw himself in to the front door.

"Justin!" Alex called chasing aafter him, "be careful, we don't want to get him angry. He might refuse to help us."

"Alex stop being so negative, last time I was here I had a great bond with the professor," Justin knocked lightly on the door, "trust me Alex."

Alex nodded and stood in silence with her brother as they waited for the door to be answered. Justin moved to the nearest window and tried to peer through only to find that the drapes had been drawn across. He then tried to knock on the door once again but still he found that there was no answer.

"What now?" Mumbled Alex who had began to tremble in the cold air.

Carefully, Justin took hold of the rusted metal door knob and slowly turned it, bit by bit the door creaked open revealing the insides of the small shack.

"Ladies first," Justin smiled nervously gesturing for Alex to enter the hut.

Alex held her arms out and also began to gesture for Justin to go in, "aged before beauty!"

"Charming…" Justin grumbled as he edged his way in.

The inside of the hut had not changed since the last time the two siblings last visited. They both looked around the dim room, the single bed in the corner lay unmade and a small pan on the wooden stove hissed loudly as bubbles erupted over the sides. Justin rushed over and quickly moved it on to the side. A cold shiver rushed over his body as he looked around the shack, large cobwebs hung in the corners and large muddy footprints were scattered around the floor boards.

Alex cleared her throat loudly in order to get Justin's attention, he turned to her only to find her staring blankly ahead. In confusion, Justin began to look forwards in the same direction as Alex only to find Professor Dirbyh Cigam unconscious in his rocking chair. His stained beard had increased in length over time, as had the number of wrinkles on his face. The tatty brown robe he wore draped over his thin frame as he lay in his chair with his dry lips hanging slightly open.

"Oh god, is he?" Asked Justin.

"I don't know! I've never seen a dead body before…"

Justin crept towards the professor with Alex in tow. They both put their ears next to his nose and mouth and listened carefully to check his breathing pattern. They heard nothing until a loud snore roared down their ears, the two siblings jumped in fright and screamed hysterically causing the professor to jump up from his peaceful slumber and roar in anger, "trespassers!" He shot up from his seat and aimed his wand at Alex and Justin who was cowering in the corner, "give me one reason why I shouldn't end you!"

"Professor! Professor Dirbyh Cigam! It's Justin Russo!"

The professor dropped his wand and glared at Justin, "Professor Russo. So, what do I owe this pleasure? Let me guess, you knocked up again?" He asked Alex who was cowering behind Justin.

"No!" She scoffed taking a step from behind Justin, "please like id be dumb enough to go through that again!"

"Then what is it? I don't have time to waste here with you too! I've got my own things going on…"

"We need you to come back to the wizard world with us," Justin began, "we need to you to help us with a case. A young hybrid child, no one knows what to do."

The professor looked intrigued, he glanced at Justin who stood watching him nervously. Leisurely the professor then glided across the room and stopped at the small cracked window that looked out in to the thick forest ahead. It was nearly impossible to make out what objects lay before him as the darkness seemed to cloak them, masking their shape as they stood out in the against the black sky.

"A hybrid child you say? Of what kind?"

"Wizard and Werewolf."

"And whose child is this?"

"Mine," choked Alex, "please it's my little girl. She's at the hospital in the wizard world, but they've as good as given up on her already."

The professor spun around and smirked, "okay. I'll help, under one condition."

"Anything!" Justin smiled happily, "anything! I'm just so relieved your so willing to come and help us, especially since last time we was here you refused to leave."

"Of course I'll help, I just need to see Professor Crumbs before I see the child."

"Crumbs? Why?"

"Things ended badly between us Professor, I feel I need to clear things between us before I fully return to the wizard world."

Justin smiled, "that's fine. When do you want to see him?"

"Now…"

* * *

Mason lay on the hospital bed with Neave spread across his torso, her jaw gaped open as she lay heavily sedated in her father's embrace. Her nostils were still invaded with tubes connected to the medical machinery next to the bed, along with the endless amount of needles puncturing her skin. A cold draft repeatedly passed Mason sending shivers shooting down his body, his trembling hands held tightly on to a paper backed book and in a whisper he comfortingly read to Neave whilst stroking her hair softly.

"And there were three little bears sitting on chairs, and two little kittens and a pair of mittens.

And a little toy house and a young mouse, and a comb and a brush and a bowl full of mush.

And a quiet old lady who was whispering 'hush,' goodnight room.

Goodnight moon."

A screeching bleep echoed from the machine, interrupting Mason's story. It repeatedly blurted out showing no signs of stopping. Mason looked down at Neave panicking that the loud siren would wake her, completing forgetting she was medically sedated. But his head shot up as he watched Dr. Butcher enter the room and stride over to the machine, immediately silencing it's irritating alarm.

"I'm so sorry abut that, just a hitch in the machine. Nothing to be concerned about."

Mason nodded silently and turned his attention back to the story only to be quickly interrupted again.

"So how's the little princess doing?" Dr. Butcher asked pulling out a clip board full of medical notes.

"Not to seem disrespectful, but how am I supposed to answer that when she's unconscious?"

"Well lucky for us it looks like she's becoming more stable, that means we can start waking her up."

"What tonight?"

"Yep! In a few hours hopefully, if she responds well to the treatment."

"A few hours? But Alex isn't here, we can't wake her without Alex."

"I'm sorry but it could affect Neave's condition if we keep her asleep longer than we need to. Where is Alex anyway, I thought I seen her in here before?"

"Umm…" Stumbled Mason nervously, "she's just… nipped out. She should be back soon."

"Excellent, then she should be back in time for when Neave wakes up." Dr Butcher once again flipped through Neave's medical notes and began to scribble on them with his blunt number two pencil. "By the way," he started as he looked back up to Mason, "your mother has just got here and she's asking for you."

"My mum? But I can't leave Neave…"

"I could bring her in here for you?"

Mason hesitated and looked down at Neave sadly as she lay engulfed in his arms, "I don't want her to see her like this. I'm worried it will upset her."

Dr. Butcher nodded slowly, "I understand, I wouldn't want to do anything to upset my mother either. Listen, how about I wait here with Neave why you go and see her?"

"Are you sure? I mean you must have other patients to see?"

Dr. Butcher cackled to himself as he placed down his notes, "it's fine. Now what are we reading?"

He held out his rough hands and waited for Mason to place the book in to them. Carefully, Mason lay Neave down on to the bed and smiling he gave the tattered book over to the doctor.

"Ahh! Goodnight Moon, a classic!"

"Thank you," Mason mouthed to him before rushing out of the room.

Dr. Butcher sat down on the rough brown fabric armchair next to Neave's hospital bed and opened up the book, "now where were we?" He asked rapidly flicking through the pages, "oh here we are!"

"Goodnight cow jumping over the moon,

Goodnight light and the red balloon,

Goodnight bears, goodnight chairs.

Goodnight kittens and goodnight mittens…"

* * *

Mason stepped out into the hospital hallway and once the door was firmly shut behind him he collapsed back on to it, resting his head on the hard wood Mason slowly lifted it up and directed it at the ceiling with his eyes closed tightly shut. Bit by bit he took calming breaths, the enormity of the situation suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks as reality set in. He felt suffocated. A thousand unanswered questions ran through his head and it all very quickly became too overwhelming for him.

The thoughts continued to accelerate inside Mason's head. He wanted them to slow so he could keep his breathe at a calm pace, but they wouldn't. His breaths come in gasps and he feel like he would black out. My heart hammered inside his chest like it belongs to a rabbit running for its skin. The room spun as his body temperature suddenly shot up. He felt so sick. All he wanted to do was shout for help, but his throat felt like it had been clamped shut. He remained still as he desperately tried to normalise his breathing, but he was failing miserably. Everything around him seemed muffled, all the noises that surrounded him merged in to one. However, slowly from the distance one voice started to emerge.

"Mason… Mason… Mason!"

His eyes snapped open and stood there in front of his was his mother. Instantly, Mason wrapped arms around her and buried himself in her embrace. She held on to him tightly as his shaky breaths relaxed in to silent cries.

"They don't know whats up wth her," he whispered.

Linda lifted his hand from her shoulder and cupped his face in her hands, "hey you, stop worrying! She'll be fine!"

"Your mothers right!" A voice from behind Mason bellowed.

Mason quickly span around and stared as he saw his father stood boldly behind him. His dark silver hair glistened in the hallway lighting, as he smiled the lines beside his eyes became highlighted and slowly he took and step forward and held his large rough hand out to Mason.

"It's good to see you son."

Mason stared blankly at him. He then shifted his attention to his mother who stared down guiltily at the floor. "Why are you here?" Mason snarled at his father.

"To support you! And to see my granddaughter."

"Why? Why now? You've had fourteen months to get to meet her, why leave it this long?"

"It's complicated…"

Mason let out a loud laugh as he stepped away from his parents, "no its not! You just can't bare the fact that I'm still with Alex!"

"Mason love," Linda began delicately pushing her brunette hair firmly behind her ears, "listen-"

"No! Mum why did you bring him here? I need you, not him!"

"He came to see me about the divorce when I got the phone call about Neave. He insisted that he came with me. I'm sorry."

Mason gave a heavy sigh as he ran his fingers through his glossy hair, "fine. There's a relative room down the corridor, you can wait there with the Russo's until we get any more news."

Linda nodded, "alright. You know where I am if you need me." She took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly before walking away with Grant in tow.

As he walked past Mason he dropped his hand on to his shoulder, "it's good to see you son," he smirked.

"You can try and manipulate Mum, but not me."

Grant chuckled to himself and continued to follow Linda down the hallway. Mason observed his father carefully as he walked away. His body language and mannerisms just screamed arrogance and the smug smile he shot Mason before walking in to the relatives room made his stomach turn.

"This just gets better and better…"

* * *

Justin flashed himself, Alex and the Professor into a dark hallway. With a heavy bump they all somehow managed to land upright on their feet, giving them the chance to take in the new unfamiliar surroundings. A cold chill ran down their spines as they peered down the narrow hall. The dark décor and the dim lighting that shone from the gas lamps hanging from the walls created various shifting shadows and the draft coming from the old crooked window made the hairs on the back on their necks erect. As they walk along the sticky trodden brown carpet Alex looked at Justin anxiously.

"Where is this place?" She whispered gripping on to Justin's arm tightly.

"Crumb's house, he retired here after he gave me his job at WizTech."

"Well, why is it so…"

"Old? Dirty? Creepy?"

"Yes, yes and yes! If I wasn't doing this for Neave I'd have gone back home by now."

"Crumb's has owned this house since before he began working at WizTech. When he became the headmaster he moved in to the school like I have, so this house was empty for a few hundred years before he moved back in."

"Well could he have not decorated when he came back?"

"He wasn't actually here for the first year, he went spent a year working with Dragons. It's something he has always been interested in, anyway, by the time he come back he was too sick to decorate."

"Sick?" Professor Dirbyh interjected, "sick how?"

Justin shrugged his shoulder, "nobodys sure. It could just be old age but he's weaker, his magics weaker. Everyday he survives is a miracle really."

"Weak magic…" The Professor stopped and stared at a partially open door at the end of the hallway. A light evaporated from its slim opening and old jazz music blurted out, catching everyones attention, they turned and looked at the room.

The Professor took a step forward and still glaring at the opening he bellowed, "you can go. I'll be okay from here."

"Are… are you sure?" Justin hesitated edging his way forward. "He's quite sick, he might be confused. He may not even remember you."

"Oh I'm sure he will. Now go," he demanded, "I need to spend some time with… my old friend."

Alex softly tugged on Justin's arm, "Justin you heard him come on, lets go."

"What about Crumbs?"

"What about Neave? Justin, I've left her long enough as it is!"

Justin turned back to the door and looked at it in worry, uncertain of what was the best decision to make. But after only a few short moments he was harshly shoulder barged by Alex who paraded over to Dirbyh.

"Look," she began, "here's the deal. We leave you here to talk it all out with Crumbs, then in the morning we will pick you up from here and then you will come and help my little girl. Deal?"

The professor scowled at her, "there's one topic that it yet to be discussed though, I still have a spell lock on me. I can't use my powers."

"I can lift it if-" Justin piped up before being quickly silenced by Alex's hand being clapsed over his mouth.

"Nah uh." She shook her head, "you get your powers back when my baby girl is back to normal, now do we have a deal or not?"

"Fine," the Professor snapped, "we have a deal."

"Good. Now come on Justin, take me back to see Neave."

Alex stood by Justin's side and waited patiently as he pulled out his wand. But Justin paused and continued to watch the professor, an uneasy feeling stirred in him as he watched the Professor glare at the door before he began to move over to it.

"Wait!" Justin called, "are you sure you'll be okay on your own?"

"Of course," he smirked, "there's nothing to worry about."

Justin sustained eye contact with the Professor as he swirled his wand in the air and flashed himself and Alex away. Once the Professor was alone, he strolled casually through the door. The room he found himself in was small and of a similar design to the dated hallway he had just been in. The pungent stench of damp invaded his nostrils and the professor grimaced at the state of room as he noticed the dark mould spreading up the nearby wall and the patches of wet on the thick worn out carpet that came from the endless dripping coming from the leak in the roof.

Finally, he looked at the wooden bed in the centre of the room and sneered as he filled with pleasure when he spotted Crumbs asleep on the bed. His once joyful glow had dimmed, and his now pasty complexion highlighted his age. His long lush white beard had turned fragile and frazzled in addition to his plump figure that had now thinned and became brittle. The Professor sauntered over to the bed where Crumbs lay and looked down gleefully at him. He observed the various wires and the machine that was connected to Crumbs, the professor ran his fingers along a slender tube that provided Crumbs with oxygen and as he reached the top he firmly gripped it, blocking the flow of oxygen.

Crumb's eyes snapped open as he desperately gasped for air, his eyes widened in fear and panic, he frantically looked around only to see Dirbyh Cigam leering over him.

"You!" he choked.

The professor let go of the oxygen tube, "hello my friend. It's been a while."

"Why… why are you here?" Crumbs stuttered, "I banished you, I banished you along time ago."

"And quite unfairly I must add, why would you do that to me Crumbs?"

"You were… dangerous!" Crumbs gasped as he fought for breath, "what you were planning for them hybrid children was unethical!"

"Unethical? Im sorry but I thought it was my job to research those children?"

"And you took advantage!"

"As you did of me."

"What?"

"You basically got me to do your dirty work and then you put the blame on me and forced me to go away." The professor edged closer to Crumbs, his hot breath rushed past Crumbs ear as he whispered, "now you need to pay."

The Professor once again began to tightly squeeze the oxygen tube, Crumbs reached out as a poor attempt to stop the professor from harming him but failed miserably when he weak arms trembled and collapsed on to the bed. His eyes were wide with fear and small ragged gasps escaped his throat. Crumbs could sense himself drifting away from his body and to a peaceful place, one where there are no worries in the world. But then reality came back, he was almost out of time, he did the first thing he could think of and once again tried desperately to claw his fingers at the Professors hands uselessly. Suddenly Crumbs felt his body go limp and weaken and before he knew it he slowly began slipping away…


	15. Chapter 15

Mason stood at the edge of the hospital bed and watched intently as Dr Butcher and a young blonde wizard nurse stood over Neave, they fiddled with the machines attached to her when they weren't injecting her with various strange bubbling liquids and slowly they began to unhook her from all the machinery. Mason nibbled on his fingers nails as he nervously watched them, his heart raced in his chest and ached as he watched his baby girl endure all of this suffering. He couldn't help but think how small and fragile she looked in the midst of all of this, her petite frame overtaken by all of the monstrous medical equipment that surrounded her.

Mason stood staring into space when one of the machines let off a high-pitched echoing beep, Mason turned to the piece of equipment and watched in fright as the illuminous green lines moved across the screen in a rhythmic pattern. He felt a surge of confusion come over him and in panic he began to run his fingers through his thick hair.

"What's happening?" He asked, "is she okay? Is this normal?"

"Completely normal," Dr. Butcher smiled, "I'd say your baby girl will be awake within the next half hour or so."

Mason gave a sigh of relief, "thank goodness, and she'll be okay?"

"She maybe unsettled at first but yes, she'll be okay. She'll just be tired and maybe a bit sore, but we can give her medication for that."

"And then what? You can try find out what can change her back?"

"Mr Greyback," began Dr. Butcher solemnly, "I can try do some more tests to see what has caused this, but I doubt we will find anything, and I doubt we will know what can change her back. Like I said before-"

"I know, I know," interrupted Mason, "it's because she's a hybrid. It's who she is…"

"I'm sorry."

Mason nodded sadly and continued to stare at Neave, she remained still in the bed although now free from the copious amount of medical equipment surrounding her, she looked more at peace. Mason no longer feared she was uncomfortable or in pain, she may not be her normal self, in fact to most she may now be unrecognisable considering her new appearance, but now to Mason she was just simply sleeping. There was no longer anything sinister around her to say otherwise.

"What happens now?" Mason asked quietly.

"We'll leave you alone with her while you wait for her to wake up, if she shows any signs she's waking ring the buzzer and I'll come back to monitor her condition."

"That's it?"

Dr. Butcher nodded and approached Mason, placing his hand firmly on his shoulder. "I know you must be beside yourself with worry but honestly, she'll be fine. We can get you and Alex the support you need to care for her."

With that he left the room leaving Mason alone, that was until moments later when the door swung open revealing a new figure as they hurriedly entered the room.

"Alex?"

Mason engulfed Alex into a tight hug as she ran into his arms. He left a kiss on top of her head as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut and took in the moment, feeling Mason's strong arms wrapped around her and the warm heat radiating from his body.

Mason pulled Alex off his body and held her at arm's length, looking desperately in to her eyes he asked, "well?"

"He can help her."

Mason's face lit up with delight and he grabbed Alex's petite frame and spun her around rapidly laughing.

"You did it!" He cheered, "you did it!"

"Well Justin helped…"

"I know but, Alex! We're getting our baby back! She's going to be okay!"

Mason pulled Alex back into his arms and held her close, she relaxed into him and rested her head on to his firm chest.

"Guess I'm not too bad at this mom thing then, huh?" She smirked.

* * *

The relatives room lay silent as everyone sat awaiting news on Neave, Theresa sat gripping her husband's hand tightly while Max and Harper sat staring between the window leading on to the hallway and the small clock hung in the corner of the room. Theresa often glanced at Mason's parents who were sat in the opposite corners of the room, she pitied them. There was clearly no love there anymore, Linda sat with her back to Mason's father as he sat staring at her, hoping to get some form of communication. Then again, his attitude and stance did not suggest that he was exactly the most loving husband a woman would want.

The clock ticked on and the agonising wait began to irritate Jerry, "what is taking so long?" He whispered to Theresa, "what could Dr. Butcher be telling them that would take this much time. And why has no one been in to tell us?"

"Jerry honey, I'm sure we'll get some news soon. But you have a point, it's been hours since Justin went to see them."

Jerry nodded silently and gave his wife's hand another soft squeeze. The wooden door creaked open and everyone's heads shot up to see who was entering the room. Justin timidly crept in the room, smiling awkwardly at his family, who along with Mason's parents shot to their feet.

"Hey guys," he said giving a small wave as everyone stared at him impatiently.

"Where have you been?" Jerry asked as he approached his eldest child.

"It's complicated. But long story short, Neave's going to be okay!"

Everyone in the room instantly began to rejoice as they rushed to each other to hug ad share their happiness, all apart from Mason's parents of course who still refused to speak to each other.

"Oh my Mijha!" Cried Theresa happily, "she's going to be okay! Thank god!"

"What did the doctor say?" Harper asked.

"Like I said it's complicated, but we've found someone who can give her the help she needs."

"Really? Who?" Jerry asked Justin.

Justin hesitated this could go either way. His father would either be extremely proud of him and be ecstatic at the fact his only grandchild will be able to get help or he'd find a plot hole in this whole scenario and put a dampener on things, which Justin was growing increasingly afraid of.

"I'll explain later Dad," Justin smiled feeling anxious, "Neave's going to be okay, can't we just be happy about that?"

Jerry nodded and placed his hand firmly on Justin's shoulder, "you need to tell me everything later though, okay?"

Justin swallowed nervously, "of course."

Theresa then suddenly ran over to her son and wrapped herself around his waist, "our baby's okay!" She looked to her son pleadingly, "can we go see her? Do you think that will be okay?"

Justin carefully prised his mother off of his body, "mom," he began tenderly, "I think it's best we give Alex and Mason some time alone with Neave before we go to see her."

Theresa nodded understandingly, "you're right! She's been through a lot, for now she'll just want her mommy and daddy. So, what now?"

"I guess we wait until we can go see her, until then there's not a lot we can do."

A low buzzing erupted from Justin's pocket and everyone in the room turned and looked at him, intrigued at who would be calling him at this late hour. He pulled out his wand and looked around awkwardly as everyone stood staring, Justin gulped nervously and answered the call whilst quickly hurrying to the far corner of the room for some privacy.

"Hello?"

"Professor," bellowed Tootie Tootie, "we need a council meeting. NOW!"

"Why? Chancellor Tootie Tootie, I'm in the middle of a family emergency. Can't this wait?"

"I'm afraid not…"

Justin felt the atmosphere drop as the room fell worryingly silent. He paused and slowly turned to the others who stood watching the small dated TV hung up in the corner of the room. He slowly walked towards the small box and looked at the static screen as Keith Keith reported from WizTech school, Justin watched intrigued as the news reporter, who had obviously been crying, ran his fingers through his tight curls and sighed heavily as he looked down in to the camera.

"It is with great sadness that I have to report that the beloved retired headmaster of WizTech Professor Crumbs has been found dead in his home early this morning in suspicious circumstances. A suspect, thought to be the criminal Professor Dirbyh Cigam, is being held in custody and being questioned after being found near the Professor's home despite the fact he was banished from the Wizard World over a hundred years ago for his inhumane crimes. The current headmaster of WizTech Professor Justin Vinchenso Pepe Russo is yet to make a statement."

Everyone in the room glared at Justin while he remained frozen in disbelief. He remained motionless as his father quickly approached him whispering sternly down one ear, "what have you done? Justin! Please tell me you and Alex have nothing to do with this!"

And in his other ear Tootie Tootie yelled down the wand phone, "Professor! Professor! JUSTIN! I know you're there! Meet me at WizTech… Now!"

* * *

Alex sat cradled on Mason's lap as he snoozed in the leather brown chair next to Neave's hospital bed. She nuzzled into his chest and listened to his gentle breaths as he slept soundly while she watched over her baby girl who was still unconscious. Her arm was wrapped around Mason's neck and she pulled him closer to her so she could softly peck his cheek whilst he gently snored into her ear.

Alex closed her eyes as she felt them grow heavy, over an hour she had waited and nothing had happened. She had forced herself to stay awake and alert, ready for when Neave awoke, but nothing had happened and as the minutes passed Alex felt herself grow even more exhausted than she already was. Eventually, and despite her efforts, Alex gave in and let her eyes rest, but it was only a few short minutes and then Alex heard a rustling coming from the bed. She winced as she reopened her eyes and the bright lights stung them, blurring her vision. It was when her eyes adjusted to the light that she noticed Neave moving in her bed.

"Oh god," she whispered jumping up from Mason's lap. She sat on the bed and held Neave's frail hand and stroked it softly while Neave groaned in her sleep and wriggled around her bed, gradually becoming more aggressive as she became more aware of her surroundings.

Alex felt herself become more panicked as Neave quickly became more distressed, "Mason," she choked violently shaking his leg to wake him, "Mason! Wake up!"

"Uh, what?" He yawned rubbing his tired eyes.

"She's waking up get help!"

Mason's eyes snapped open and he instantly noticed Neave whining as she lashed her body around in the bed. Alex held on to her softly and stroked Neave's head, trying to soothe her painful cries but her attention turned to the door when Mason sprinted out into the hallway, shouting out for help. She turned back to Neave who bit by bit began to open her eyes and sob into the mattress beneath her.

"Shh… baby it's okay," Alex comforted her just as Mason rushed back into the room with Dr. Butcher and a pair of nurses in tow.

Dr. Butcher hurried quickly over to Neave and began to shine his small torch into her sensitive chocolate eyes. Neave gave a painful squeal as the light scorched her eye, she screamed hysterically kicking her legs as Dr. Butcher and the two young nurses gently rolled her on to her back.

"I think she's having a reaction to one of her meds," Dr. Butcher explained, "I'm sorry but you guys are going to have to wait outside."

"What?" Alex and Mason asked in unison.

"You seriously don't think we're going to leave her like this do you?" Alex exclaimed angrily.

"Alex love, come on," Mason said lightly pulling Alex by her arm.

"No!" She snapped yanking her arm away, "I can't leave her, she needs me! She needs us!"

Mason looked between Alex and Neave helplessly before shaking his head sadly, "Alex please…"

"Fine."

She burst out of the room slamming the door behind her, Mason felt eyes burning into him as he spun around and saw the medical team working on Neave stared at him awkwardly. Mason opened his mouth to apologise but instead he raced out of the room after Alex. When he got into the hallway, he come face to face with Alex glaring at him furiously with her arms crossed firmly across her chest as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Why are you angry with me?" he asked.

"I'm not."

"Well clearly you are Alex so just tell me."

"It's just… I don't know how you could just willingly leave her alone in there with them."

"Willingly leave her?" Mason laughed mockingly, "Alex we weren't given a choice! Do you seriously think I'd rather be stood out here than in there with Neave? I feel helpless, in fact I've never felt so helpless in my entire life, but if it means she gets the help she needs then we need to do as the doctor saids."

"I'm sorry," Alex whispered as she embraced Mason in her arms, "I'm just really scared."

"Me too," he whispered in return before planting a kiss on top of her soft locks, "but she'll be fine. She's in the best place. Anyway," he began giving the slightest laugh, "what was that in there? I thought I was supposed to be the unreasonable parent."

"I'm sorry," Alex giggled, "I guess I just had my first momma bear moment."

"Or momma wolf?" Laughed Mason, he then wined at his own words, "sorry. Too soon?"

"You think!"

* * *

Jerry dragged Justin into the hallway and propped him up against the beige wall as he took slowly gasping breaths. The blood pounded in his ears as his heart thudded in his chest. Justin's hands shook and his feet tingled.

"Justin?" He heard his father call through the loud ringing that echoed in his ears, "Justin?"

Justin turned to look at him and instantaneously shook his head vigorously and panted in panic as tears welled up in his eyes. "It's all my fault Dad! Oh god, what have I done?"

Justin slid down the wall and held his head in his hands, Jerry crouched down beside him and placed a hand on to Justin's shoulder. "Son, I can't help you if you don't tell me. Now please, please tell me that this doesn't have anything to do with you and Alex."

Justin looked at his father and remained silent, without him needing to say a single word Jerry got his answer. "You've gotta be kidding me…"

Jerry sat down next to his son and rubbed his head aggressively before giving a heavy mournful sigh, "So… what happened?"

Justin clenched his hands so tightly his nails dug into his skin leaving crescent shapes in his fair skin. "Remember the night Alex had Neave and she went missing for a while?"

"How could I forget," laughed Jerry softly.

"Me, Mason and Juliet found her in this forest and there was this man with her. She'd turned fully into a werewolf and he said he could help her."

"Let me guess, this guy was called Dirbyh Cigam?"

Justin nodded, "he took us all back to his shack and gave Alex some potion to turn her back. We never seen him again until…"

"Until when Justin?"

"Last night. We had this idea. He told us he worked with hybrids, so we thought he might be able to help Neave. Crumbs had put a spell lock on him so he couldn't come back in to the Wizard World, so I made a deal with him, well Alex did the negotiating, we made him promise if we brought him back he'd help turn Neave back. But as part of the deal he asked to go and see Crumbs first, apparently they had a fight years ago and he wanted to make it up to him."

"Why did you leave him with Crumbs though?"

"Alex wanted to see Neave," Justin explained shrugging his shoulders, "and we didn't think there was any reason to not trust him." Justin's head collapsed back against the wall and he groaned in frustration, "what have I done Dad!"

"Hey, you weren't to know this would happen and I'm guessing you never heard of this guy or you wouldn't have gone with him in the first place."

Justin shook his head.

"He was a Professor at WizTech and Professor Crumb's 'best friend' he taught the potions class but one day he went to Crumbs and asked if he could look into magical hybrid children and families. Long story short, he abused this position and started using his potions to enhance the childrens powers. He exploited them. It's never been disclosed what exactly he did, but it was barbaric and whatever it was got him banished from the Wizard World for good."

"Until now… what have I done? What am I going to tell Alex? Dad, she thought this was her one shot to help Neave."

"We don't need to worry about Neave, she'll get all of the help she needs here."

"Oh my, dad!" Justin panicked jumping to his feet as he began to pace the hallway, "what if this is him?"

"Justin what are you talking about?" Jerry asked once he had stood up off the dusty floor.

"You said he used potions to do stuff to the kids powers, he gave Alex a potion when she was in labour! What if this is why Neave's got her powers early! What if he is the reason she is sick!"

"Justin calm down, I doubt that's the reason Neave's sick."

"But how do you know! I need to tell Alex. I need to tell Dr. Butcher. I need to inform the council, I need to explain to them why I brought him here, why I did what I did!"

"Justin calm down!" Yelled Jerry, "Alex doesn't need to know anything!"

"Alex doesn't need to know what?" A voice asked from up the hallway.

Justin and his father turned only to see Alex and Mason stood staring at them. They held each other's hand tightly whilst they watched both Jerry and Justin suspiciously as they dithered nervously.

"So," began Alex coolly, "what don't I need to know?"

"It's nothing sweetie," Jerry reassured her, "you should just go back to Neave."

"We can't she's had some sort of reaction, the doctors are with her and we're not allowed to be in the room. We were waiting outside for news when we heard you guys shouting but apparently I'm not allowed to know about it…"

"A reaction? Is… is she okay?" Stuttered Justin.

"We don't know," Mason told his solemnly.

"So is someone going to tell me what you're hiding from me or am I going to have to use the truth spell on you guys?" Alex asked as she pulled her red wand from her boot and waved it around carelessly.

Jerry stayed silent and stood in his place whilst he looked around the desolate hallway, trying to avoid Alex's impatient sneer. Out of the corner of his eye Jerry noticed Justin dithering with nerves, his lips quivered and he had to stuff his fingers in his mouth to stop himself from blabbing. Alex sensed her brother becoming weak and slowly she approached him.

"Justin? Are you going to tell me?" She asked getting a panicked response from Justin as he shook his head with his hand still squeezed in his mouth.

"Fine, then you leave me no choice. Some are evil, some are kind but now all must-"

"Wait!" Justin interrupted throwing his arms out to Alex blocking her wand from his vision. "I'll tell you. Crumb's is dead."

"What?"

"Cigam isn't who we thought he was, he doesn't help hybrid's Alex. He exploits them. Crumbs knew this and that's why he had a spell lock on him. Cigam killed Crumbs in revenge I guess, he can't help Neave Alex, he was never going to help her."

"So… what now?"

"There's more."

"Justin!" Jerry intervened, "don't."

"I have to Dad they need to know."

"Know what?" Alex spat furiously.

"Son, don't tell them. Not until we know more."

"Justin! Tell me!" Alex demanded.

But just as Justin opened his mouth to speak, he was threw up against the wall and held above the ground. He looked down only to see Mason scowling at him, his eyes shining yellow as he let out a low growl.

"Tell us…" he sneered as his eyes grew brighter and his grip on Justin tightened as his strength grew stronger.

"Mason stop! Let him go!" Alex called. But he ignored her.

Justin panted as he felt Mason's speared nails sharpen and graze his skin. He flinched nervously as they poked him and Mason's growl become louder.

"Tell us! Please…" Mason begged, "what's going to happen to her?"

"Fine! Fine!" Justin cried, "I'll tell you just don't wolf up and please put me down!"

Mason dropped Justin and he slid down the wall and landed on the floor with a heavy thump. He instantly shot back up on to his feet and looked at Alex and Mason as they waited desperately for him to explain.

"The night you gave birth to Neave. We think the potion Cigam gave you effected Neave's powers and that's why…"

"Why she's ended up in here…" Alex stated tearfully, "why she's ended up like this…"

"I'm sorry…"

Alex launched herself into Mason arms and silently she started to sob into his shoulder. He held her tightly and stared out into space in disbelief. Justin looked at the couple in pity as their world came crashing down around them. He felt his heart wrench as he noticed Alex's shoulders shaking as she sobbed, he then turned to Mason who had squeezed his eyes shut as he held Alex in his embrace.

"We can't be sure of that though," Jerry tried to reassure them. "We'll need to speak to Dr. Bucher first."

"We need to tell him," Mason stated, "we need to tell him now. What if this is the reason Neave is reacting to her medication."

"Don't worry, we'll make sure he knows. We'll tell him as soon as he's seen to Neave, I'll even tell him myself if you like."

"Then what?" Alex blubbered into Mason's shoulder.

"We'll just have to wait and see sweetheart," Jerry told her as rubbed her back soothingly. "Alex honey, do you remember anything about the potion you took that night?"

Alex shook her head, "I was so out of it I don't even remember what colour it was. He made it himself though, I remember that."

"Okay sweetie. Let's go see if he's done with Neave and I'll tell him."

Alex pulled away from Mason and turned to Justin, "can't you tell him please? I don't want him to think I did this to her on purpose."

"Alex, no one will think that. But I can't. I've been called to a council meeting at WizTech, but I'm sure Dad can handle it and I'll come straight back when it's over."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

Justin flashed himself outside the large wooden doors that lead to the grand hall where his fellow councillors would meet. He stood staring at the door and listened to the panicked yells coming from within. He could not hear clearly enough what they were saying but he was pretty sure he had a good idea what it could be…

Justin gulped nervously and clenching his fists he focused his attention on to the door. Straining his thoughts and manipulating his magic he caused the doors to burst open, instantly silencing all of the councillors gathered around the long wooden table. He strode in confidently, desperately trying to mask his worries as he sat down at the head of the table. Before Justin spoke, he was met with numerous angry glares from the councillors, unable to take the pressure he turned his head only to come face to face with Tootie Tootie. He sat down beside Justin without breaking a singles moment of eye contact as a blaze of indignation burned in his eyes as he scowled at Justin, who was slightly trembling in his seat.

"Professor," Tootie Tootie greeted him coldly.

Justin found himself unable to speak, he felt his throat clench with nerves and from that moment he became speechless. Simply politely nodding to Tootie Tootie, in response he was then met with a snidey laugh that sent chills down Justin's back.

"So," Tootie Tootie continued, "our beloved Professor Crumbs is dead! What's the plan Russo?"

Justin cleared his throat, he felt an enormous pressure build on him as he was met with an eerie silence as well as dozens of narrowed eyes fixed on him while they waited eagerly for a reply. "Chancellor Tootie Tootie, I am Professor Russo to you, and I think the Wiz-Police are handling the situation perfectly. I think the only thing we, as a council, can do is help plan a fitting tribute to our beloved Professor Crumbs."

Justin felt a wave of relief come over him as the council members all nodded in agreement, but a loud irritating laugh caused Justin to jolt in his seat. He peered over and saw Tootie Tootie laughing hysterically in his seat, his over exaggerated movements and guffaws of laughter as he repeatedly hammered his hand on to the table hinted to Justin, and the rest of the council, that he was not pleased with Justin's answer.

"Well I'm very sorry professor!" He roared with uncontrollable fury, "but personally I think more needs to be done! How did Cigam even get back into the wizard world? He had a spell lock on him, which mean someone must have helped him. I think a full investigation needs to be carried out, we cannot let this lie professor!"

Justin scanned the room and saw the council members seem torn between each of the statements. Bit by bit the small conversations taking place around the table erupted into various lively debates, Justin sat in silence and listened to them all. His temperature quickly began to escalate as his breathing exasperated, his pale cheeks rapidly became flushed and he began to splutter as he spoke.

"W-we… We don't need an investigation. I already know everything. I was the one who undone the spell lock and took Cigam to Crumbs. He tricked me. My niece needs help, she's a wizard/werewolf hyrbid and something has happened to her powers." Justin took a deep calming breath, "she's turned into a werewolf and her body is too small to cope with the changes. The night she was born my sister went missing while she was in labour, we found her with Cigam and he 'helped' her, he told us he specialised in hybrids and we were just so desperate for help we fell for it. Anyway, when Neave took ill we thought Cigam would be able to help turn Neave back so we went to him for help but the only way he could do that is if I lifted his spell lock and brought him back to the Wizard World. I need to make one thing clear," began Justin rising from his seat, "I had no idea about his past. None of us did, otherwise we would not put Neave or anyone from the Wizard World at risk. But my niece needs help so we took whatever help we could get. She didn't get any help though, Cigam said he'd only help us if he could speak to Crumbs. Apparently, they'd had a disagreement and he wanted to set things right first. Considering what I know now that was obviously a lie, but we agreed to let him see him. Alex told him he could spend the night talking to Crumbs and then we'd pick him up in the morning and take him to Neave. The next thing I know it's been reported on Wiz-Biz TV that Crumbs has been killed. So yes, this maybe my fault but I take full responsibility for that. Crumbs was a good man and he didn't deserve this, but neither does Alex or my niece. All I wanted to do was help them but now everything has just gotten worse."

Justin collapsed back into his seat and ran his fingers through his gelled black hair. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out the loud mumbles that instantly gushed from the other Wizard Council members.

"Hey, hey hey!" Bellowed Tootie Tootie, "Enough!"

The entire council became silent as they waited for Tootie Tootie to speak, but instead he glided over to Justin and placed a hand firmly on to his shoulder. "I pity you Professor Russo, for being so naïve. But I know it was all coming from a good place, you just wanted to help your family. Therefore I agree with you, an investigation will not be held and for the time being neither will any of our current plans such as promoting hybrid children as part of our society and instead we will prepare to bid farewell to our good friend Crumbs and let the Wiz-Police deal with Cigam and give him a prison sentence he deserves. However, due to these events I feel it is only right that it is you who is put under investigation for your careless acts that caused the events that led to Crumbs' death. In fact, I think it is only fair Alex is investigated too. I mean, she helped you with this right? She was the one who told Cigam he could spend the night with Crumbs."

"This is the last thing she needs right now," Justin spat angrily, "as if she doesn't have enough to worry about with her daughter, now she might lose her job too!"

"I'm sorry Professor, but it's only fair. You two will be called in for a meeting in the next month to see if you can keep your position of headmaster and council members."

* * *

Neave's eyes moved rapidly back and forth behind her eyelids. There was something there, but she couldn't see it. She couldn't move fast enough. It was like dragging a ship's anchor behind her as she forced her eyes open only to be met by a blinding light causing her eye to instantly clamp back shut. She winced and roamed about on the bed but froze when she felt a hand squeeze her leg tenderly, Neave peeked over and saw her mom and dad sat at the end of the hospital bed smiling at her nervously as they waited for her to react to their presence.

"Hey baby," Alex cooed softly as she rubbed Neave's leg tenderly.

Neave shot upright and looked around at her new surroundings, rubbing her tired eyes she tilted her head in confusion until she casted her attention back to her parents. She reached out her fragile arms and pouted her plump lips before muttering, "Mumma…"

Alex's face beamed with happiness as she scooped Neave up and held her tightly in her arms. She turned to Mason and shot him a heart-warming smile, "she actually said my name, that's the first time she's said it!"

Mason wrapped an arm around his girls and pulled them close, "about time," he joked playfully. "Now she just needs to master how to say 'daddy' and we're sorted."

"Doh-doh," Neave whispered into Alex's chest, "doh-doh…"

"And that's my cue," smirked Alex as she snapped her fingers and a bright pink pacifier appeared in Neave's mouth. Mason rolled his eyes and smirked at Alex as she chuckled along with him, "what?"

"What happened to not using magic around the baby?"

"One time won't hurt," she stated before kissing Neave on the cheek and hugging her tighter. "Besides my baby's sick, but everything will be fine soon you know, when she changes back."

"Alex," sighed Mason, "I think we need to prepare ourselves for if she can't be changed back."

"What?"

"Well, the first set of tests said it was her genetics which can't be changed and I know your dad has offered to explain to Dr. Butcher everything that happened the night she was born with Cigam and the potion he gave you. But when they look into it more we might still get the same result. This might just be who she is."

Alex nodded, "you're right. And I'm fine with that, I'll love her no matter what but let's face it Mason a child this size is not ready to have these powers. I'm worried she's too fragile."

"I know love and your right, but we can deal with this together okay? We can give her the care she needs."

"You're right, and who knows when my Dad talks everything through with Dr. Butcher they might think of something to help her."

Mason hesitated, he felt his heart ache as he come to the realisation that Alex was finding it hard to accept that this was how Neave could be from now. But he forced a smile on to his and held Alex closer to him, "who knows…"

The family held each other close but their attention turned to the door when they heard it slowly creak open. Alex smiled when she saw her father and the doctor timidly enter the room. They crept towards the family and smiled widely when they noticed Neave was awake. Jerry beamed when he softly stroked the soft hair on her head and Neave reacted to his presence by giggling excitedly.

"Hey baby girl," he greeted her, only to have Neave bury her head in Alex's chest as she wriggled excitedly on her lap. "How's she been?"

"So far so good," Alex smiled, "except for the obvious but we can fix that, right?"

Jerry and Dr. Butcher looked at each other nervously, "Alex," Jerry began, "we need to talk."

"You see Alex," started Dr. Butcher after clearing his throat, "now Neave has settled and we've adjusted her medication I decided to look at the other set of tests I ran on her before she woke up and I noticed very small fragments of Magia in her system."

"Magia?" Questioned Alex, "I may not be fluent but I know that's just the Spanish word for magic."

"Yes, but in the Wizard World Magia is not just a word it's a potion, a potion that heightens someone's powers. And from what your father has just told me about the night Neave was born I'm guessing part of it was in the potion you took."

"But why would it affect Neave and not me? I'm the one who drank it."

"Well," Dr. Butcher scoffed, "the only logical explanation I could think of is that she was still apart of you. So, I'm guessing it went through you and straight to her."

"Why has it taken so long for it to work though?" Mason asked, "she's over a year old surely this would have happened when she younger?"

Dr. Butcher shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "I'm so sorry I really wish I could tell you more. The potion could have been quite old and just worked slower, it could be because Neave absorbed this from Alex while she was still in the womb or it could be because she is a hybrid and her powers haven't set yet. There's not really an answer for this."

"What if someone questioned Cigam about it? He could tell us what's in the potion," Alex suggested, "then we can change her back."

"I'm sorry Alex but from what I heard the potions and spells Cigam is known for using people have very little knowledge about, including him, which made him so dangerous. We can all keep doing our research but I'm afraid at this moment it would be nearly impossible to change Neave back."

Alex's heart sank at the news, a shiver overtook her body as a slight feeling of nausea filled her stomach. She looked down at Neave who was drifting back to sleep in her arms, she then turned to Mason who was staring down at Neave sadly as he brushed his palm across her plump cheek.

"Is that it then?" Alex spat.

"I'm so sorry sweetie," Jerry said sitting on a nearby chair, "but this wont change anything. She's still our baby girl."

Alex nodded silently and rested her head on Mason's shoulder.

"In the meantime," continued Dr. Butcher, "it's now okay for family to visit Neave and she'll be able to return home tomorrow. I'm sorry there's not much we can do."

The room was silent as both Alex and Mason refused to look at anyone, this lasted for several moments until Mason carefully stood up, making sure not to disturb his sleeping daughter, "I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I just need some air. I'll be back in a minute."

He rushed out of the room and once in the hallway he collapsed back on to wall whilst yanking his cell from his pocket. Straight away he dialled a number and held the phone closely to his ear as he began to pace the length of the floor. A look of relief crossed his face when someone finally answered his call.

"It's me," he told them, "I can't do this. I can't go on like everything's okay. I need you, I need to see you. Tomorrow. Can we meet up?...Fantastic! But no one can know, okay? Our secret."


	16. Chapter 16

Harper sat crossed legged on the hospital bed and held Neave on her lap tightly while Max sat in front of them slowly waving around Neave's bunny teddyin her face. He made stupid faces and mimicked the bunny speaking by making ridiculous voices which made Neave titter at her uncle as she repeatedly tried reaching out for the toy. Harper giggled along with her 'niece' and looked down at Neave as she began to attempt to mirror Max's facial expressions. Alex observed them from the old dusty brown leather chair in the corner while they acted like everything was normal.

But she felt angry, why has this happened to her little girl? Why did she have to go out that night and why did she drink that stupid potion? Alex wanted to blame herself, everything that had happened was kind of down to her. But then again Alex had no idea she'd gone to a certified psychopath for help, in fact she wasn't even the one actually who went to Cigam for help, it was Justin. Alex internally groaned.

'W_hat is even happening?'_ She thought to herself.

She instantly became overcome with emotions and tons of thoughts raced through her head, each one as important as the other. Alex had no idea which should be dealt with first, what steps she needed to take to make Neave's life as normal as possible. Alex's thoughts were then rudely interrupted when she felt a cold hand grasp her shoulder. Jumping in fright, she spun her head around only to come face to face with her mother.

"Alex honey," she whispered soothingly, "are you okay? You just seemed a little… out of it."

Alex looked around the room and saw Max and Harper watching her uncomfortably while Neave sat clawing and pulling at her face, clearly she had just discovered there was now thick fur spurting from it. Alex scrunched up her face and whined loudly.

"Sorry, was I staring?"

"Staring?" Max mocked, "I thought you were giving Harper the death glare!"

"Yeah it was a little weird Alex," Harper giggled awkwardly, "you feeling okay?"

Alex nodded, "yeah just tired and I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Oh mijha!" Theresa exclaimed embracing her daughter in a suffocating hug, "it'll be okay!"

"How? That's all everybody has said for weeks and now look what's happened!" Everyone remained silent and looked at Alex sadly, "Sorry. I'm just really confused."

"Aren't we all," scoffed Theresa rolling her eyes.

"Hey, where's Mason?" Asked Alex, "he's been gone for a while now, I'm kind of getting worried. I don't think he's taking this whole thing with Neave very well."

"I saw him on his cell in the hallway," Harper began, "he's probably still talking?"

"Really? Could you work out who he was talking to?"

Harper shook her head, "no I wasn't really listening, sorry."

"Mijha, I'm sure he'll be back soon."

With that the wooden door carefully opened, everyone slowly leaned forward in unison hoping to get a glance at the visitor. Their eyes widened as a foot entered the room and they stared intrigued by who could be entering the room, but they were soon disappointed when Jerry walked into the room chomping on a churro. They instantly all groaned loudly startling Jerry and causing him to jump slightly as he walked, triggering him to nearly drop his churro.

"What?" He slurred, sending small fragments of his churro flying out of his mouth.

"Did you call Justin?" Theresa asked as she quickly approached him.

"Well, I was going to but then I seen the cafeteria sold churro's and…"

Theresa snatched the snack from Jerry's hand and launched it into the small trash can behind him. Jerry's jaw dropped and he began to manically stutter to himself as his hands twitched and jittered around furiously. "My churro!" He bellowed loudly, "my churro!"

"Jerry enough about the stupid churro what about our son?!"

"Yeah and have you seen Mason?" Alex asked.

"I'm sure Justin will be fine!" Jerry reassured his wife, "and sorry sweetie but I've not seen Mason. I've seen his parents though," he cringed, "arguing in the relative's room. No wonder they're getting divorced I haven't seen them say a nice word to each other the whole time they've been here."

"You've seen them talk to each other?" Max whispered in amazement.

"You know before I thought I seen them sit right next to each other… on purpose!" Harper intervened.

"Guys! Can we please try to be serious!" Theresa exclaimed, "our family is in a crisis and all you guys seem to care about is food and gossiping about Mason's parents. We've more important stuff to deal with."

"You're right," Jerry said walking over and hugging his wife, "Crumbs is dead and our granddaughter has been turned in to a werewolf by an evil mastermind. We need each other now more than ever. I'll go call Justin, find out what's happening at WizTech."

"While you're there find out if that psycho is going to be punished for harming my daughter."

"Alex honey, I'm sorry but I think at the moment the cops in the wizard world are going to be more concerned about the fact that he killed Crumbs."

"But they can't let him get away with this!"

"And they won't but they've got to deal with this one step at a time. Now I'm going to call Justin and find out what's happening, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Mason hung up his cell and walked over to the relative's room but he soon stopped in his tracks when he heard loud yells coming from within. He rolled his eyes and grumbled tiredly before pushing the door open and walking into the room, there he found his mother and father stood in the centre of the room glaring at each other furiously. They had pressed themselves up against each other as they both snarled and clenched their fists tightly.

When Mason slammed the door shut their heads snapped towards his direction and they stepped back from each other, pretending that nothing had happened between them.

"What are you doing?" He asked angrily, "I could hear you both arguing from the other end of the corridor, do you know how embarrassing that is?"

"Mason love, we're sorry. How's the baby? What did the doctor say? Alex's dad wasn't very clear before."

"She's okay, when Alex was pregnant she took a potion and it had something called Magia in it, and basically it went through to Neave and messed up her powers and its made her a werewolf. The doctors don't think there's anything they can do so she's stuck in a werewolf form."

"Well that's not bad is it?" His dad chuckled, "by the look of your face you'd think it was the end of the world!"

"Well it's not really what I want for my daughter dad. She's one year old she's not really going to have a normal life is she?"

"What are you talking about? You come from a family of werewolves and you've had a normal life."

"Yeah Dad but I didn't change into a werewolf until I was twelve, I was able to cope with my powers and I have the ability to change back Neave doesn't." Mason collapsed back into a chair and rested his head in his hands.

"Mason love, it might not seem like it now but it'll all be okay," his mother told him as she wrapped her slender arms around him.

"Will it though? I mean what do we do when she's discharged? She wont be able to go to a normal day care or school, unless she wants to known as the hairy kid!"

Linda sat speechless, unsure of what to say to help and turned to her husband who simply shrugged his shoulders then he began to watch the dusty television hung in the corner of the room. Linda rolled her eyes and proceeded to hug Mason, "I'm sure you'll both work it out love."

"She'll be fine!" Grant bellowed, "you've been raised with a family of wolves, I'm sure you'll know what to do. Besides, this could be an opportunity for her to get to know the other side of her family."

"If that is supposed to be a dig at me Dad because _you've_ never met her and I haven't flown her over to England to meet my cousins then it isn't working! I've given you plenty of opportunities to spend time with her and anyway none of them have considered coming to visit us here. Only when you make them for that stupid Autumn Moon feast."

"You loved that celebration before you met Alex!"

"I loved it before I realised my family were judgmental pigs!"

"Mason please!" Gasped Linda in surprise.

Mason leapt up from his seat and yelled angrily to his mother, "I'm sorry mum but its true! Ever since that year I brought Alex to the Autumn Moon feast no one on Dad's side has hardly bothered with me, they act as if I'm some stranger and none of them have even asked about Neave since she's been born and all because her mum is a wizard! It's a joke! And don't even get me started on Ana!"

"Ana?" Grant asked.

"You have got to be messing!" Mason fumed, "Anastasia. You're _first _granddaughter who you made me put up for adoption!"

"Oh please, if you kept that child you'd probably have a whole litter by now!"

"And your problem is? It'd just be more grandkids for you to ignore!"

"I wanted you to have a life! Be free and go to do whatever you wanted!"

"That's my choice to make Dad! If I wanted to bring up Ana I should have been allowed!"

"Right that's enough!" Linda cried stepping between her husband and son. "This is not the place, Mason don't sink to his level!"

"You're right," Mason sighed, "I'm not going to be like you. I wouldn't want Neave to have the sort of Dad I have, a massive disappointment. Now, I'm going to be with my daughter. If you can be bothered to you can come and see her."

With that Mason stormed out of the room, slamming the door violently behind him. Linda snarled at Grant who took a seat and began to relax, stretching his muscular arms behind his head her gave a sigh, "I don't see what his problem is. When he first introduced us to Alex you were just as bad, you wanted to eat her."

"Maybe I was Grant, but I seen the error of my ways. My own son was ashamed to bring his girlfriend home because of us! And as soon as Alex gave birth to Neave I knew that I didn't want to miss the chance of seeing another grandchild grow up, which is why I decided to make the effort with Alex and why I decided to get rid of you! So, I'm going to see our granddaughter, it's up to you whether you want to want to show Mason whether you care or not. But either way it wont bother me, at least then he'll see what you've been all along. A pathetic coward."

* * *

Justin burst in through the crooked doors in the hallway and stormed down towards Neave's hospital room. On the way he briskly passed his parents who stood staring at him flabbergasted, they quickly chased him up the hallway shouting manically behind him as Justin continued to march further away from them.

"Justin! JUSTIN!" His father yelled breathlessly as he attempted to run to his son. "We've been calling you! Where have you been?"

"I need to see Alex," he told them bluntly.

"But what happened at WizTech?" His mom asked curiously, "what's going to happen?"

"Mom! I need to speak to Alex!" Justin exclaimed as he sped in to Neave's room.

He shut the door in his parent's faces and rested up against it, taking long calming breaths he felt himself ease as he took in the quiet of the room. With his eyes firmly shut Justin gave a sigh and bunched his fingers in to his thick raven hair while he took a moment to enjoy the quiet.

That was until a startling voice interrupted Justin and his thoughts, "uhh! Hello!"

Justin jumped and his eyes rapidly snapped open, he looked to see Alex sat on Neave's bed with Neave curled up on her lap, glued to Alex's cell and smirking as she watched a video on the internet.

"Alex," Justin choked nervously.

"What is it nimrod, I can't take any more bad news today."

"Where's Mason?"

"Don't ask! I'm not even sure, but he better get his butt here soon or he's going to be the one who's in trouble. Now what is it? Encase you can't tell we're busy watching people cut up slime and it's weirdly satisfying…"

"Okay," Justin breathed, "but you're gonna want to sit down for this."

Alex rolled her eyes, "I'm already sat down doofus! Now spit it out!"

"Okay, I'm sorry Alex but we've been suspended from the Wizard Council."

"Oh…"

"I know, but I'm sure if we explain to them properly and explain everything in detail from the beginning then Chancellor Tootie Tootie might understand and they might let us back on."

"But what about your job?"

"I really don't know, I wasn't sure Tootie Tootie had the authority to do this until now, and all the council seem to be on his side!"

"Great!" Scoffed Alex, "just what we need right now."

"I know I'm sorry, I wish I could give you better news."

"Well, actually Justin, I need to talk to you too."

"About what?" He asked intrigued as he sat down next to his sister on the bed.

"I've been thinking…"

"Woah!" exclaimed justin, "really? Are you feeling okay? Do I need to get Dr. Butcher?"

"Shut up you twerp and listen! I've been thinking and I've decided to quit the Wizard council."

"Seriously?"

"I'm so sorry Justin, but Neave has to be my priority. I can't leave her like this. Plus, when she was born Mason missed his first year of school to help me care for her and I can't let him do that again. He's doing really well and I don't want him to give it up."

"But you're doing really well too! I feel like you're really getting through to everyone."

"Justin half of the council don't even like me, Tootie Tootie hates me working with him. It's just easier this way."

"Alex, this isn't like you to give up on something."

"I'm not giving up, I'm making a sacrifice Justin. It's what you do when you're a parent, if you ever have kids you'll understand that."

"Okay, whatever you think is best. But you'll need to release statement explaining why you're leaving your role on the Wizard Council so then-"

"I know, its already done."

"Really?"

"Yes! I've been thinking of this for a while to be honest, I've never felt welcomed there and everything that's happened with Neave has just pushed me to do it. I've wrote my statement I'll send it to you and you can get it released."

Justin nodded solemnly, "okay. Man, I didn't think it would end like this."

"I know," Alex squeezed Justin's hand reassuringly, "but it'll turn out okay for you. I just know it, and if circumstances where different then-"

"I know, you'd be right there with me."

"I'm really sorry Justin."

"Don't worry it's fine, right now you need to focus on Neave, and I'll do everything I can to help."

"Thank you Justin."

The two siblings looked towards the door as they heard a soft knock only to see Mason enter the room sheepishly. He smiled nervously before making his way towards the bed, Justin jolted in his seat as Neave was dropped on to his lap and Alex shot up as she headed for Mason.

"Where have you been?" she yelled, "I've been worried sick!"

"I'm sorry, it's a long story…"

"And who have you been on the phone too, you took forever!"

Mason's eyes widened and he mumbled nervously, "the phone?" Justin looked at Mason suspiciously as he hesitated, "oh! Yeah, my mum wanted me to ring my Grandmother to let her know how Neave's doing."

"Really? Isn't it early in the morning in England though?" Justin asked.

"She's a werewolf Justin she can stay awake all night if she needs to. But anyway how's my little princess feeling?" Mason asked as he scooped Neave up in his arms and swung her around playfully.

"Better than before," Alex told him smiling, "I don't know what drugs they're giving her but they're working."

"I'm going to leave you to it," Justin announced rising from the bed, "let me know if you need anything Alex."

"Justin!" Alex called before Justin left the room, "thank you."

"Sure sis."

* * *

The energetic theme tune bellowed from the TV as Keith Keith danced around the screen. Alex and Mason sat huddled on Neave's bed as she slept soundly between her parents. Mason rolled his eyes as the opening credit continued to roll while Alex chomped loudly on a bag of potato chips.

"Tonight! Keith Keither bellowed, "Pocket Elves riot as a spillage from a chocolate factory sends them loco!"

"I can't believe this show hasn't been cancelled yet," Mason moaned, "it's all rubbish!"

"Yeah well I heard I'm on it tonight," Alex smirked.

"You say that like it's a good thing, you do remember what happened last time you were on this show, don't you? Besides it'll only be everything going on at WizTech, it's not like it's a happy story."

"Excuse me! I've done nothing wrong and hopefully this show will make everyone believe that."

The couple quietened down as they continued to watch the TV.

"She wanted to end rumour and speculation but it seems Russo family wizard, Alex Russo, seems to have done the complete opposite!"

"Tonight the young wizard announced that she is resigning from her new role on the Wizard Council as she has revealed that she had given birth to a baby girl, over a year ago!"

"I can't believe you've quit," Mason yawned as he cosied up closer to Alex.

"Shh! Im trying to listen."

"This is shocking news to residents of the Wizard World as the pregnancy and birth of her child has been kept hidden. But even more shocking is that Alex announced that her daughter is actually ill in a statement she has released today to reveal why she has quit her job on the Wizard Council."

"The statement says;

'_On September 15th 2014, 9:57 pm I gave birth to the most beautiful baby girl. And as much as I am loving the experience of watching my amazing daughter grow and become her own person motherhood is also the most challenging and exhausting job someone can do. Since giving birth, I have experienced this first hand, but luckily I have had the full support of my family and loving boyfriend to help me raise my daughter to be the best person she can be._

_I have also been given the opportunity to work with my brother on the Wizard Council and for the past few months I have loved working with some great colleagues. However, recently my beautiful baby has been suffering with some health issues and I have come to the decision to step down from my role on the Wizard Council._

_I'm sad to be leaving this job so soon. But for now I need to focus on my little girl, she is my main priority._

_I have decided to only just announce the birth of my daughter because having a family who is in the spotlight I wanted her to have some privacy and have a childhood that was as normal as possible. Also, I wanted to make people aware of why I am stepping down from my role on the council so no more rumours would be created about my brother and I about the death of our dear Professor Crumbs._

_My family and I would appreciate privacy during this time and we will let you know when our baby is doing better._

_Stay strong Neavie mommy loves you X.'"_

"So," Keith Keith continued, "She decided to do this to stop any rumours being created. Apparently Professor Justin Vinchenso Pepe Russo and his sister are responsible for bringing Dirbyh Cigam, who has reportedly murdered the late Professor Crumbs, in to the Wizard World after being banished because of his cruel acts over a hundred years ago. Professor Russo himself has been suspended for this and we are still waiting on news about his future at WizTech but for now the question on everyone's lips is what is wrong with Alex Russo's daughter? Does she have a 'mortal illness' or is it something magic related? After all, her father is the werewolf boyfriend who attacked Chase Riprock back at the Wizard of the Year banquet in 2011."

"Great, they had to bring that up again!" Exclaimed Mason.

"Shut up!" Whined Alex.

"More on this story as it comes…"

The ending credits began to roll and Alex shut off the TV and leant her head back to rest it in the crick of Mason's neck. "So, is that what you expected?" He asked whilst taking a handful of chips from the bag.

"No! I was expecting a whole segment on how I'm just trying to be a caring mother and that I didn't mean for any of this to happen! All this saids is that I've quit the Wizard Council and that I have a secret kid!"

"Well to be fair you didn't explain everything that's happened in the statement, if you don't tell your side of it all then how is anyone supposed to know?"

"You're right, quitting the Wizard Council after being suspended makes me look guilty, and using Neave being sick as an excuse just makes me look like a coward. I need to tell my side of it all, then people will see Justin and I aren't to blame for Crumb's death."

"No Alex," sighed Mason, "I think you should just leave it. Neave's far more important, we need to get her sorted until you get even more involved in any of this. I'm sure Justin can handle everything for now."

"But Mason he could lose his job! I can barely even think about how else we might be punished, getting fired might just be the easy sentence."

"Just stop thinking of others for once will you!" Mason exclaimed, "I'm sorry but you and Neave are my priority and frankly I think we need to get Neave home and settled back in to a routine before we even think about all of this, otherwise you're just going to make things harder for yourself."

"Fine," Alex said rolling her eyes and launching her bag of chips into a small trashcan next to the bed. She looked over to the door as it creaked open and gave a heavy sigh, "great who's this gonna be?"

Mason shot a glare at Alex as someone entered the room. When Mason seen it was his mother, he shot up out of his seat and rushed over to her and stuttered nervously, "Mum? Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to check on you all before I left, if it's ok? It's just I haven't seen Neave yet and I wanted to see if she was doing alright."

"Yeah, yeah its fine. Come in," Mason lead his mother further into the room and awkwardly her and Alex smiled at each other.

Subtly, Alex held Neave closer to her as she gave a small smile to Linda. Despite the fact she had now started to make an effort with Mason and her granddaughter Alex couldn't help but weary of her Mother in Law, after all when they first met Linda did try to eat her and she couldn't risk her doing anything like that to Neave. But Alex's gut wrenched when she saw Grant, Mason's Dad, sliding in behind her Alex gripped Neave tightly and pulled her on to her lap carefully, so she didn't wake her. Grant caught Alex's glance and smirked at her sleazily, goose bumps erected on Alex's body as a cold uncomfortable shiver crossed her. When Mason saw his Dad walking boldy in to the room he stepped infront of him, blocking his path as he tried to walk to Neave.

"What made you come in here?" He asked coldly.

"What? So you argue with me, complaining I never see my only granddaughter and then when I make the effort I'm not allowed to see her?"

"She's not your only granddaughter, stop saying that."

"Well where's the other one then?" Grant scoffed.

"Dead."

"Oh," Grant looked at Mason sadly as he tilted his head and stared down at the floor, "I didn't know."

"Yeah, well why would you? It's not like you've ever cared before." Mason barged past his father brushing his shoulder hard against his. "So, what made you really come in here?"

"Like I said before I want to meet my granddaughter."

"Make it quick then," Mason sighed as he plonked himself down in the chair near Neave's hospital bed.

"Oh look at her," cooed Linda, "poor thing! Will she have to stay in here for long?"

"Hopefully not, the doctors haven't said when we can take her home," Alex told her stroking the soft hair on Neave's head, "but hopefully it'll be soon."

"Well why do they need to keep her in anyway?" scoffed Grant arragently, "this is perfectly normal!"

"Not for a one year old dad," Mason sighed as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it uninterested until a name flashed on the screen, leaping from his seat he rushed in to the hallway, "I've got to get this," he said slamming the door behind him.

"Who was that?" Alex asked Linda, yawning as she gently rocked Neave in her arms.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was my mum or one of my sisters harassing him over Neave." Alex nodded and looked down at Neave anxiously. "Hey it's okay," Linda said squeezing Alex's hand, "she's going to be fine! Now, don't you worry about her or Mason or even that grump in the corner." She gestured to Grant who was looking at the TV and paying no attention to Neave whatsoever, "I'll deal with him, believe me he wont be sticking round for long."

"Thank you," smiled Alex tearily.

"Listen love, I know we got off on the wrong foot but I'm on your side, and I would do anything for Neave and Mason, and you. If you ever need me to?"

Alex didn't speak, instead she hugged Linda carefully, not to wake Neave, Linda willingly hugged her back as relief crossed her face. However, behind them Grant glared at them furiously, his eyes burning the back of their heads his breathing became heavier while his fists clenched tightly.

* * *

Theresa rushed in to Alex and Mason's apartment slamming the door violently shut behind her. She shuffled over to the grey couch, her arms full of brown paper grocery bags all full to the brim with various products. But she stopped in her tracks when she noticed her husband and youngest son both sat slumped watching TV. A smirk crossed her face as she snuck over to them and dropped the groceries on to their torso's with a thud.

"Ahh!" They both leapt in surprise as they clutched their stomachs in pain.

"Ha!" Theresa barked down their ears before strutting off in to the kitchen area. "Come on guys! You heard what Alex said on the phone this morning, the doctor's are letting Neave come home today! So we've gotta get everything ready for them!"

"_We've_ gotta get everything ready for them?" Max questioned as he carried the first load of groceries over to be unpacked.

This quickly earned him a clip around the ear, "knock it off! Alex and Mason are going to be too busy caring for Neave to worry about this stuff, they're gonna need us now more than ever!"

"Your mother's right," Jerry said as he walked over with the rest of the shopping, "Neave will need a lot of care now and we need to help as much as we can. C'mon lets help put these away before they get home."

Max reluctantly agreed with his parents and began upacking the groceries slowly, he sluggishly pushed the tins cans to the top of the cupboard causing them to scrape against the varnished wood as they slided backwards while his parents stocked up the refrigerator. He whistled softly to himself in an attempt to cure his new boredom but he was soon distracted when Justin burst in through the front door carrying a mountain of old tattered text books in his arms.

"I'm sorry I'm late! Is she home yet?" he panted dropping the books on the couch.

"No, you've not missed it." Jerry informed him, "now do you mind picking up those text books? Harpers been cleaning all day and you're putting dust everywhere!"

"Harper?" asked Theresa, "I asked you and Max to clean! So what have you been doing all this time?"

Jerry shrugged his shoulders and gestured to the living area, "making sure the TV works." Theresa huffed and rolled her eyes, "what? Someone had to check!"

"Unbelievable Jerry!" Theresa fumed marching over to Justin, "anyway, how's my bambino? Any news from WizTech yet?"

"No," Justin sighed, "it's just a waiting game, I've just been spending my time researching Cigam and trying to figure out what happened between him and Crumbs and why he'd want too… I just don't understand it."

"Well I don't understand Alex!" Exclaimed Theresa, "I heard on one of the Wizard Channels that she's quit the council?"

"Don't remind me!" Sighed Justin slumping on to the couch, "she says she's done it to care for Neave but she couldn't have done it at a worse time! It doesn't exactly make us look innocent!"

"I know sweetie but she does have a point, I don't see how she could keep up with such a demanding job when her baby is sick."

"I know… I just wish things were different."

"Us too hijo," Theresa said hugging him tightly.

A loud groan echoed from Neave's room and slowly, with her arms full of brooms, mops and feather dusters, Harper stumbled out tripping over her own feet. She moaned and sighed aggressively as she dumped the cleaning supplies in to a pile on the floor.

"I've… finished!" she panted, smiling to herself. "This place wasn't even dirty… but I wanted to get things perfect for when Neavie gets home!"

"When is that by the way?" Justin asked, "surely it should be soon?"

With that everyone turned as the door gradually opened and in walked Mason with Neave tightly wrapped around his neck. He carefully cradled her and adjusted the pink blanket that masked her entire body, only slightly revealing her lightly haired face as it poked through a gap in the blanket.

Exclaiming happily, everyone rushed to greet her but feeling overwhelmed by all of the sudden attention Neave buried herself in to Mason's neck and whimpered quietly.

"Come on Neavie don't be silly," he whispered to her, "you're not shy!"

"How's my little princess huh?" Jerry asked reaching out his arms for her but as Mason approached him Neave instantly recoiled herself further into Mason, mumbling to herself quietly as she squeezed her eyes shut. Mason turned to Jerry who seemed taken aback by this, even saddened by his granddaughters actions.

"I'm sorry," Mason began, "she's been a little bit off with everyone since she's not been well."

"It's fine," once again he approached Neave and smiled kindly at her, "hey! How's my baby girl?"

Neave turned to her grandfather and tightly bit on the pacifier held securely in her mouth before babbling away to herself. Jerry laughed and turned to Mason, "clearly doesn't affect how much noise she makes."

"No if anything its made her even noisier! Me and poor mummy were up all-night listening to you wasn't we missus!"

"Oh no!" Laughed Theresa taking Neave from Mason and removing the blanket, "poor mommy and daddy!"

Neave looked around startled and held out her arms to Mason as he edged his way to the door, "I'm just going to see Alex, I think she needs help with Neave's stuff."

"No I don't!" Alex happily exclaimed as she strolled into the apartment and launched herself down on to the couch."

"Well where's her bags?"

"I flashed them in to her room just as we left the hospital."

"Unbelievable," Mason sighed. He pulled his cell out of his jeans pocket as it began to ring loudly only to immediately end the call.

Alex curled up on the couch and rested her head on a near by pillow, she yawned loudly whilst her body sunk into the soft couch and she felt her heavy head lighten as her eyes started to close.

"Umm Alex?" Her mother interrupted just as Alex was about to slip into a gentle slumber. Bit by bit Alex opened her eyes and peered up only to see her mother glaring down at her angrily with Neave resting on her hip. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Alex looked up at Neave, the air from the nearby window brushed through her short fur, as condensation escaped her newly developed cringed snout. Saliva coated Neave's tongue as it brushed against sharp, ivory canines that had erupted through her soft gums; the occasional drop hitting Theresa's tanned arm. Her ears were pulled forward and she lowered her head to look at Alex while its ember eyes watched every motion she made as she sat up in her seat and gestured for her mom to pass Neave to her. Although Neave's head remained lowered she kept her nose tilted up to smell. Neave instantly shot up and peered over Alex's shoulder to watch Mason as once again his cell began to ring. Deep rumbles came from her throat when Mason read the name on the screen and he buttoned the call hastily.

Justin noticed this and eyed Mason as he shifted nervously, avoiding everyones eye contact including his own daughters.

"Listen Alex," Jerry began sitting down next to Alex and Neave. "I know this must be hard for you, I mean I know you found it difficult when Mason was stuck as a werewolf after you rescued him from the country wizards but we're all here to help you. Plus, people in the wizard world are really open minded about this kind of stuff now, she'll be okay."

"Yeah but its not people from the wizard world I'm worried about Dad…"

Jerry opened his mouth to speak when Mason's phone once again went off in his pocket, he instantly ended the call. When he looked up, he found himself locking eyes with Justin. He eyed Mason suspiciously and slowly approached him without breaking any eye contact, Mason cleared his throat and forced his phone quickly back in his pocket before fidgeting nervously as Justin stopped next to him.

"Someone's in demand."

"Yeah," Mason chuckled quietly, "unknown number. I should block it really."

With that once again Mason's cell phone loudly erupted in his pocket, Justin glared while Mason fumbled around trying to retrieve his cell from his pocket and watched as Mason stared down at the screen in panic.

"Alex love," Mason called, "I need to nip out, be back soon."

Mason then marched over to the door while answering the call, from what Justin could see Alex had hardly paid any attention to Mason leaving as she was now surrounded by her family who was all obsessing over Neave. Justin watched his family quietly, he thought about everything they'd been through together and what the future might bring for them, then a unsettling feeling emerged from within him and worrying thoughts filled his head.

He looked at Alex, cradling her baby girl, she smiled down at her and stroked her plump cheeks soothingly. Slowly, Justin pulled out his wand and flicked it down in a quick motion causing a dim blue ray of light to shoot out from the tip. In small lettering the words _'tracking Mason Greyback'_ appeared. Justin smiled smugly and yelled across the room, "hey Max! Can you come with me? I need help with something."


	17. Chapter 17

Justin's eyes were glued to his wand as he stormed down the street following the illuminous tracker projecting from his brown chipped wooden wand. He rarely lifted his head to look where he was going, which often resulted in him bumping into various objects and edges of the brick buildings they passed along the way. Max watched him in amusement as he walked face first into a lamppost and burst out laughing when Justin fell smack on to the paved sidewalk before jumping straight back up and continuing with his journey.

"Dude? What happened to being secretive about the whole wizard thing?" Max laughed gesturing to Justin's illuminous wand.

Justin, still not taking his eyes off the tracker, bluntly answered. "I've put a forcefield on us so no one can see us, especially Mason."

"Oh cool, but why?"

"It's complicated Max."

"Well just tell me, I'm not that dumb kid anymore Justin. I don't know if you've noticed but I actually think I've matured lately."

Max smirked at his brother as Justin looked up from his wand and smiled proudly. "You know what Max, you have and I'm so proud to have you as my little brother. I mean, you've over come so much the past few months! You're now getting good grades in your community college course and your using those business skills to improve the substation, you've finally got rid of that control freak Talia! And well, personally I think you've been handling the whole Ana, Mara, death situation thing well…"

"I'm not so sure about that last one," Max scoffed.

"Hey dude, that night was just as hard for too as it was for Mason. You really liked Ana and you was the one who was there with her when she..."

"No, I wasn't. I was there when she fell, Mason and Juliet were the ones who were there for her when she died." Justin watched Max sadly as he looked down at his feet and shuffled them awkwardly avoiding Justin's eye contact. "Anyway, stop changing the subject!" Max joked, "are you gonna tell me or what?"

"Well," Justin sighed, "I've never actually told anyone this…"

"Bro, you can trust me."

"Okay, but promise me you won't tell Alex."

"Alex, why?"

"Because, when Juliet and I broke up she was the one who ended it."

"Well we all knew that! But that involves Alex because?"

"Because when Juliet broke up with me she said things weren't working out for us anymore, and because she kissed someone else…"

"Really? Who?"

"Mason."

"What?" Laughed Max, "no, no he wouldn't do that!"

"No he didn't, it was Juliet. But it still happened, they still kissed, and I can't bear to let Alex find out especially now with Neave being sick."

"So that's why we're following him?"

Justin nodded, "the past few days he's just been so fishy, all of them phone calls, disappearing on Alex in the hospital."

"Fishy?"

"Suspicious, odd, weird! And I just need to know that he's not doing anything he shouldn't."

Justin looked back down at his wand and the tracker with fascination, the words, 'Mason Greyback' slowly floated around the blue neon map closer to an area that was awfully familiar to Justin.

"Oh my god," he gasped. With a quick flick of his wand the tracker disappeared and Justin instantly swirled his wand in the air, circulating his body.

Suddenly Max felt his body tingle as bit by bit it disintegrated away floating into the air and into a blinding flash of yellow light. Max squeezed his eyes shut and when he reopened them he found himself stood on Waverly place, he looked around curiously an asked, "why are we here?"

Justin pointed ahead and Max turned to see Mason stood alone on the street. The two brothers stood and watched while Mason pulled out his cell and began to dial, tension filled the air as both Justin and Max anxiously waited for Mason's called to be answered. "So why do you think we're here?" Max asked confused before being instantly shushed by Justin.

"Hello," Mason answered quietly, "yeah it's me…. No, Alex doesn't know I'm here. She doesn't know about any of this… okay, so, where exactly do you want to meet?"

Max turned to his brother who glared at Mason, clenching his jaw furiously and clutching his wand so tight his knuckles tensed dangerously causing them to turn white due to the lack of blood flow. Gradually, Justin lifted his wand and aimed it directly at Mason's head. Max, completely startled by his brothers actions, grabbed Justin's hand and dragged it down so it was aiming at the concrete floor beneath them.

"Dude! What are you doing?" He whispered frantically.

"I need to do this for Alex, Max just trust me! I'm not letting Mason hurt her the way Juliet hurt me."

Max reluctantly nodded and let go of Justin's hand, he cleared his throat and repointed his wand at Mason, "Some are evil some are kind but now all must speak their mind!"

A white beam shot rapidly from Justin's wand and hit Mason directly into the back of his head as he began to walk away. When the spell made contact with his body Mason instantly come to a complete stop, freezing in his spot he quickly became immobile but slowly he toppled down to the floor flat on to his face unconscious.

"Oh no," muttered Justin as he rushed over to Mason. "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!"

"What did you do to him?" Max asked following closely behind Justin.

They both stopped and stared down at Mason laying lifeless on the cold ground. His limp limbs lay spread on the sidewalk, Justin knelt down next to him and looked for a pulse. "I forgot, different magical creatures react to the truth spell in different ways."

"So, what has it done to Mason?"

Justin jumped to his feet and took a step back, looking at Mason's body in horror, "I think it's killed him!" He cried, "oh god! I'm a murderer! I've killed the father of my niece! The love of my sister's life! The-"

"Justin!"

"What?!"

"I don't think he's dead..."

"What? Why? How can you tell?"

"Because he's waking up...

Justin knelt down next to Mason and pressed his face up against his and stared as Mason gradually mumbled to himself as he tried to open his eyes.

"Quick, let's go." Demanded Justin before he flashed him, Max and Mason off of the street.

* * *

Alex gently shut Neave's bedroom door and tiptoed away from the nursery, she huffed loudly as she collapsed on to the couch next to Harper who was happily scrolling through her cell. "She's gone down!" Alex exclaimed in relief, "that was the hardest nap time yet!"

"It's probably because she's been out of her routine, she'll get used to it again eventually."

Alex laughed, "wow, sometimes I think you have this parenting stuff down better than I do."

"Don't be silly! You're a great mom! Speaking of which, your parents told me to tell you they've gone to get Chinese take out for dinner, is that okay?"

"Hell yeah! I'm starving!" Yawned Alex, "and hopefully Mason will make it back in time."

"Where is he anyway?" Harper asked suspiciously as she placed her cell down and turned her full attention to Alex who had now rested her head back on the soft cushions and closed her eyes.

"I don't know, probably something to do with his parents." Alex's eyes snapped open and she shot upright, startling Harper in the process, "did I tell you his Dad's back on the scene?"

"What? Really? Bet that's not going down well…."

Alex shook her head, "especially since he claims he wants to see Neave but when he visited her in the hospital it was like she didn't even exist!"

"Gosh, poor Neave and Mason! Imagine having a dad as horrible as that!"

Alex nodded along with her friend when a soft knock come from the door, Alex groaned loudly, "Seriously, of all the times my parents just let themselves in now they decide to be polite! Just come in!" She yelled to the door before lying back down on the couch.

Harper giggled at her friend and turned to the door only to greet the Russo parents but instead she came into eye contact with someone completely different.

"Oh my gosh! ZEKE!"

"Zeke?" Alex shot back up and turned to look only to see Zeke stood nervously at the door, clutching a bright pink teddy bear in his hands.

He scratched his head nervously, messing up his slightly gelled hair and causing the uncontrollable tuff of hair that resided on the back of his head to stick up in all sorts of directions. The dark purple polo top he wore enhanced the paleness of his skin as did the dark denim jeans on his dangly legs. After a few short moments of silence Zeke looked at Harper and gave her a small smile, "hey harper, it's good to see you."

Alex smirked as she noticed Harper's cheeks flush bright red. Quickly, Harper made her way over to Zeke but topped in her tracks when she found herself looking into his shining blue eyes. With her heart beating in her ears Harper asked flustered, "wh- why are you here?"

"Justin's been keeping me up to date with what's been happening with Neave and I figured she won't be coming back to day care, not anytime soon anyway, so I thought I'd drop by to see her and give her this." He gestured to the pink bear and Alex rose from her seat and approached him.

"Aww Zeke, that's so sweet. She's just gone down for a nap, but you can wait around and give it her when she wakes up? Do you want a drink while you wait?"

"Sounds good thanks. So Harper, how've you been? I haven't seen you since you dumped me."

Harper gulped nervously while Alex let out a loud cackle from the kitchen as she poured Zeke a drink of juice. "Yeah… sorry about that," Harper cringed, "but I've been good thanks. I'm liking college and I'm hoping to get an internship next fall so that should really help make my resume look good when I apply for jobs."

"Great! Umm… so," he began timidly, "have you… started seeing anyone?"

Harper opened her mouth ready to speak when Alex swiftly interrupted, "no she hasn't," she began giving Zeke his drink, "and I'm sure she'd very interested in whether you're seeing anyone, right Harper?"

"Excuse me," Harper whispered before dragging Alex back over to the kitchen, "what are you doing?" She hissed while placing her hands on her hips and glaring at Alex.

"Helping you! Believe me one day you're so going to thank me for this."

* * *

Everything was black, Mason could hear muffled voices panicking around him, but he did not physically have the energy to open his eyes to see who was there. His head had flopped forward and his chin was now resting on his chest but gradually Mason used all the energy he could muster to lift his head upwards. Hot breath evaporated on to his face and Mason winced and grumbled loudly in disgust as he forced his eyes to slightly open. Everything around him was blurred, but Mason could tell he was not alone. Very close to him he could make out two figures, but who they were he was not able to see just yet.

"Alex?" Mason croaked.

Suddenly, Mason jolted in his seat when he was shuck by his shoulders. When his eyes snapped open Mason saw both Justin and Max right in front of his face, smiling gormlessly at him

"Hey buddy!" Justin began delicately, "No it's Justin, you okay dude?"

"Where's Alex?" Mason asked sitting upright in his chair, "And why are you in my bedroom?"

Justin and Max both looked around at the empty substation, sure it was dark in there but not enough for Mason to completely misunderstand where he was. All the tables and chairs were tidied away and stacked up, the blinds had been drawn over the windows and the bright lights had been shut off, leaving the room dark and empty. Apart from of course Justin and Max crouched in the centre of the room surrounding Mason, who had been strapped to one of the many wooden chairs used in the restaurant.

"No, no, I'm not in your bedroom Mason. We're in the subshop. Alex is with Neave."

"Neave? Neave?" He mumbled groggily, "where's Neave?"

"Oh my god! What have you done to him!" Laughed Max hysterically.

"Shush!" Justin said as he silenced his brother by placing one of his fingers on to his lips. "This might be our only chance to get to talk to him." He turned to Mason and smiled widely while Mason blankly stared at him in confusion.

"Hey Mason, buddy. So, are you feeling ok?"

Mason nodded slowly and gave a dopey smile.

"I don't think he's ok..."

"Max! Please just..." Justin turned back to Mason and grabbed him by the shoulders as he spoke softly to him. "So Mason, can you tell me what year it is?"

Mason nodded but failed to give a verbal response.

"Okay!" Justin laughed nervously, "Mason, can you tell me where you live?"

"With Alex."

"Good!" Justin smiled, "but do you know where you and Alex live?"

"With Neave."

"Good! Well done-"

"I love Neave, she's such a good baby!" Mason exclaimed, "and she's so so beautiful!" Justin nodded along with Mason, humouring his little outburst. "But it's so hard having a baby! So so hard, me and Alex never get anytime together anymore! Like, we haven't had sex the whole time since Neave's been sick!"

Justin's eyes widened in panic as Max burst into another fit of laughter, "what have I done?" He asked frozen in his place.

Max continued to laugh at his brother loudly, "you did put the truth spell on him dude! What do you expect?"

Justin dismissed Max's comment with a scowl and turned his attention back on Mason, who was quickly dropping asleep in the chair. "Mason! Mason buddy!" Justin called lightly slapping Mason on his cheeks to disturb his sleep. "Stay awake! Come on stay with me!"

Mason peered through his tired eyes and glared at Justin in furiously. "What are you doing?" He asked almost disgusted in Justin's behaviour. Eventually, he looked down at his torso and noticed a long piece of fabric, presumably from Harper's art supplies, fasten tightly around his body attaching him to the chair. "And why am I tied up?"

"No reason!" Justin panicked, "it doesn't matter! Just some safety precautions… Look, we need to talk. What's going on with you? Are you hiding something from Alex?"

Mason nodded sluggishly.

"I knew it!" Justin snarled "what is it? What are you hiding?"

Mason propped himself up slightly in his seat. "Well, you know I'm a werewolf?" Justin nodded in interest, "and Alex, my girlfriend, is a wizard!" Once again Justin nodded along with him only for Mason to burst into a fit of laughter, "but I don't know who's supposed to be the wild one if you get what I mean!"

Max laughed along with Mason hysterically before shaking his head as his face dropped in confusion, "No?"

Mason leaned forward and gestured for Max to come closer to him. Both Max and Justin approached Mason intrigued at what he had to say before Mason playfully whispered, "in the bedroom!"

Max once again began to roar laughing while Justin swallowed the small amount of vomit that had begun to rise in his throat.

"Dude! This so backfired on you!" Max teased, "you wanted to find out about what he's hiding and now your just getting the details on our sisters sex life instead!"

"Very funny Max! Why is none of this grossing you out?"

"Please Justin, my room was across the hall from Alex's. This is nothing compared to some of the sounds I use to hear coming from in there!"

Justin shuddered violently and knelt down to Mason's level, "Now Mason, let's just cut to the chase, have you been meeting up with another girl? Or is it someone else?"

"What?" Mason asked scrunching up his face in confusion.

"I heard you on the phone earlier, are you seeing someone else or have I got this completely wrong?"

"Oh bugger off Justin!" Mason slurred slipping back into a sleep.

"Mason no!" Justin shook him forcefully causing Mason to groan in annoyance. "Who was it on the phone?"

"Juliet!" Mason slurred.

The room fell silent and Justin stepped back from Mason, he looked at him in disgust and soon his ears filled with the thudding beats coming from his heart. A sickly feeling rose in his stomach and soon after Justin's mouth become dry, he clenched his fists feeling the urge to give Mason what was coming to him but instead Justin turned and walked away. He exhaled through his mouth, hoping to calm himself but it failed miserably. He blinked frantically as he felt the sting of tears build up in his eyes. Whether they were tears of anger, sadness for Alex or hurt he wasn't sure but either way they were coming.

Justin felt a hand drop on to his shoulder and he turned to see Max, he squeezed Justin's shoulder reassuringly, "you okay bro?"

Justin shook his head, "how could he do this to Alex, how could he do it to Neave?"

They both turned to look at Mason who had once again fell unconscious in the chair, "so what do we do now?" Max asked.

"I'm gonna take the truth spell off him, wipe his memory and leave him in out on Waverly Place. So that way when he wakes up he can go to his little side piece and he won't know any of this has happened."

Justin walked over to Mason and scowled down at his unconscious body before pulling out his wand and aiming it at him, "but what do we do?" Max asked quietly. "We can't pretend this didn't happen, and besides I don't think I could look Alex in the face knowing what we know. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Don't worry, I have a plan and believe me Alex is going to know all about it."

* * *

A cold shiver passed over Mason's body and quickly he shot up in a panic. He looked around and found himself on a bench in Waverly Place. He remembered walking to the street but everything after that was a blur, especially how he ended up asleep on this bench. Slowly he stood up and looked around anxiously, hoping nobody saw him.

"What was that?" He asked himself before walking over to 'The Late Night Bite' restaurant.

* * *

"So Zeke, I can't believe your still single!" Alex exclaimed smirking at Harper who was glaring at her from across the room. "Have none of the single moms from the day care tried to snap you up yet?"

"Alex!" Yelled Harper.

"It's fine," Zeke laughed, "no Alex because if they did I'd lose my job. It's against the rules to date parents."

"Oh," Alex whined and pulled a face, "well that's no fun…"

"Alex," Harper began, "come help me get more drinks." Before Alex could protest, she was once again dragged by the collar of her top and whisked over to the kitchen. When Harper released her, she frowned at her friend furiously with her arms tightly crossed against her chest.

Alex twirled a lock of her dark curls nervously and shot a wide smile at Harper who shook her head in disappointment. "What are you doing?" Harper whispered angrily.

"I'm helping you, it's obvious you two still like each other!"

"Alex just stop interfering! If I wanted you to set me up with someone I would have asked, but I haven't so just leave it!"

"You haven't asked because you still like Zeke! And now is your chance to get him back!"

"Alex no, I'm not sure I want to go back there!"

"But I've seen how you both look at each other, I mean why did you break up with him anyway?"

"You know, why! We were both at different places."

"And now?"

Harper opened her mouth to speak but found herself at a loss or words, Alex noticed this and once again smiled at her friend. "Oh, shut up!" Huffed Harper as she took another drink over to Zeke.

Alex laughed to herself as she watched Harper start a quiet conversation with Zeke, "they so still like each other," Alex told herself as she picked up her drink and attempted to walk back over to the lounge only to be nearly knocked out by her front door as it rapidly swung open, revealing Justin and Max in the door way.

"Woah!" Alex yelled, "watch out nimrod!"

With that a bellowing cry came from the nursery, Alex gritted her teeth furiously, "well done egg head! Do you know how long it took to get her to take her nap!"

"Alex you need to come with us," Justin ordered trying to drag Alex out by her arm.

"What?" She snatched her arm back and stared at Justin in disbelief, "why? What is wrong with you? I can't just leave, what would I do with Neave? Speaking of which, I'm going to check if she's okay while you calm down because you are being pathetic!"

"No Alex please," Justin begged, "just come with me. I don't want to do this here."

"Justin what's wrong?" Harper asked walking over to the Russo brothers.

The two brothers stood in silence and everyone listened as Neave wails continued to echo from her room. Slowly, Zeke rose from his seat and gestured to the nursery. "Alex would you like me to get Neave?" He asked.

"Thank you Zeke," Alex turned her attention back to Justin as Zeke rushed in to Neave's room and sighed, "if it's that important I think I deserve an explanation before I leave with you."

"Fine," Justin whispered nervously.

"Wait, Justin," Max began, "I don't think we should do this here."

"Will somebody just tell me!" Alex snapped, "You're seriously scaring me now!"

"Mason's having an affair… he's with her now."

Alex's heart dropped, she gradually opened her mouth to speak but quickly Justin continued, "it's Juliet. He told us himself, I used the truth spell on him. We think he's with her now, we found him on Waverly place. If we're quick we can catch them."

"And why would I want to do that?" She asked, "why would I want to see my boyfriend with another girl while our baby girl is sick?"

"Alex you should go," Harper told her, "you need to confront him about this and me and Zeke can watch Neave."

"I don't know… Even though you say he told you himself, I'm not sure I believe it."

"Alex we heard him talking on the phone to her," Max began sadly, "he was arranging to meet her."

"Alex please," sighed Justin, "just come with us. We'll be there for you, no matter what happens…"

"Fine," Alex reluctantly answered, "I'm not sure what good it'll do. But I guess I need to know for certain."

Justin took hold of her hand gently, "you're strong Alex you can do this. Now c'mon let's go give that jerk what's coming to him."

* * *

Alex stared up at the illuminous neon lights of the restaurant and slowly shifted her attention to the open doorway underneath. "The Late Nite bite," she read before scoffing to herself, "and it's ran by vampires. So cliché."

"You used to love that name," Max told her.

"Yeah that was before I was told the owner's daughter might be sleeping with my boyfriend…"

Max turned to Justin and winced his face before mouthing, _'oops!'_ Justin shook his head and stepped forward into the entrance. He continued to walk a few steps until he noticed that no one was following him. He turned to see Alex stood tearfully outside and Max embracing her in a hug.

Quickly Justin rushed over and rubbed his sisters back reassuringly, "hey, you okay?"

"No," she cried, "I've just found out Mason might be cheating on me, obviously I'm not okay. I don't think I can do this Justin. What if he is? I just can't face them together. I love him."

"I know, and I know it seems harsh me throwing this on you and making you come here, but you need to know what's going on not just for you but for Neave. We need to sort this, and he needs to choose where his loyalties lie."

"But what if he is cheating on me and what if he chooses her?"

"Alex," Justin began, "There's something you should know before we go in. I'm sorry, I should have told you before. It's about why Juliet and I split up."

"Why?" Alex asked pulling out of Max's hug.

"The night of Ana's funeral, Mason and Juliet kissed…"

"Yeah, and?"

"Wait? You knew!" Justin yelled, "and you didn't tell me!"

"You didn't tell me either!"

"Wait so you both knew?" Max asked.

"When did you find out, did he tell you?"

"Yeah, that same night, he was drunk, and he promised it wouldn't happen again. So, is that why she broke up with you?"

Justin nodded silently, "yep, she basically told me she'd rather have him. That I'm boring and the fact that she'd even want to be with another guy shows her that she didn't love me anymore."

"Yeah well Mason told me it was the biggest mistake he'd ever made, and she made the move not him. She kissed him! So you know what Justin," Alex began wiping her tears, "I am going to go in and see what's going on and I'm going to prove that Mason wouldn't hurt me like that!"

Alex barged her way past Justin and walked down the many stone steps leading into the restaurant. Her heeled boots clicked against the chilled stones with each step she took and sent an echo around her. She walked with her head held high, if she was about to have her heartbroken she might has well pretend that she didn't care. Alex took a deep breath in and exhaled nervously as she reached the last few steps when she felt her head suddenly collide with a hard metal object, a long pipe hanging from the ceiling. A loud _'ding' _reverberated around the room and Alex froze in fright.

"Crap," she muttered to herself as she remained still on the step. She turned to look behind her and saw Justin and Max huddled up together stood still like statues.

"Hello?" A familiar female voice called from down the stairs, "is anyone there? We're closed for the night!"

Alex rolled her eyes and straightened her posture, she flicked her thick dark hair and cleared her throat, "really? What happened to being open twenty-four hours a day?" She called before strutting down the last few steps and boldly walking into the restaurant.

Justin and Max turned to each other in panic, they both dithered frantically before racing down the stairs after Alex. When they reached the bottom they landed off of the last step on to the restaurant floor with a thud, luckily for them they held on to each other to prevent themselves from falling on to the dusty floor beneath them. The two brothers looked ahead and saw Alex glaring at Juliet who was sat at a table holding hands with Mason, who was sat opposite her.

Instantly, Mason leapt up from his seat and let go of Juliet's hands before fixing him self as he stuttered nervously, "Al-Alex! Wh-What are you doing? Why, Why are you here?"

"I came because my brothers thought you might have been up to something…"

Mason shot a look at Juliet who was watching him and Alex guiltily, "it's not what it looks like!" He insisted approaching Alex. "Please, can we just talk in private?"

"Why? What have you got to hide?"

"Nothing but-"

"Then why can't we talk here?"

Mason stayed quiet and tilted his head in shame. Looking through Alex and Mason, Justin stopped and stared at Juliet. It took a few moments but eventually he caught her eye and she turned to look at him whilst she sent him a warm smile. Justin swallowed nervously as his heart began to flutter.

'_Why does she have to be so perfect?'_ He thought to himself angrily. Juliet gave him another smile and a small wave and everything around Justin became unimportant, nothing about her seemed different, apart from her new bobbed hairstyle of course, she was the same. He thought back to their breakup, that night she was so cold and distant but she was grieving. She'd buried her daughter that same day, compared to then Juliet seemed back to her old self and the thought of that made Justin smile no matter how much she hurt him, or how much she might be hurting Alex.

"So," Alex began, "are you going to tell me or am I gonna have to get it out of her?" She gestured to Juliet who carefully rose from her seat and made her way next to Mason.

"Alex, I promise, there is nothing going on between us," she told her.

"Then why isn't he saying that?" Alex turned to Mason who was staring down at the floor uncomfortably. "Go on Mason, tell me. Tell me nothing is going on between you two."

"Alex…"

"Just say it!"

"It's not what you think!"

"Then what is it?" Alex yelled, "you do remember we have a kid together right? Our baby girl is sick at home, do you really think this is what she needs right now?"

"Alex, just let me explain!"

"I think this is enough," Justin stepped in, taking Alex by the hand as he intervened between Alex and Mason.

"No!" Alex yanked herself away from her brother and squared up to Mason, "tell me now! If nothing is going on then why did I catch you both holding hands and why has she shut the restaurant early?"

Mason gave a heavy sigh and rubbed his head wearily, "we were holding hands because Juliet was getting upset because it's Ana's birthday today."

Alex fell silent, she fidgeted slightly as she felt that everyone's eyes were on her, watching her every move. As a distraction she looked down at her chipped nails and began to lightly scratch them, "oh…"

"But wait!" Max interrupted, "then why was you being so secretive?"

"Yeah, and I heard you on the phone!" Justin told him, "Why did you have to keep it secret from Alex?"

"When did you hear that?" Mason asked suspiciously.

Justin hesitated and turned to Max who had placed a finger to his lips, hinting for him to keep quite about their little 'chat' with Mason in the subshop earlier that day. "Stop trying to change the subject!" Justin dramatically demanded, "just answer the question!"

"Mason, just tell them," Juliet said comfortingly, "they're going to need to know now."

"Know what?" Asked Alex anxiously.

"Fine. It is Ana's birthday today," Mason began, "but I've been trying to arrange to meet with Juliet for a while. She's been helping me get in touch with Ana's adoptive parents, to see if she went through anything like what's happening to Neave when she was about her age. It's just a coincidence that it was today we met up, we never planned for it to happen on Ana's birthday."

"But why? You know that Neave's powers have reacted this way because of the potion I took when I was pregnant with her."

"Because it's not fair on her!" Mason exclaimed, "I don't care what my Dad says its not normal for a child her age to go through this, she's too young to cope with her powers! But I thought if this happened to Ana then it might mean that Neave wont be a wolf forever and that there might be a way through this. I mean, Ana was a hybrid too, who knows how she reacted to her powers when she was young! And wouldn't a vampire/werewolf hybrid be more powerful than a wizard/werewolf hybrid?"

"Not necessarily," started Justin as he approached Mason, "when Ana was born Juliet's fangs hadn't come in which means she didn't have her full vampire powers. Plus, Alex had already become the family Wizard when Neave was born, she had her full powers unlike Juliet. But Alex is right, it was the magia in the potion that Alex took that has affected Neave's powers, not the strength of Alex's powers."

"But what if there's a chance this did happen to Ana, we should at least try to find out!"

Everyone remained silent, and subtlety Alex took hold of Mason's hand, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to get your hopes up. I know what the hospital said but if there's a chance this is a phase hybrid children go through then I need to know, but I couldn't face how disappointed you'd be if I couldn't find a way to fix this."

Alex wrapped her arms around Mason and pulled him in for a hug, "I don't want you to think you have to fix this on your own, I don't want you to try and fix anything on your own. We're in this together, right?"

Mason nodded and planted a soft kiss on Alex's head before pulling away and looking at her sadly, "can I ask you something? Did you really think I would cheat on you?"

Alex shook her head, "of course not, but with what happened at the night of Ana's funeral Justin got paranoid and then next thing I see you both holding hands!"

"Wait, wait!" Interrupted Mason, he quickly turned to Juliet, "you told him?"

"You told Alex?"

"Yes, we both know!" Exclaimed Alex, "so, now we know everything what's the plan?"


	18. Chapter 18

Neave moved like her knees were just hinges, wobbling to and fro before falling on her padded bottom. Then she clapped like it was all part of the plan and rolled to her stomach to get up again. She gave a wide smile, displaying the few small teeth she had spread in her mouth, and it made her look cute as hell. She was dressed in a primrose pinafore dress and those soft first shoes kids wear, the ones they can still feel the ground through. Then from behind the grey couch came her Aunt Harper with a smile to light up the whole town. Neave giggled, waving her arms for the pick-up she knew was coming, but before she was hoisted high she was on her bottom again.

"You silly billy!" Laughed Harper as she lifted Neave in to the air and kissed her softly on her rosy cheeks.

"She's adorable," Zeke smiled watching Harper place Neave back down and encourage her to play by giving her the pink bear Zeke had bought her.

"Isn't she just!" Neave began to trot off again to the other side of the couch as she held on to it for support to help her sit back down on the floor, where she then began to bite down on to the bear causing some of the seems to tear slightly. "Neavie no," Harper whined taking the bear from Neave and began to examine it. "The stitching's just come a little loose, I can easily fix that!"

"Maybe I should have brought her a chew toy," Zeke joked nervously.

"I think we might have to take you up on that! You know, if you don't mind me saying, I'm surprised you're this calm around her you know considering…"

"She's a werewolf. Yeah, when Justin first told me I was freaked out but she's just a baby. There's nothing to be scared of, right?"

"Obviously, you've seen her she's harmless. I guess I'm just impressed with how mature you've been about it all."

Harper looked up and accidently came in to eye contact with Zeke, her heart thumped so hard that she swore it was audible, their eyes had met and he smiled. It was only a small smile, but it was enough to make Harper go weak at the knees. Quickly distracting herself, Harper turned her attention to Neave, who had now crawled over to the television stand and tried to use it to pull herself up.

"Hey missy! Get down!" Giggled Harper nervously, scooping Neave back up in her arms.

"You're really good with her. I knew you were good with kids anyway, but you two have a great bond."

"Yeah," Harper smiled at Neave as she carefully fixed her newly formed fur by stroking it softly, "I was I the room with Alex when she was born so I guess I've just always felt close to her. Plus Alex has me on standby for babysitting duties."

Zeke gave a laugh while he shook his head, "why am I not surprised?"

Harper laughed along with him before sitting down on the couch with Neave on her lap. She held her closer and kissed her softly on the head, Zeke sat down next to her quietly and cleared his throat nervously.

"So, umm… do you think its true?"

"What?"

"What Justin said, that Mason's cheating."

"I hope not, it's not really great timing for Alex. I mean, what would happen with Neave? It's hard enough having a regular baby on your own, never mind a werewolf baby."

"I just don't see him doing something like that…"

"Well we'll have to wait and see," Harper sighed hugging Neave tighter.

"I know if I was him I wouldn't risk all of this, especially if I was with someone like you." Harper smiled and giggled giddily to herself while Zeke happily watched her, "hey, do you ever miss us?" He asked.

"Miss us? What like together?"

"Yeah, as a couple."

"To be honest, when I got over us I never really thought about it. But now I can see what im missing, yeah. I think I do."

* * *

Sadness. Something Alex never understood. Why be sad of something which has already happened? After all, there's no point crying over spilled milk. Unfortunately, little did she know, when Mason felt sad, to him it's like being stabbed in the heart a thousand times without dying. He knew because he experienced this several times throughout his life. He remembered the blood-thirsty fiery feeling spreading through his neck when Juliet bit him in Transylvania, the tears which stung like bees when he had his heart was broken when Alex broke up with him at the wizard of the year banquet and the deafening screams coming from Ana when she fell from the roof on that terrible rainy night on Waverly Place.

You see, the way he saw it, it's memories that create emotions and it's emotions that create those memories.

Alex watched him uncomfortably as Mason awkwardly avoided Alex's gaze and shook his head in disappointment. Alex fidgeted nervously as she felt everyone's eyes watching her before quickly pulling Mason to the side, "hey whats going on? You okay? You've gone kind of quiet." She laughed anxiously, "you think Ana's adoptive parents might know something, you think they can help us. This is good, right?"

"What so you really just expect me to ignore the fact you dragged your brothers here with you to spy on me because you thought I was cheating? I know you didn't mean to cause any upset but did you really think this wouldn't hurt me? I just can't believe you'd think I'd do that…"

"Mason, buddy," Justin interrupted. "it wasn't Alex who was spying on you, it was me. I'm sorry, it's just I thought you was acting weird at the hospital and I heard you arranging to meet someone and well considering what happened between you and Juliet I just thought-"

"Wait, what?" Mason quickly tuned to Juliet, "you told him?"

"I bet you told Alex!"

"Obviously! We tell each other everything!"

"What like you told her about Ana?"

A low growl escaped from Mason and Juliet's fangs erupted from her gums as their eyes burned in to eachother.

"Guys!" Yelled Alex furiously, "gosh! I think I'd prefer it if you two were cuddling up to eachother again!"

"Look I'm sorry," sigh Justin, "I know that looking back now it's stupid. It's just knowing what knew about you guys and everything that's happening with Neave I guess I just got protective. But I shouldn't have spied on you, I'm really sorry."

"Yeah and he even put the truth spell on you!" Max happily interjected smiling proudly to himself while Justin's eyes shot daggers into his direction.

"YOU WHAT!"

"Yeah but he didn't tell him anything, just stuff about Alex." Everyone gave a heavy sigh in relief before Max began to continue, "so you guys are going through a dry spell in the bedroom, so what, is Neave like a cock blocker or something?"

Everyone, except for Max, was mortified, frozen to the spot. They all felt traumatized. They couldn't believe what had happened.

"Right if I let all of this go and forgive everyone can we all please forget this conversation ever happened, especially that last part?" Mason begged desperately, earning vigorous head nods in response.

"So let's change subject," Justin exclaimed, "you guys said something about Ana's other parents?"

"Yeah well I've kept in touch with them ever since the funeral and when Neave got sick Mason come to me and asked if I could get him in touch with them to see if anything like this happened to Ana when she was young."

"Why didn't you just tell me though?" Alex asked Mason, pulling him close to her by his hands.

"Because like I said I didn't want you to get your hopes up. I know it's been hard for you and I didn't want you to think everything is going to back to normal when it probably isn't. I know what the doctor said, I just thought it would be worth a try."

"You still could have told me, you didn't even tell me it was Ana's birthday."

"That's not important right now, and if I did tell you about Ana's parents then how would you feel after weeks of convincing yourself that she can be turned back when she can't? When I was stuck as a werewolf you wasn't comfortable with me, and just didn't want you feeling like that around Neave. I thought if you got your hopes up too much you might find it harder to deal with."

"Mason, of course her birthday is important and this is completely different!"

"Is it? We thought I was going to be stuck as a werewolf forever, and it's the same for Neave-"

"I was younger then!"

"Yes but you were still old enough to handle what was happening, I mean, you made me use a map to cover my face when we went to Zekes party!"

"And what you think I'm going to do something like that to Neave? What do you expect me to do, put a mask on her when we take her to the park?"

"Of course not."

"Then why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I was scared okay!" He exclaimed, "I still am, what if theres really nothing we can do? How is she supposed to have a normal life?"

"Mason," said Alex pulling him in to a hug, "it's gonna be okay."

"How? You do realise this is going to completely change our lives don't you? You've already quit your job on the council, we're probably going to have to move to the wizard world and she'll have to go to some sort of magical creature school."

Alex softly cupped Mason's face and gave him a gentle kiss, "I don't care about any of that, as long as we're all together and she's safe that's all I want. So, are you going to tell me this plan or what?"

"Well," laughed Mason, "Juliet was going to tell me before your big dramatic entrance."

Alex winced in embarrassment and slowly turned to Juliet, "sorry…"

"It's fine," Juliet laughed, "there's not really much of a plan. They called and said they're coming to visit here tomorrow and I was just going to ask if you wanted to be here, that way you'd get the chance to talk to them."

Alex turned to Mason and shot him a reassuring smile, "what do you think?"

"I… I don't know," he stuttered, "I've never really talked to them properly, not even at Ana's funeral."

"Well I haven't seen them since the funeral either, I'm just as nervous as you. But it's okay, we'll get through it together." Tenderly Juliet caressed Mason's arm and sweetly smiled.

Alex snarled at Juliet before wrapping herself around Mason closer than food wrap and is just as transparent. She gazed at him through her puppy dog eyes with her cloying vapidity, simpering softly before saying "I can come too, if you want." Then she giggled like a dippy school girl, twirling her hair and batting her eyelashes repeatedly until her eyes began to sting and water.

Mason stared uncomfortably at Alex, "are you feeling alright love?"

"Uh! Yeah!" She scoffed playfully, "I'm fine! I just don't want you to think you have to go through this alone."

"But he'll be with me," Juliet interjected.

"Yeah, you don't really count he doesn't actually like you that much…"

"Woah, rude," murmured Justin earning daggers from Alex.

"Fine," sighed Mason, "you can come. Thanks love."

Alex smirked and squeezed Mason tighter into another suffocating hug, "okay, anything for _my_ man."

Tossing her hair back flirtatiously, Alex turned to look at Juliet and sneered before giving Mason a peck on the cheek while Juliet watched them awkwardly. Justin quietly tittered to himself and raised a finger to his temple. Suddenly in her head she heard his voice echo inside her head, "you're so jealous…"

Alex rolled her eyes and subtly rested one of he manicured nails against her head, Justin jumped in his spot as he heard a bellowing voice cackle, "What! Like you were when we walked in and saw Juliet holding Mason's hand?"

Justin scowled at his sister in annoyance and rose his finger back up to his head, "stop yelling! You know im susceptible to head aches. And shut up! You know nothing!"

"I know you haven't stopped staring at her with your tongue hanging out the whole time we've been here…"

Quickly justin self consciously grabbed his jaw, only to feel the edge of his tongue peering through his lips, he then came to the realisation that he had been stood facing Juliet the entire time. Justin shook his fist furiously and turned to see Alex mocking him quietly by pointing at him and snickering to herself while Justin stared at her, turning the red in the face due to his anger.

"Go away Alex!"

Bit by bit, Alex lowered the finger resting on her head and grinned at Justin mischievously. "So!" Alex continued chirpily, "what time are Ana's other parents coming?"

"About two I think, you can come anytime you're ready though. No pressure or anything."

"Okay," nodded Mason, "we'll see you then, I guess."

Justin watched on as Mason and Juliet talked between themselves, he carefully eyed Juliet as she approached Mason and he couldn't help but laugh to himself when he saw Alex continue to drape herself over Mason's figure. Gradually Justin felt the sensation of his wand vibrating in his pocket. Gripping his side tightly he hurried over to the corner of the room, with Max watching him suspiciously, and released his wand from his pocket only for bold blue letters reading, 'WizTech calling…' To evaporate from the tip of his wand.

"You've got to be kidding me," he whispered in a panic.

"Hey bro, you okay?" Max asked.

"I really don't know…"

* * *

Theresa frantically paced the length of the apartment, repeatedly checking her watch as the minutes slowly lurched on. Her heels clicked loudly on the cold wooden flooring as she swooped across the room, sighing exaggeratedly as she moved around the room continuously. Jerry watched her from the grey cushioned couch with Neave curled up in his embrace, he held her closely whilst gently cradelling her as she relaxed in to him and her eyes became heavier.

"Where are they!" Theresa exclaimed, "they've already missed dinner and it's nearly Neave's bedtime!"

"Theresa they'll be here soon, Neave's just got out of hospital do you really think they'd all just walk out on her?"

"Considering it's Alex we're talking about here, I'd rather not answer that question…"

A subtle click grabbed Jerry's attention and Neave's bedroom door opened revealing Harper as she emerged holding a fluffly pink blanket in her arms. "Harper!" He called startling her slightly, "how long did you say they'd been gone?"

"I don't know, a couple of hours maybe a little more? I can't really remember…"

"So you've been on your own this whole time!" Theresa gasped dramatically, "what if something had happened to Neave, how could they expect you to deal with that on your own?"

"Well…" She began hesitantly, "I wasn't actually on my own. Zeke was here, he left just before you guys got back."

"Zeke?" Theresa asked surprised only to be instantly echoed by her husband.

"Zeke? Since when was he back on the scene, you too back together?"

Nervously, Harper burst in a random spout of laughter. Her body trembled furiously as her laughs erupted through the room, disturbing Neave from her sleep, Jerry and Theresa watched her awkwardly until finally she took a deep breath and squeaked, "I don't know…"

"Okay then," Jerry quickly interrupted, "let's just leave it at that for now. Did you get Neave's blanket and pacifier for me?" Harper handed the items to Jerry and he carefully passed them over to Neave, who eagerly snatched them from her grandfathers grasp. She shoved the pastel yellow pacifier in her mouth and sucked on it soothingly, she closed her eyes and felt her body relax as she felt the soft material of her blanket stroke her cheek as she massaged it across the side of her face. Jerry prudently swayed Neave in his arms and began to soothe her softly while she began to drift in to a peaceful slumber.

"I swear," Theresa moaned, "when they get back here-"

With that Alex barged through the door with Mason closely following her, as they attempted to make their way over to their daughter but instead they were stopped in their tracks by  
Theresa when she stomped out infront of them both.

"And where have you guys been? We have been worried sick!"

"Actually honey, it was just you!" Jerry intercepted.

"Shut up Jerry!" She snapped before turning back to the couple, "where were you? Poor Harper has been on her own for hours!"

"No I haven't…"

"Shh, Harper please!" Theresa whined, "I'm trying too prove a point!"

"Okay!" Alex interrupted, "I'm over all of this now, so, sorry we were gone for so long. It won't happen again, we promise. Now, is Neave okay?"

"She's fine, your father has just got her asleep."

"I'll go and put her in bed then," said Mason quickly rushing over to Neave and out of the awkward conversation. He carefully took Neave from her grandfather before tiptoeing in to her bedroom.

Alex sighed and turned to her mom, "happy now? We've come back to parent our werewolf child! You're all fee to go!"

"Alex mijha, we… I was just worried you two are finding this hard to deal with. You know we're all happy to help out with Neave whenever you need us too!"

"I know, I'm... we're fine, seriously. Now it's been a long day, you guys should go home and rest."

"Are you sure? We're okay to stay longer if you want us-"

"Mom," Alex said stopping Theresa from rambling on, "it's fine. If I'm being honest I'm the one who needs to sleep."

"'Course sweetie, you've had a crazy few days. You go get some rest," Theresa engulfed her daughter into a suffocating hug, "just call if you need us, okay?"

"Okay Mom!" Alex mumbled as she was being squashed into her mom's body. When she let go Alex sighed in relief and smiled reassuringly at her mother. "Seriously, go! We'll be fine."

"Okay mijha, love you. C'mon guys let's go."

Theresa quickly pecked Alex on the cheek before leaving the apartment, she was soon followed her husband who copied her actions and bid Alex goodbye. Lastly, Harper approached her friend and whispered, "What happened? Are you guys okay? Where are Justin and Max?"

"I don't know they freaked out over something and left but it was a false alarm. Justin was just scaremongering again! We're fine, thank you for looking after Neave."

"I'm glad everything's okay," Harper said hugging her friend. She let go and waved as she headed towards the door to leave when Alex exclaimed.

"And don't think you've got out of giving me the details on what happened with you and Zeke while I was gone!"

Harper spun around and pulled her tongue at Alex as she shut the door firmly behind her. Alex looked around at her empty apartment and paused when an idea suddenly popped in to her head. Swiftly, she moved across to a nearby mirror hung on the wall and began to carefully fix and plump her dark locks while pouting her lips and checking her rose lipstick. As she continued to admire herself Alex heard the bedroom door creak, and in the mirrors reflection she saw Mason sneak out of Neave's room.

"She must have gone out like a light, she didn't even flinch when I moved her in to the bed. Your Dad's got the touch, it usually take me ages to-" Mason was instantly interrupted as Alex's lips brush against his. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. He wanted to pull away before he lost himself but he couldn't…In this minty moment, Mason's senses were seduced and he can no longer think straight.

Eventually Alex pulled away, leaving Mason lingering after her. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "for thinking you could ever cheat. I know you wouldn't, Justin just scared me a little."

"It's fine, he was just looking out for you."

"Yeah but I should have known better, so I want to make it up to you…"

She leaned in and gave him another soft kiss, but this time Mason quickly pulled away sighing guiltily. "Alex love, you don't have to make it up to me. I wasn't the one who wasn't truthful about what I was doing."

"I don't care about that. If I'm being honest, I cant stop thinking about what Max was saying earlier about what you said to him and Justin when you were under the truth spell."

"Why what part?" Alex shot him a look and then Mason's cheeks began to blush, "oh, that part…"

"Yeah," she giggled, "and I don't want you to ever feel like I'm neglecting you or that I don't care-"

"Alex don't be daft! I don't think anything like that!"

"I know but, sometimes I feel like I don't appreciate you as much as I should, actually I probably don't appreciate anyone as much as I should. But I just don't want you to forget how much I love you."

"Alex, seriously stop. I know you do, and I love you as well but you have nothing to make up for! Besides, sex isn't the most important part of a relationship and you shouldn't need to think that you have to use that to apologise in anyway. Especially if you don't want to do it."

"But I do! I miss you," she pouted wrapping her arms around his neck, "I miss it being just us sometimes…"

"Me too," Mason smirked pulling Alex closer to him, "I can't even remember when we last went on a date."

"Me neither! God, it must have been maybe when we went to the beach for a barbeque last summer."

"Alex love, that was your mum's birthday," Mason chuckled resting his chin on top of Alex's had as they hugged eachother tightly.

"Oh yeah…"

Alex looked up at Mason, smiling in amusement. Then leisurely he lowered his head and pulled her body closer to him so that they were pressed right up against eachother, "Alex," he whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savour them. "I love you so much." Alex smiled widely as her heart fluttered at his voice before clasping her hands on either side of his face. Never before had her name ever felt so wonderful as she gradually leant in for another kiss.

The next thing Alex knew, Mason had slammed his lips on to hers and nearly knocked all wind from her lungs.

She hardly had a moment to react before he pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips and, at her grant of access, delved inside my mouth. It was a very sloppy kiss with the strong scent of mint from Alex's gum being exchanged in the intermingling of their billowing breaths. Alex's arms reached up and tangled around Mason's thick, strong neck. In an instant she had pulled away and arched up into his broad chest, moaning in the contact of body heat against my own, before she drew back into his lips. Alex could nearly feel the slight burn of the mint as it rolled off her tongue and seeped down my throat with every push of Mason's tongue against hers.

* * *

Justin frantically paced around the lair with his wand tightly grasped in his hand, he puffed dramatically as he asked Max, "what do I do? I don't know what I'm supposed to do next!"

"You could maybe call WizTech and see what they wanted?" Max suggested from the nearby recliner.

"And then what? Get told I'm fired or going to wizard jail?"

"I don't know… maybe?"

"Yeah, thanks Max!" Justin snarled collapsing back on to the small red velvet chair. He dropped his head into his hands and groaned loudly while Max watched on in amusement.

"I'm sorry bro, I'm mortal now! I don't have to deal with this type of stuff."

"Lucky you…"

But Justin quickly leapt back up from his seat when his father barged in through the door leading in from the substation. "There you are!" He exclaimed looking between his two sons, "where have you guys been? You were supposed to be helping out with Neave!"

"We know," Justin stammered, "we're sorry something just… come up."

Jerry looked suspiciously at his son and then turned to Max who sat smiling like a buffoon. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Nothing!"

"Liar!" Max bellowed laughing.

"Justin?" Jerry stared impatiently at his son as he jitterd nervously.

"Fine! WizTech has tried calling me, and, I'm too scared to call them back."

"Oh… I see, but you've got to face them sometime."

"I know, but it's just a lot sooner than I thought! What if it's bad news?"

"Well you're not going to know that unless you call them back."

"You're right," Justin sighed in defeat, "it's time I man up for once." Justin brought his wand toward his face and began to dial rapidly, "beep boop bop bop beep boop BEEP!" He held his wand against his ear and tapped his foot nervously. "H-hello?" He mumbled "It's Justin Russo, I've had a miss call from you guys?... Uh huh… Right… Okay…WHAT!" He screamed, "SERIOUSLY! Oh okay, sure, yeah I'll be there. okay, thank you, thank you, bye." With that he hung up his wand and collapsed on to a near by stool.

"What happened?" Asked Jerry.

"They're taking no further action, they've found some evidence that clears me and Alex from Professor Crumb's death. They want to meet us tomorrow…"

"Well that's good right?"

"I think so, we'll just have to see what they say first."

* * *

**Sorry for the slow update, stay safe everyone!**


	19. Chapter 19

Alex's eyes peered open as the intense rays of sunlight shone through the drapes and into the lounge area. She rubbed the small build up of sleep from the corner of her eyes and nuzzled down into Mason, who was lay sleeping beneath her. She pulled the scratchy grey wool blanket tighter around their bare bodies as they lay huddled together on the couch, Mason grunted in his sleep and pulled Alex closer to him wrapping his arms around her body. His embrace was warm, and his big, strong arms seemed very protective when wrapped around her petite frame. The world around Alex melted away as she squeezed him back, not wanting the moment to end.

"What time is it?" Alex heard Mason mumbled beneath her with his eyes still firmly shut.

"8:00 am. Did you sleep okay?" she asked kissing him on the head.

Mason nodded and added, "apart from when you made my arm go dead a few times by lying on it, but apart from that yeah I did."

"Well that's what you get for saying we didn't need to go in to the bedroom."

"I didn't actually say that!" He exclaimed opening his eyes and looking at Alex, "it was fun though, eh?"

Alex rolled her eyes and laughed, "I'm going to go and check on Neave," she declared whilst pulling on Mason's t-shirt, "she's usually awake by now. So put some clothes on!"

"Fine!" He moaned pulling on some pants as Alex trotted off in to Neave's room, Mason collapsed back on to the couch and smiled when he heard Alex begin to start talking to Neave who was babbling away happily to her mother. Gradually his eyes began to close again and his arms slumped down next to his bare torso, until a loud bell erupted from Alex's cell which rested on the coffee table. "Alex! You're phone!"

"Can you get it for me please?"

Mason leant over and grabbed the cell before placing it beside his ear, "hello, Alex's phone."

"Mason? Hey buddy, it's Justin, is Alex there?"

"She's just getting Neave up, I can get her to call you back?"

"It's important. Can I speak to her, please?"

Mason hesitated and paused in thought before rising from his seat and walking to Neave's room, "okay," he muttered quietly.

When he reached Alex she span around smiling with Neave hanging off her hip, she gnawed on one of her tattered teddy bears furiously. Her sharp canines dug deeper in to the toy with each bite she took, ripping its fur and starting to reveal the white stuffing within. Alex waited patiently as Mason stared at her in worry before mouthing, _'who is it?'_

Reluctantly, Mason stretched out his arm and offered her the phone, "it's Justin he said it's important."

Alex rolled her eyes taking the phone and passing Neave to her dad, "sup dork!" She greeted him, "this better be important we were about to have some family time."

"Sorry Alex but I need you to come to WizTech today, the council have called us for a meeting. I'm guessing they've decided on what should happen to us."

"What should happen to us? Nothing! We did nothing wrong!"

"Alex, we brought a dangerous criminal into the wizard world, he killed somebody!"

"Yeah but… Crumbs was ancient he was gonna die eventually…"

"Alex this is not the time to be making excuse! You need to get to WizTech by two o'clock."

Alex looked over at Mason who was watching her intently while Neave pulled lightly on the hair residing on the side of his head as she playfully patted the side of his face with the teddy bear hanging from her mouth, barely hanging on to the grip of her teeth. Quickly Alex excused herself and made her way to her bedroom, closing the door firmly behind her she collapsed down on to the bed.

"Justin!" She groaned, "I can't, that's when I'm supposed to be going to meet Ana's other parents with Mason, I can't let him go alone!"

"I'm really sorry Alex I wish there was a way we could change it, but we can't. At the moment I don't have any say about any business relating to the wizard council or WizTech. Can't you meet up with them later on?"

Alex gave an excruciatingly loud sigh, "fine! But if anything goes wrong for him today I'm blaming you!"

"Thanks Alex, see you later."

When Justin hung up Alex launched her cell across her bed, groaning loudly as it thudded and bounced across her bed. "Stupid Wizard Council!" She sneered to herself.

The room went quiet for a moment until a soft knocking appeared at the door, "Alex?" Mason whispered, "is it okay to come in?"

Alex slumped over to the door and yanked it open only to reveal Mason stood holding Neave, who was still relentlessly chewing on her teddy bear.

"Are you alright love?"

Whimpering like a sad puppy dog, Alex wrapped herself around Mason and rested her head on to his shoulder, "no! the wizard council have called me and Justin in for a meeting."

"So, what are you worried about? You'd have all of them council members for breakfast, just do what you always do and lie your way out of it."

"I'm worried because it's the same time we're supposed to be meeting Ana's other parents, and I don't want you to go alone."

Mason gave a heavy sigh and held Alex tighter in his arms, "you know, I've been thinking and I actually think I will be okay on my own."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better!"

"No, I'm not," he smiled, "it's just it'll already be abit awkward and just think how worse it could be if I rocked up with my other baby momma."

"Baby momma? Alex chuckled, "Mason I think I'm more than that! And please never ever say that again, it sounds so wrong when its said in a British accent."

"Yeah you are more than that, obviously, but I just think I need to do this on my own."

"Okay," Alex softly gave him a peck on the cheek, "but if you need me, call me!"

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

"Oh please! It's just like you said, I could have them guys on the wizard council for breakfast!"

* * *

Justin paced around his office with his long black robe trailing sluggishly behind him. His willowy finger stung as he highered them once again towards his mouth, since his call from the council Justin had continuously nibbled on his perfectly manicured nails to the point where he had past where the skin and nails meets, making the top of each finger have pronounced pink edges, some even had small red slits where his skin had broken. Justin gritted his teeth as pain shot down his fingers when the small droplets of his saliva found its way to the damaged part of his skin.

The fearful thoughts looped around in Justin's mind until there was no room for anything else. The 'loop' played, '_If I tell the council about why we went to Cigam and what he said to us, then they'll see how manipulative he can be. If I don't tell the truth, we'll be in worse trouble than we our already.'_ Then, a thought popped in to his Justin's head. _'what about Neave? Will they see her as a as a danger? What if they try do something to her or take her for experiments? It'll all be my fault, and I'll be the worst uncle ever!'_ The thought loop played continuously as it went on it included plenty of fear.

Justin muttered relentlessly to himself as he scuttled around the perimeter of his office, he was completely consumed in his own thoughts, so much that he didn't even notice Helen creep in to his office closely followed by Alex who rolled her eyes when she saw her brother in his current state of panic.

"Is he alright?" Helen whispered to Alex. She watched Justin in concern as he manically chattered way to himself quietly.

"Yeah he's fine, this is completely normal for him. Thanks Helen," Helen shot another look of worry at Justin before edging her way out of the room. Alex watched Justin in amusement until she yelled, "hey face ache! What's eating you up?"

Justin practically jumped out of his skin when Alex's voice bellowed around the room, he rapidly spun around, clenching his fists tightly together and muttering angrily to himself, "Alex! What are you-"

"Oh keep your panties on! We're gonna be fine," Alex launched herself in to the large padded seat residing behind Justin's desk as she used his worktop to rest her feet.

"I'm glad one of us is confident…"

"We have to be! If we go in looking guilty the council will have it in for us."

"We are techincally guilty Alex, we brought a well known criminal back in ot the Wizard world!"

"He couldn't be that well known if even _you_ didn't know about him, I'm sure the council know you wouldn't do something like that."

Justin gave a heavy sigh and sat on a smaller chair facing Alex, "you're right. But this whole situation is just so complicated! What if something goes wrong? I mean, either way nothing good has come out of what we did, surely they'll punish us for something!"

"Wow thanks for the inspiring speech negative nelly! Clearly you're feeling positive."

"Seriously Alex, I think… we need to prepare ourselves."

"Justin! Just relax for once in your life!"

"Alex you haven't thought this through have you? What if I get fired? They'll take away my powers. And what if they take yours too? You and Mason will have to break up and then what would happen? How would you both care for Neave, she practically needs twenty-four hour care Alex and you can't do that alone."

Alex remained silent and looked down at the floor, "I didn't think of any of that stuff."

Justin leant forwards and squoze Alex's hand reassuringly, "don't worry if any of that does happen, you know we're all here to help you. And so will Mason, he'd never walk out on you both."

"Yeah, this isn't how I imagined parenthood to be like…"

"I know, but you're doing great. Both of you are! If I have kids one day I hope they love me as much as Neave loves you guys."

Alex smirked and began to blush slightly in embarrassment, "thanks. Now, why don't we go show the council who they're dealing with?"

* * *

Alex and Justin approached the large wooden doors leading in to WizTech's grand hall which was currently occupied by the council. Once they had reached their destination, they both stopped and stared up at the towering panel before them. The intricate patterns on the wood caught Alex's eye, her fingers lightly traced the carvings of various stars and galaxies imbedded in to the wood, feeling the different textures of the artwork.

"How have I never noticed this before?"

"What a shocker, Alex comes to a school and actually learnt something new! It only took you like what five years before you saw this?"

"Hey! I've had a lot going on."

"Clearly," scoffed Justin.

The two siblings turned back to the door and waited patiently, as the moments passed on Justin repeatedly checked his watch and tapped his foot on the hard flooring beneath him.

"So," Alex began, stopping her brother from checking the time for the umpteenth time, "how do we know when it's okay to go in?"

On that note the door roared open, adding more scratches to the already damaged bricked floor and revealing the entire council stood around the lengthy table. Each and everyone of them stood and stared at both of the Russo siblings, who wearily began to take steps into the hall. The only sound that could be heard echoing around the room were their footsteps, they kept their eyes forward as they took the long walk to their seats which sat at the very end of the table all whilst trying to avoid the glares of the council as the large doors behind them gave a loud groan as they automatically closed.

Justin took a deep calming breath and gave Alex's hand a brief squeeze, "like you said," he whispered, "we got this."

They both took their seats but the council remained stood, Alex turned to Justin only for him to shrug his shoulders in confusion. The members of the council remained fixated on them both, they stood staring emotionless until once again the doors dragged themselves open and shown two new figures stood in the doorway.

Justin gasped in shock and shouted in surprise, "Officer Lamp? Goblin? Why are you here?"

The two emergency wizards strolled into the room and towards the council, both of their matching black suits stood out among the councils old and dated velvet robes. Officer Lamp looked sharp and professional in his well-fitted suit and clearly it made him feel superior as he stood looking smugly at the council members. However, this was not the case for Goblin who did not look as clean as Officer Lamp, instead he seemed more jagged than his colleague with his greying hair roughed and sticking up in all directions, he also seemed less confident as he stood slightly behind Lamp, twiddling his thumbs nervously when they stopped at the opposite end of the table. Officer Lamp dropped a large pile of paper work he had clutched in his hands down on the wooden surface and looked up to see Alex and Justin sat anxiously waiting.

"Professor Russo, Alex, it's good to see you both again."

"Yeah, long time no see," joked Goblin as he tugged on to his black creased suit.

Officer Lamp gazed at Goblin who seemed rather pleased with himself and shook his head in disappointment, "not the time Goblin, we have work to attend to. We can save the pleasantries for later."

Alex looked around at her surroundings as Officer lamp began to talk away to the council, already becoming bored as he began to use a bunch of jargon she didn't even want to pretend to understand when an empty place around the table caught her eye. "Hey! Where's Tootie Tootie?" She asked interrupting Officer Lamp.

He stopped midsentence and scowled at Alex, rolling his eye in exasperation. "Good to see you were listening Alex! Clearly, I'll have to start again." Lamp cleared his throat and was instantly copied by Goblin who attempted to take a step forward only to be shamed back to his place when he received a pitiful look from his 'friend.'

"Anyway," Lamp continued turning his attention back to the council, "as I was saying. As part of the Wizarding Act of 1908 over the past few days the emergency wizards have had to take lead of the council due to Professor Russo's suspension and the sudden dischargement of Council Rootie Tootie Tootie."

"Dischargement?" Alex questioned.

"He was fired," Goblin bellowed rolling his eyes.

"What?" Alex turned to Justin who sat in complete shock, "did you not hear about this?"

Justin shook his head in reply and looked up to Lamp, "please, continue."

"As I was saying, he was discharged from his position yesterday morning when his secretary found some pretty damning evidence in his office." He grabbed a file from the mount of paper work from the table and waved it around, "letters, seems he was corresponding with a certain Professor you all may know about. Cigam Dirbyh. We've read all his letters and it seems like they've been in touch since the 28th of August 2014."

"But that was just weeks before Neave was born," Justin informed him, "we didn't know about Cigam at that point."

"Exactly! It seems you two were unexpected pawns in Tootie Tootie's plan."

"What plan?" Alex asked, finally taking an interest.

"In the letters they speak of their mutual hate for Crumbs. Cigam because Crumbs had banished him from the wizard world and put a spell lock on him and Tootie Tootie because Crumbs gave his position of headmaster to you Professor, when he had been waiting for that job for nearly two-hundred years. Together they planned to take down Crumbs, by doing that they thought it would be easy to get to you and take control of WizTech."

"But why not come straight for me? Crumbs was practically powerless, what could he do to stop them?"

"It was probably for revenge, they really hated his guts," Goblin told Justin.

"Yes but before this plan was carried out, you guys showed up!" Lamp continued, "and it took sometime but eventually your actions helped them with their plan, you brought Cigam to the Wizard World and clearly he wasted no time carrying out what he and Tootie Tootie set out to do. But then he was caught, and Tootie Tootie saw this as a way to get you out of WizTech and to get your job."

"So, if these letters weren't found I'd lose my job?"

"Looks like it, but that's not all that was found."

Goblin approached the table and picked up another file and began slowly flicking though it. "When they got in to power they planned for Cigam to continue the work that got him banished all those years ago. Did the Chancellor ever mention Hybrids to you guys?"

"Yeah, a few weeks ago at a council meeting." Alex began, "He talked about involving them more in our communities and making them more known in the Wizard World, but I just thought he was saying that for my benefit because of my daughter."

"Well it looks like he meant it, show them the order," Lamb instructed Goblin who slid several pieces of paperwork down the center of the table allowing nearly everyone on the council to read from an individual sheet. "These are ingredients Tootie Tootie ordered for Cigam so when he was able he could continue his work again."

"Wait," Justin said rising from his seat, "Magia? He ordered magia?"

"Apparently it was an important part of his work…"

"But that is what was found in Neave's system, it was in the potion he gave Alex the night she gave birth. It's what's making her sick."

"What did he actually do to those children?" Alex asked, "apparently its too bad to speak of but if whatever he did is affecting my daughter so I need to know."

"Cigam originally began his work to help families with hybrid children, he'd assist them through the pregnancy and birth. But his main goal was to use these children to see how powerful they could become, to exploit them."

"That's why he used the magia," Justin stated, "to enhance their powers."

"Exactly!" Officer Lamp gave a heavy remorseful sigh, "what happened to those children was awful, most of them, thanks to Cigam's work, became practically mutant. But from what Cigam said in his interview with the wizard cops what happened to your daughter and niece was not intentional, he was waiting to get back in to the wizard world before he began to do that stuff again. But if him and Tootie Tootie succeeded with their plans then who knows what could have happened."

"So what now?" Justin asked, "what happens to them?"

"They have both pleaded guilty to their crimes meaning there will not be a trial and they have both been incarcerated."

"And what about us?"

"Well Professor, despite the fact you helped bring Cigam back into the Wizard World you did not know of his and Tootie Tootie's plans, and you did not have any malicious intentions. All you wanted to do was help your niece, so we have come to the conclusion neither of you will face any consequences and Professor Russo you are free to take back control of your school and your council."

Alex and Justin leapt up and threw each other into each other's arms before jumping around and rejoicing. "Yes, I knew we'd be okay!" Alex squealed in delight.

"I can't believe it!" Justin beamed, he turned to the emergency wizards, "thank you. Seriously, I promise I'll do everything in my power to protect this school."

"You better, I'm done with clearing up the mistakes you Russo kids make!" Exclaimed Goblin earning a roar of laughter and agreement from Lamp and the members of the Wizard Council.

Justin smiled and turned to Alex, "what now?"

"We work out how to help my baby."

* * *

Mason strolled down Waverly Place and stopped outside The Late Nite Bite, he felt the butterflies swirling madly in his stomach. All of the reasons not to do this come flooding in, as if his body's chemistry just sent them a blanket invitation. Gradually, Mason felt the soft panic that could grow or fade depending on what he would do next. It would fade if he backed away, but that would make him a chicken and he would achieved nothing. Then he felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his jeans, he pulled it out and looked at the screen to see a text message from Harper. He opened it up and instantly smiled as he saw a picture of Neave sat on the Russo's kitchen island with a bowl of chocolate cake mix, half of which was spread across her face and hands, tangled in her fur. The picture was captioned 'busy baking' and in that moment remembered why he had to do this, it was for her.

He needed to find a way to make things better for Neave, give her a normal life, a life she deserved to have instead of being hidden away and living in pain. He pushed the heavy door open and made his way down the stone steps. As he got further down the staircase the sound of talking began to get louder, and eventually he stopped on the very last step and watched quietly as Juliet was in deep conversation with Ana's adoptive parents.

They both sat with their backs turned to Mason, but he recognised them straight away, her mom's wild red curls were more tamed now than they were the day of Ana's funeral. Instead of being full of frizz it was now smoother and had more of a neat wave to it as it flowed down past her shoulders. As for Ana's adoptive father, the greys in his hair had continued to grow and they seemed to be illuminated in the dim lighting. Juliet looked up ,spotted Mason stood waiting in the corner and she gave him a warm smile before greeting him.

"Hey Mason, you remember Raymond and Jillian right?"

They both rapidly spun around a gawped at Mason in amazement, he awkwardly smiled and stepped in to the restaurant as he approached them cautiously.

"It's good to see you again."

As if on cue both of them practically jumped from their seats and engulfed Mason in a suffocating hug. Juliet stifled a laugh when she saw how uncomfortable Mason looked trapped between their bodies. When they released him, he stepped back and coolly fixed himself while they both smiled widely at him.

"We're so happy to see you," Jillian beamed in her thick British accent, "we were worried you wasn't going to come."

"I just had to drop my daughter off with a friend."

"Oh the baby of course! How is she? We wouldn't have minded if you brought her, we'd love to see her again! Wouldn't we Ray?"

"Yeah of course!" Raymond nodded eagerly, "we should arrange something sometime so we can see her."

Mason nodded silently, forcing a smile on to his face and Jillian quickly recoiled herself. Gasping dramatically and clasping her hand over her mouth she exclaimed, "oh love, I'm sorry we're coming on too strong aren't we? I'm sorry we were just so excited to finally see you again!"

"It's true, we were the same with Juliet," Raymond sighed. "Right Juliet?"

"Yeah they were," she laughed, "it's fine though, isn't it Mason?"

"Yeah," he lied. They seemed like perfectly nice people but Mason wasn't confident enough to let his guard around them yet, unlike Juliet who seemed completely at ease with them as they all sat back down around the table.

Mason took a seat next to Juliet and looked down at the table nervously. Subtly, Juliet rested her hand on his knee and gave him a caring smile.

"So, how is the baby?" Raymond asked Mason.

"Okay thanks, she hasn't been well lately but she's on the mend now. She doesn't go anywhere without her Rabbit teddy though."

"Aww bunny!" Jillian cooed, "Anastasia was obsessed with that thing! I remember when she dropped him in the park and Ray spent most of the night crawling around-" Both of them began to laugh together whilst thinking back on happier times. But as Jillian looked up she noticed the bitter sweetness of the conversation, while her and Raymond laughed away she saw the pain on Juliet and Mason's faces.

It was that moment that Jillian stopped laughing as guilt overcome her, "I'm sorry, I forgot how hard this must be for you both. You missed out on so much." Slowly, she reached in to her bag and pulled out a thick plastic wallet and placed it in the center of the table. "This is for you both, pictures of Anastasia when she was growing up. We'd thought you'd like a copy of them all."

Juliet leant forward and quickly grasped the wallet before ripping it open, her smile shone brightly as she rapidly flicked through the endless amount of pictures, "this is amazing! Thank you!"

Jillian smiled at her husband while he sat watching Juliet happily, with a warm smile on his face.

"Hey, look at this," Juliet passed one of the pictures to Mason, "who does she remind you of?"

Mason looked intently at the picture, the child's beaming face was the first thing he noticed. Her smile was one of happiness growing, much as a spring flower opens. He could see how it came from deep inside to light her eyes and spread into every part of her. She was beautiful. Mason could see the light from the sun reflecting on to the strands of her mousey coloured hair as she sat in the field surrounded by the colourful daisies. Her red rosy cheeks shone amongst her soft skin and the twinkle in her eye made Mason chuckle to himself.

"God, she looks like Neave on that." He smiled, "how old would she have been on this?"

Raymond scratched his stubbly chin in thought as he hummed to himself, "that must have been 2010 and it was actually on her birthday so she would have been…"

"Three hundred," stated Mason and Juliet in unison.

"What mortals would give to look that good at three hundred," joked Jillian earning a look from her husband.

"I don't it works like that for mortals love, I think they'd be lucky to still be looking good at seventy…"

"Errm, actually what age did Ana start he werewolf phases?" Mason asked, placing down the picture.

Jillian and Raymond shrugged their shoulders, "I don't know about twelve." Ray told him, "the usual age."

"And she didn't show any signs of having powers when she was younger?"

"No, not that I remember," Jillian continued, "everything about her transformations was normal." She looked at Mason who had began to fidget with his nails nervously, "may I ask why you want to know all of this?"

"Well," Mason stumbled fretfully, "we've been having a few problems with Neave and her powers. The doctors know what its been caused by, but I just thought there was a chance it could have happened to Ana and it wouldn't be permanent."

"Why what's happened to her?"

"She's basically a werewolf now, and they don't know if she can be changed back. I thought it might just be a phase werewolf hybrid children go through, but obviously not."

"What caused it?" Raymond asked leaning towards Mason.

"Alex was given a potion when she was pregnant with her and it included something called 'magia' and it's increased the strength of her powers. Which is why she's started having the transformations so early."

"But that can't be healthy for her!" Exclaimed Jillian in horror, Mason silently shook his head as he gave a sigh. Jill turned to her husband apprehensively, "you know, I might be able to help…"

Raymond looked up at Jillian in surprise and instantly began frantically shaking his head, "Jill, you're not trained enough."

"Trained enough for what?" Mason asked.

"I was a doctor on a children's ward in a hospital back in London but I give up the position when we began proceedings to move her. But since we were moving to a new place I thought it would be a good opportunity to learn a new skill so I have began training in caring for children in the wizard world, and I think I know a procedure which could help…"

"Darling, you shouldn't be offering to do something you're not confident in," Ray scolded.

"But I think I am! And Anastasia would want me to try and help her sister," Jillian turned to Mason and smiled, "you need to talk this through with your girlfriend before we discuss this further. But I honestly think I can help, there maybe some side effects but-"

"I'll talk to her!" Interrupted Mason, "I'll talk to her, I'll talk to Alex!"

"Like I said, there maybe some side effects…"

"I don't care! We'll try anything to help her!"

"Mason," Juliet began whispering, "don't you think you should go through everything with Alex before you make any decisions?"

"She'll be fine with it!" He insisted before turning back to Jillian, "we'll do it…"


	20. Chapter 20

Neave bounced in her high chair like she was dancing to music only she could hear. Her head and arms went up and down, slamming her small hands on to the plastic surface, while her face was a picture of concentration. The flavours in her mouth seemed to be causing her so much pleasure she couldn't be still, but at the same time dinner was clearly a serious business to her. She never dropped a pea, scattered or threw her food, although her mouth had been coated in tomato sauce and it had become embedded in her fur. Every piece was sacred to her and she cleared the bowl in her intense way until finally it was empty. Neave's face come to be dismayed and with diminutive hands she clasped the bowl, banging it and squealing in excitement waiting for someone to come to her.

"Aww are you done sweetie?" Her Aunt Harper asked her sweetly, "or do you want more chicken nuggies?"

Neave cackled to herself playfully as she smothered her sauce stained hands over her face. Harper laughed along with her niece before lifting her out of her seat, "I think somebody needs a wash!" she laughed.

Harper grabbed the damp facecloth off of the island and sat down with Neave whilst harshly wiping the cloth along her face, causing Neave to scowl and scrunch her face as she desperately tried to claw her way free. Harper resisted Neave's attempts to escape and tightened her grip on to her, making Neave whimper in frustration.

"Nearly done," she told her, "just wait one moment baby."

Neave then looked around curiously when she heard thumps coming up the metal staircase and a familiar voice calling, "Hello!" With that Neave leapt from Harper's lap and slumped down her legs before forcing herself up and stumbling towards the direction of the noise. When Alex and Justin appeared at the top of the stairs Neave's face lit up with joy, her wide smile was infectious, she approached Alex and held out her petite hands wide for a hug.

In an instant Alex scooped her up in her arms screeching in excitement, "hi baby girl!" She playfully spun her around while covering her in kisses, Neave lightly tugged on her moms hair in response earning a loud yelp from Alex. Neave giggled excitedly when Alex held her high in the air and began throwing her up and down cooing, "you bad baby!"

"We thought we heard you guys!" Theresa exclaimed coming down the mustard stairs, closely followed by her husband.

"How did it go at WizTech?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest and standing beside his son.

Justin turned to Alex, who was now tenderly cradling Neave in her arms, and smiled gleefully, "we're off the hook!"

Everyone erupted in to cheers and submerged each other into a suffocating hug. As they all yelled and screeched in excitement Max casually strolled through the room and unexpectedly found them all rejoicing together. "What's going on?" He asked in amusement.

"They're not in trouble! The council let them off the hook!" Theresa cried running over and hugging her youngest child.

"Sweet! I mean I didn't know it was that serious, but great!" Max sped over and leapt into the group hug.

"We need to celebrate!" Jerry declared, "I'm going to get the party pie!"

"The party pie!" Justin exclaimed excitedly, "oh yeah! Best day ever!" He fist pumped the air enthusiastically as his father jogged downstairs to get the pie and the rest of his family laughed at him in delight.

"I'm so happy for you both!" Theresa cried engulfing both her children in to yet another bone crushing hug. "I knew you'd be okay!"

"Yeah, I just can't wait to get back to work and see all my students again!"

"And I can't wait to spend all of my time with my baby girl!" Alex cooed kissing Neave on the cheek, "actually go to Uncle Justin Neavie, I need to try and get in touch with your Daddy!"

Justin eagerly snatched Neave from Alex's arms and through her in to the air playfully, "have you come for a huggy from Uncle Justie!" He fussed, speaking to her in a childish tone.

"Weirdo," Alex coughed smirking at her brother when he scowled at her mischievously. She pulled her red wand from her leather boot, the top of the wand illuminated a bright green light which shone on to Alex's pale complexion. She looked down at her wand and prepared to begin to dial when she heard footsteps rushing up the stairs. "Dad! Make sure you save me some pie!"

"What pie?" A soft voice asked from the top of the staircase.

A large smile quickly spread across Alex's face, she'd know that voice and accent anywhere. Without even checking she raced over and threw herself on to Mason, wrapping her slender arms tightly around his neck. He tightened his grip on to her and gladly returned the hug, "how did it go with the Wizard Council?"

"It went amazingly! We're not in any trouble!"

"That's fantastic!" He scooped Alex up in his arms and spun her around excitedly before carefully placing her down and kissing her on her ruby lips. "I actually have some god news of my own…"

"So!" Jerry interrupted, "what happened? I want to hear everything!" He placed down the cream filled pie on the counter and leant against the cool surface of the island, resting his chin in hands and gazing up at his children in amazement and smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"It was Tootie Tootie!" Justin exclaimed angrily, "he tricked everyone into thinking it was our fault but it turns out he'd been planning with Cigam to get revenge on me and Crumbs before Neave was even born!"

"You're kidding!"

"Nope! And to top it off, when we brought Cigam to the Wizard World they planned to blame us for Crumb's death!" Added Alex, "Tootie Tootie thought if Justin got in trouble it would be easier to take his job!"

"Oh hijo de la chingada!" Exclaimed Theresa furiously.

"What does that mean?" Asked Max.

"You really don't want to know…" Justin whispered, his cheeks blushing in embarrassment.

"So!" Jerry began, "at least it's all over with and everything can go back to normal… well almost back to normal."

He looked at Neave, who had made her way back over to her mom and wrapped herself tightly around Alex's neck. She rested her head on to her mom's shoulder, and gave a poignant smile. His heart was breaking for his family, he just wanted Neave to have some normality back in her life.

"Actually, I need to talk to you about that," Mason whispered to Alex.

"Talk about what?" She bellowed loudly attracting her families attention.

Mason sighed, "I meant in private…"

"Too late!" Chirped Harper smirking to herself happily.

"Okay, but stay calm," he warned Alex. "Jillian thinks she can help turn Neave back."

Everyone immediately exploded into another burst of celebration, Neave jolted in Alex's arms when her family all began crying out hysterically as they leapt around the room, overjoyed with the news.

"We need to talk over it properly first, but I knew you'd be up for it."

"Be up for it? Mason, this is amazing! When can she change her back?"

"Like I said, we need to talk it over first but I'll give her a ring and we can arrange to meet up."

"Why would she want a ring?" Max asked, scrunching up his face in confusion.

"I mean I'll call her," Mason rolled his eyes and Alex snickered at him.

"Well I think this is the best news ever!" Alex hugged Mason tightly with Neave huddling up comfortably between both her parents. "It definitely beats Justin's news!"

"My news is your news as well though?"

"Yeah but this is still better!"

"Anyway, how does she plan to change her back?" Justin asked suspiciously, "it's not something that's done very often or even at all."

"Does it matter!" Alex cried, "she's gonna make my baby better!"

"I'm just not sure, there's got to be some sort of catch to it. Sorry, it's just how I feel, I just don't want anything bad to happen to her. She's my niece for Christ's sake."

"Why would she want to hurt her or even do anything that would put her at risk, she's Ana's mom. There's no way she'd do anything to her daughters little sister!"

"I don't know, maybe she doesn't see the risk? Or she isn't aware of anything that could hurt her."

"Justin she seems genuine" Mason began, "she's been training in magical medicine and she was a nurse back in London."

"I still don't know… Let me be with you guys when you meet up with her. I'd just feel better going through it all with you guys before anything is done."

"Fine!" Alex groaned loudly, "but only if you stop yapping about it!"

"Why don't you guys arrange to meet her in the sub shop?" Jerry suggested, approaching Alex, "that way we can all be near by if you guys need any help or support."

"But we wont come down or interfere if you don't want us to!" Theresa interjected.

"Your mothers right, but I agree with Justin we need to make sure we go through every little detail before any decisions are made."

Alex gave another raucous moan and it her forehead forcefully in to the palm of her hand, "okay! Can everyone please just try to look on the positive side now and think of this as a good thing?" Her family all nodded and grunted in agreement, but as Alex looked around at them and saw the uncertainty ejecting off their faces she turned to Mason and demanded, "call Jillian tonight and see if she can come here." She then turned back to face her family, "whether you guys like it or not, this is happening. We're going to change our baby back."

* * *

_Mason flicked on the light switch and made the darkness that had trapped him disappear. He looked around an found himself in the desolate substation, the dining chairs and tables that were scattered around the room had been stacked up around him. A cold shiver passed him, clearly Mr. Russo had turned the thermostat off again, Mason hugged himself tightly in a desperate attempt to reheat his body as he rubbed his hands up and down his bare arms repeatedly. He began to head to the metal staircase in the far corner of the room but came to a sudden stop when he saw a neon blue light emitting from the lair._

_The door was left ajar and carefully Mason entered the food prep area, he remained silent and listened intently when he heard rustling coming from inside the lair, "hello?" He called, but no one answered. He continued to tiptoe further on into the kitchen and eventually he crept in to the wizards lair. As he walked in the light got stronger and brighter causing Mason to squint his eyes and shield his face as he come into the room._

"H_ello?" He called out again, "who's there? Alex? Justin?"_

_In a quick flash the blue light went out, leaving him in utter darkness. Mason held out his hands but to his dismay it had became that dark he couldn't even see them in front of him. He spun around as he heard the crackle of electricity travel around the room. Mason jumped back and hit his head on the brick wall behind him._

"W_ho's there?" He yelled angrily, bearing his teeth as he prepared to attack._

_Somewhere around him a small explosion occurred, Mason leapt in surprise and slammed his eyes back shut as the light reoccurred. Slowly, he began to reopen his eyes only to notice that the light was not as strong this time, but to his horror in the centre of the room on a metal slab lay Neave. She was unconscious, tubes invaded her mouth a nostril's and she lay unclothed, except for a diaper wrapped around her. All her fur was on show and the changes made to her body for her new canine figure was clearly visible._

"_Neave," Mason choked stepping forward towards his daughter but out of the shadows stepped Jillian._

_She was clothed in white lab coat with her hands tightly held behind her back and when she noticed Mason she gave a sleazy smile as she approached Neave, "don't worry," she hissed, "she'll be okay. I'll make sure she's safe. But, then again… you let my daughter die so I think it's only fair that I do this…"_

_She pulled her hands from behind her back and revealed a large dagger, Jillian through her hands up in the air as he hands tightly clasped hold of the weapon. Then her hands dropped and the dagger dropped down towards Neave, Mason ran forward to help but as he did the dagger went-_

"No!" yelled Mason leaping up from his sleep, he clutched his chest tightly as his heart pounded rapidly within it. He frantically gasped for breath as small beads of sweat ran down his forehead, as his heart began to relax he collapsed heavily back down on to the bed.

"Are you all right?" He heard Alex whisper as she wrapped herself around his shirtless torso.

"Not really…"

"Was it a nightmare? You haven't had one of them in a while."

"Yeah I know, it was horrible…"

"What happened?"

"Just someone trying to hurt Neave."

"Who was it?"

Mason hesitated, he felt as if the words were stuck in his throat whenever he tried to speak, "it doesn't matter. Its over with now anyway, so who cares."

"I care, I mean why do you even have these dreams are they all the same?"

"They're not exactly the same, but they do all have the same theme. I wish I knew why I have them but I'm just not sure. I'm probably just worrying again."

"About what?" Alex rested her chin on Mason's chest and watched him carefully as she traced her fingers along his chiselled chest.

"Just about Neave, I was always worried after what happened to Ana that something would happen to her as well. And then it did," he jeered, "and now with what your family was saying about Jillian trying to turn her back I guess I'm worried something is going to go wrong."

"Why have you never told me this? I've tried to talk to you about it before!"

"Because it's embarrassing!"

"It's really not, everyone has nightmares! It's completely normal! But you don't need to worry, Jillian said she'd meet us tomorrow right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well we'll go through everything with her and everything will be fine, I promise."

Alex shot a wide smile at Mason earning a tired laugh from him. "What did I do to deserve you?" He asked.

"Clearly something terrible!" She joked before leaning over to kiss him.

As they kissed the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his side, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and they could both feel the beating of their hearts against their chests.

That was until a small voice echoed through the baby monitor, "ah-dah! Ah-dah- Da da!"

"And that's my cue!" Mason sighed jumping up from the bed and heading towards the door.

"Hey," Alex called after him, "everything's going to be okay you know."

"I know love."

* * *

"Where is she?" Justin spat with his face practically pressed against the window of the substation. His eyes darted across the street, scanning the crowds of people getting along with their business. "I thought she was supposed to be here by now," he puffed as he began to bound around the room anxiously. He ran his nimble fingers through his jet black hair, tugging on it lightly as they became tangled in the thick strands.

"Seriously Justin," said Alex rolling her eyes, "can you please just chill, you're not helping the situation at all!"

"I'm sorry," he groaned sitting next to Alex at one of the sticky wooden tables, "I'm nervous!"

"No shit sherlock!"

"Language!" He dramatically gasped glaring at Alex furiously.

"Oh Justin, grow up! Seriously, have you ever actually cursed before?"

"I say damn and hell."

"Yeah they don't count…"

"Well I'm sorry for being polite! Now you better cut it out if you want to make a good impression."

"Oh my god, it's finally happened… you've turned in to Grandpa!"

"Shut up Alex!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist!"

"Now can we please be serious for a moment? I just don't want you to get your hopes up, she might not be able to help."

"But Jillian told Mason she could help, Justin please I know you're worried but please just hear her out. This is supposed to be a good thing!" Justin sighed wearily and scowled at Alex before nodding to her, in defeat. "Thanks bro!" She smiled, flicking her long locks and smiling at him smugly.

"Mum!" A voice called from upstairs, "Muma!"

"Alright Neavie, she's down here!" Alex heard her mother say as she carefully made her way down the spiral stairs, she tip toed down each step cautiously in her stiletto heels with Neave held tightly in her arms. Neave wriggled violently in Theresa's arms when Alex came in to view, squealing excitedly as Alex waved to her from her seat.

"Neavie becareful," Mason warned following Theresa down the stairs whilst carrying a small pink dolls stroller in one hand and a plastic baby doll in the other.

When Theresa stepped down off of the staircase, she lowered Neave carefully on to the floor of the restaurant. She looked over at her mom and uncle, smiling widely and showing off her minor canines, two small pig tails rested on top of her head and the small bunches of her hair stuck up right in the air.

Neave wobbled over to Alex giggling happily to herself, she stopped hallway though and began to clap together her dishevelled hands, knocking her claws roughly together when they connected. She looked around at her family, who were all content watching her, and covered up her face with her tiny hands before bursting into another random spout of laughter.

"You silly billy," laughed Mason. He placed the stroller and doll down and gestured for Neave to get it, "go on mrs, are you going to go and play?"

Neave wobbled over to the stroller and got a firm grip of the white foam padded handle bar before once again grinning at everyone around her.

"Such a cutie!" Theresa exclaimed as she strutted behind the counter, "would anyone like a drink?" She looked around curiously when no one answered her only to find everyone nervously watching Neave as she trotted around the subshop pushing her toy stroller. "Guys," Theresa sighed walking back over to her children and Mason, "it's going to be fine! When Jillian gets here we can find out what we need to know and then you guys can decide what to do. But whatever decision you guys make, I know it'll be the right thing to do for Neave."

"But you have to make sure you go through absolutely everything," Justin advised them, "make sure you know every single detail of what could happen."

"Justin stop scaring them!" Theresa scolded him, "you're not helping! Jerry!" She yelled upstairs, "come and tell your son to stop scaremongering his sister!"

"What am I yelling at him for?" Jerry asked strolling down the black staircase with Max and Harper in tow.

"He's scaring Alex and Mason about this procedure Neave might be having. Tell him everything will be fine!"

"Mom I wasn't scaring them intentionally! This is a big deal, and I just wanted to make sure Neave will be completely safe and if that's gonna happen we need to go over every little detail."

"I agree with Justin," Jerry said nodding proudly to his son, "this isn't something to take lightly. Whatever Jillian can do to help change Neave back it's going to be serious, we need to make sure we know everything about this procedure."

"Thank you Dad!" Justin smiled feeling satisfied with himself, he adjusted the collar on his shirt and smirked to Alex who was sat opposite him sending him eye daggers.

A light ping echoed around the room and quickly Mason pulled his cell from his pocket and stared at the screen, "they've got to the street now. Jillian and Raymond, they'll be here any minute…"

In a quick rush Justin threw himself off of his seat and raced towards the large green painted doors. He barged out of them and on to Waverly Place, stumbling off the low concrete step he lost his balance and fell into the back of a young woman and knocking them both to the ground.

"Ouch!"

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" He panicked jumping back to his feet and offering a hand out to help up the woman. "Oh god? Are you hurt? I'm so so sorry!"

"No I'm fine," she sighed as she stood up and moved the blonde hair out of her face.

"Juliet?" Justin spluttered nervously when he got a full view of her face.

She looked up and smiled at him warmly, her soft pink lips curling upwards as her light blue eyes dazzled in the light. "Hi Justin," she replied, her voice smooth like caramel. She continued to talk to him but Justin didn't grasp a single thing she said, he drank her words like a strong wine and enjoyed feeling tipsy. He watched her like she had all of the stars in her hands and soft petals at her feet. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and never let go. But as he continued to get lost in her presence a loud voice distracted him, "Justin!"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Juliet asked chuckling to herself.

"Yeah… Yeah I was just looking for… Um…"

"Jill and Ray? They've just walked right past you into the substation, I brought them here because they couldn't find the restaurant, didn't you see?"

"Oh, no, no I must have missed them?" He twitched nervously, "I supposed I better go back in then. But are you okay? I'm sorry again…"

"I'm fine thanks, I'm just glad they didn't see…"

"Yeah, yeah. That would have been embarrassing for you, well, I'll see you around…"

"Wait Justin," Juliet called, tugging on his muscular arm. Justin looked at her longingly as she smiled sweetly at him, fixing her hair securely behind her ear as she batted her lashes flirtaciously. "Can we talk? Maybe tomorrow night, we could go for dinner?"

"S-s-s-ss-sure," he stuttered nervously, "sounds good…"

"Great, I'll text you, see you tomorrow Justin." She wiggled her fingers teasingly as she waved goodbye, she spun around and wiggled her hips as she walked back up the street. Justin watched her, almost hypnotised by her movement as he watched her vanish in to the crowd of people. After a brief moment, stuck in his heavenly trance, Justin came back to reality and quickly he spun around and re-entered the subshop.

He walked through the heavy doors only to find his family huddled around one of the tables with two less familiar figures. After composing himself, Justin sauntered over to them and painted a confident smile on his face, when in reality his head was still spinning from his encounter with Juliet.

Jerry was the first to notice him, when he saw Justin approaching the table he rose from his seat and gestured to his son, "Raymond, Jillian, I believe you've already met our eldest son Justin?"

Raymond spun around and smiled at Justin, "yes we have, good to see you again Professor." He held out his hand for Justin to shake. Justin took his hand and watched as Raymond's long fingers wrapped themselves around his hand. "Jill?" Raymond said releasing grip of Justin's hand.

Justin looked over at Jillian, who was hunched over in her seat chatting to Neave as she sat on her Dad's lap. She briefly looked over to Justin and smiled waving hello before turning her attention back to Neave, she wriggled on Mason's lap clutching her toy doll and giggling to herself as she waved it around to show Jillian. She gasped and laughed at Neave in amazement, taking the small doll from her and then swaying it back over to Neave. Gradually the doll got closer to Neave and she exploded in to a fit of laughter whilst climbing up Mason's torso, glancing back and to in anticipation, she buried her face in Mason's neck and squealed in excitement.

"She's such a sweetie," Jillian cooed admiring Neave and Mason together.

"I know, and how cute are they together?" Alex smiled watching her boyfriend and daughter affectionately.

"So cute!" Ray interrupted awkwardly, "um love, don't we all need to talk about something?"

"Sorry?" Jill turned to her husband but then the look of realization hit her face. "Oh yeah! So," she turned to Alex and Mason, "you both wanted to know if Neave could be changed back?"

Alex looked over to Mason as he glanced over back at her, "yeah," she began anxiously, "Mason was telling me you think you can help her?"

"I know a procedure," Jill nodded, "it is fairly new but it is quite easy and it should be very effective."

"Should be?" Justin questioned her, "have you ever actually done this before?"

"She hasn't," Ray intervened, "but she is very skilled at what she does and she is very confident she can help Neave."

"But the other day, you didn't even want Jillian to talk about it." Mason began, "so whats changed your mind?"

"Because, if she takes this on it's a lot of pressure! I mean, Neave's Ana's little sister. I wanted to make sure Jill was completely sure she'd know what she had to do before she even attempted this and from what she's been telling me I think she does, I trust that my wife can do this."

"What is the procedure?" Jerry asked, quickly followed by Theresa inquiring,

"Is it painful?"

"More uncomfortable than painful," Jillian told her, "I think anyway. The procedure is very simple, it's just a small injection in to her spine and I will use this to withdraw her powers. When this is done Neave will have a scan to see if there's any traces of her powers or the magia left in her system, if there is she'll have to take a potion to wash it out but that's it. Pretty straight forward really, I think she'll be fine with it."

"So, after she has this what will happen to her?" Harper questioned, "will she turn back?"

"Yes, she will. She'll return to her normal state and then she can carry on with her life as a mortal."

"Mortal?" Everyone stared at Jillian dumbfounded, their jaws hanging low as they turned to eachother in disbelief.

Alex's brain stuttered for a moment, every part of her went on pause while her thoughts caught up with the new information she'd been given. She felt a new warmth as Mason dropped one of his hands on to her thigh and squoze it reassuringly, she then placed her hand on top of his. "What do you mean, are you saying this will make her mortal?"

"Well yeah," Jill chuckled nervously, "to get her to return to her normal state we need to remove her powers, I mean that's what is causing the problem."

"The problem is the magia in her system though," Mason interjecting holding Neave close to him.

"That and her powers, I mean yes the magia is triggering her powers but it's because she has these powers that's made her change into a werewolf."

"What about when she's older?" Max asked, "and she gains her full powers, I mean, I didn't get mine till I was twelve and I had to wear that stupid hat thing."

"She wont," Ray said sadly, "if Jill takes her powers now she won't develop any full powers. Did you guys really not know this?"

Everyone remained silent and shook their head, Jillian look over to her husband, the guilt sat on her chest. If she did this it could not be un-done. "But wait," Justin spoke up, "Max is right, we were told we wouldn't know Neave's actual powers until she was at least twelve. So if you take her wolf powers she could still turn out to be a wizard, right?"

"I'm afraid you were given some wrong information there, if the magia has brought out Neave's werewolf powers now then it's most likely that she would have developed full werewolf powers when she came in to age."

"So either way she would have been a werewolf?" Alex asked, "wow that's weird, I always thought my kids would be wizards like me."

"Who knows if you two have anymore children in the future they might develop wizard powers, hybrid powers can be unpredictable."

"So that's it then?" Mason began sternly, "we take Neave's powers away and that's it, she's mortal."

"I'm afraid so."

"Great, so I'm basically going to outlive another child, fantastic!"

"Mason don't talk like that!" Alex hissed at him.

"Well it's going to happen, werewolves live for hundreds of years and so do full wizards. If we take her powers then she'll only live until her eighties maybe, but if we don't go through with it."

"Then she'll live for hundreds of years like us, and not once in any of them years will she experience a normal life. Is that what you want for her?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Jillian began carefully, "but there is something that could be done."

"What?" Alex and Mason asked in unison, looking at Jillian desperately.

"When or if we take Neave's powers away, we could insert her with wizard powers."

"But how?" Jerry looked at Jillian in confusion, "where would we get the wizard powers from? You can't just go and buy them from a store."

Jillian tilted her head and gestured to Alex as she span her body to look directly at her. "Me?" Alex choked nervously, "you'd need to take my powers?"

"That would be the only way, that way Neave can be turned back to her normal self, live a normal life and eventually develop her wizard powers. But you'd be mortal…"

Alex turned to Mason and held his hand tightly, "and if I went through with this, we couldn't be together anymore…"


	21. Chapter 21

Alex sat on the couch in her living and quietly watched as Neave wobbled around playing happily by herself. She looked like she was being jangled by invisible strings from above, only her puppeteer is drunk. The only thing Alex could make out beneath Neave's unruly bed head was her smile that could light up any day, no matter how dark. She chattered endlessly to herself as she played, she dumped her baby doll on to the coffee table next to the splattering's of playdough and loose building blocks before rubbing her head on to it affectionately.

"Ba-ba-babba," she babbled removing the doll again from the table again and sitting down on the floor with it.

Alex remained transfixed in her own little bubble, unable to bring herself to talk to her daughter or even move from her spot on the couch. She did mange to lift her head up though when she heard the bedroom door open. Out strolled Mason, looking as untamed and dishevelled as his daughter as he walked out of his bedroom wearing a pair of joggers and an old grey tshirt, he yawned several times whilst making his way over to Alex before collapsing on to the seat next to her and wrapping his arm around her small frame.

"Morning," he muttered, whilst yawning yet again. "I haven't slept like that in ages, how long have you been up?"

"A couple of hours, I couldn't sleep," Alex told him. "but I didn't want to wake you, you were flat out."

"Must have exhausted myself over thinking everything." He admired Alex's natural beauty, softly stroking her plump cheeks before cupping her chin with his hand and pulling her face closer to his and planting a gentle kiss on her lips, "I'm sorry to ask but have you made a decision yet?"

"Nope. I feel awful, this should be a no brainer. Help my baby or keep my powers, a normal mom would have this all sorted by now. It's just, I thought if Neave got turned back everything would go back to normal. I thought I could go back working on the wizard council, so I could feel like I'm more than just a stay at home, and Neave could go back to day care and be with kids her own age."

"Hey don't be hard on yourself, you are so much more than just a stay at home mum" Mason engulfed Alex in a hug and held her tightly in his arms, "this isn't an easy decision for you to make. Besides, you aren't really deciding between helping Neave and your powers are you?"

"You're right, I'm choosing between our baby and us. If I was choosing between me and my powers I would have said right then and there, but I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me."

"Yeah but you won't be my boyfriend, and I can't bring Neave up on my own."

"You won't! I'll be there for you both no matter what, and we can always find another place with another room so I can still live with you both or I can just sleep on the couch?"

"That's not the point! We wont be 'us' anymore, and we've fought too hard to be together, it can't just end after all we've been through. I love you too much."

"I love you too, but we could always appeal with the love and romance council. Who knows, we might stand a better chance with Justin being the headmaster of WizTech."

"And what if our appeal gets denied, then what?"

"I don't know love," Mason sighed in defeat. He turned his attention to Neave who was stumbling her way over to him giddily, laughing to herself when she finally reached her dad. She stretched her arms out to him to be picked up and bobbed herself up and down as she waited impatiently, Mason smiled at her lovingly and scooped her up in his arms. She immediately snuggled into his chest and he held her close to his body, Mason stared down at Neave entranced with her beauty and smiled down at her as she beamed up at him. "Can I say something? I think you need to do this, we'll deal with what happens with us later but for now we need to focus on Neave. And I think this would be the best thing for her."

"I think you're right," said Alex getting teary eyed, "we need to do this for her. Maybe you should call Jillian and let her know and I'll speak to Justin,see if he has any ideas what we can do to stay together, I mean we've got a kid together the love and romance council has to take that into consideration, right?"

"Maybe, who knows. But listen, why don't we go out tonight just you and me? It might help take our minds off everything."

"What like a last ever date?"

"Don't think of it like that, as far as im concerned its just a regular date…"

"Alright, I'll go on a date with you… I guess," Alex joked grinning at Mason.

* * *

The piles of paperwork surrounded Justin as he sat at his desk, covering the whole of the surface and leaving almost no room for anything else. He looked up at the mountain of work and smiled, whispering to himself, "goodbye Tootie Tootie." With a wave of his wand a small twister appeared sucking up all of the pieces of paper and causing them to vanish. "Right, that's him dealt with let's get back to my school!"

Justin smiled to himself as he took out a large dusty text book from under his desk and slammed it on to the surface in front of him, sending large puffs of dust exploding in to the air. He wafted his hands around coughing uncontrollably as he tried to vanish the cloud of dust surrounding him, when it was finally clear enough for him to see and after clearing his throat he opened the book and peered into it excitedly. A smile stained Justin's lips in that very moment he was content, he was back in his school back doing what he loved. He took a moment and looked around his office, he admired all of the old oil paintings hung upon the cold stones walls, the endless amount of bookshelves full to the brim with leather bound books and the large glass stained window that looked out on the vast amount of land surrounding the castle.

As he was enjoying the silence just was interrupted by a sharp buzzing coming from his intercom, "professor?" Helen screeched though the small speaker, "your sister is here to see you."

"Send her in," Justin rose from his seat and strolled to the front of his desk just as the doors burst open and Alex came strutting in.

"Wow look at you all suited and booted," she smiled gesturing to Justin's formal getup. He looked down at his light grey suit and carefully adjusted his tie, "you're looking pretty smug with yourself too," Alex added as she sat on Justin's desk.

"Well I'm just happy to be back, I've just destroyed everything that belonged to Chancellor Tootie Tootie so he is officially gone from this school and considering I was told last night he is going to be locked up for a very, very long time I think it's safe to say he's never coming back!"

"Good riddance…"

"Anyway," Justin sat next to Alex on top of the desk, "how are you doing?"

"Been better, I guess. I'm just trying to stay positive for Neave, that's the most important thing…"

"Where is she? I miss my little buddy…"

"Mason's took her to see his mom while I come and talk to you."

"About what?"

"What do you think the chances of mortal and a werewolf being allowed to date would be if they had a child together?"

Justin's eyes widened in surprise, "you're going through with it? You're going to give up your powers? Wow, I wasn't expecting you to make a decision so soon."

"I had to sometime…"

"I know but, I don't know, I just always pictured you coming back and working on the wizard council and causing more problems with your magic that I'd have to fix."

"Me too," Alex sighed, "but Neave has to come first, so do you think we'd win if Mason and I appealed to stay together?"

"I don't know, it's kind of complicated. You see Tootie Tootie was in charge of the love and romance council and now he's gone I still need to fill the position. Helen's been hinting she wants the job but then I'd need a new assistant and-"

"Justin just answer the damn question!"

"Long story short," he began, "there could be a chance but any appeal has to go past the wizard council and a few other panels to assure the mortal would be completely safe and from what the council know about Mason and his temper, it could be difficult…"

"So would it be worth trying?"

"Of course! Mason loves you, and Neave! If it means you can keep your family together obviously you both should appeal but it could take a very long time and it might not go your way…"

Alex groaned loudly, collapsing her head in her hands, "why is this so difficult?"

"I know," Justin wrapped his arm around his little sister, "but it'll be okay. You just have to think positive and everything will turn out fine."

"You're right, I need to just look at the good things and stop thinking about the bad stuff. I'm going out on a date with Mason tonight so that should take my mind off things for now…"

"Who's babysitting Neave?"

"I'm going to call Harper, she said if I need any help to let her know. I'd ask you but I know you'll be busy with your precious school."

Justin's face began to blush red as a beetroot and radiate heat like a hot pan. You could have cooked a three course meal on his face. No-one could have missed it, especially Alex.

"You're hiding something," she stated, edging closer to Justin suspiciously.

"No! No I'm not!" He stammered fearfully.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing! I do not have anything to hide," he began to waffle on, "I am completely honest about everything and I am certainly not hiding anything from you…"

"Okay then, you leave me no choice," Alex pulled out her wand and aimed it at Justin.

"Some are evil, some are kind-"

"Fine, fine!" He protested blocking Alex's wand with his hands as he hid behind them in fear, "fine! I'm going to dinner with Juliet."

"Like on a date?"

"No… I don't think so, I don't know!"

"Do you still like her?"

"Obviously I still like her! But I'm just so confused, she was the one who ended it. I just don't want to get hurt again."

"What did she say when she asked you out?"

"That she wanted us to talk, that was it."

"She so wants to get back together!"

"But how do I know if it'd be the right thing to do? I mean, she really hurt me the way she just ended it like that and the fact she kissed Mason."

"Justin, you know nothing like that would ever happen between them again. Believe me if it did I'd give that boy something to answer for," Alex said pounding one of her hands with her other fist.

"I know that, but the fact that she was the one who initiated it…"

"Justin, just go and hear her out. If you still have feelings for her you need to give her a chance, besides, if I cant be in a relationship somebody should be!"

"Yeah I guess, thanks Alex. And don't worry, I'll back you and Mason all the way if I have too."

"Thanks Justin."

* * *

Mason closely followed Neave as she trotted around her grandmothers living room, inspecting her new surroundings. She repeatedly tried to eagerly grab various objects and decorative ornaments around the room as she passed by them, causing Mason to quickly jolt forward and snatch them before she had chance to get her hands on them.

"Um, no Neavie," he scolded her whilst lifting her off of the ground and placing her back in another direction. Only for her to then scamper off and try to get something else. "Neave!" Mason huffed chasing after her.

"Calm down," ordered Linda walking in holding two cups of tea in her hands, "she's fine!"

"Mum some of these ornaments are glass, if she smashes one she'll cut herself!"

"Oh here take this," she handed Mason one of the cups of tea and placed her own cup down before rushing over and picking up Neave in her arms. "lets go and find your toys, eh?"

She carried Neave up the stairs and Mason fell back on to the couch, sighing in relief. "Thank you!" he cried, "I just can't cope with her today, I even caught her going through Alex's knicker draw earlier!"

"Oh poor Alex," a male voice beamed from the doorway.

Mason's stomach turned and a low growl erupted from within him, he looked behind him and saw his father stood boldly in the doorway. He smiled before sauntered in to the room and sat down next to Mason. "What are you doing here?" he asked his dad, scowling at him furiously.

"I did knock, didn't you hear?"

"Stop trying to be funny, does Mum know you were coming?"

"Well I spoke to her on the phone this morning and she mentioned you and the baby were coming, so I figured she wouldn't mind if I dropped by…"

"That's a no then."

"Oh Mason, you're supposed to be glad when you see your parents!"

"Yeah, that's how it is for most people…"

"Lets show Daddy what we found!" Linda cooed to Neave as she brought her back down the staircase, "look Daddy it's-" she froze midsentence when she saw Grant sat in the living room, "oh," she grimaced, "Look Neave, it's grumpy Grandad." Mason chuckled at his mum earning an angered look from his dad. "Anyway," Linda continued, "look Daddy we found some building blocks!"

"Wow!" Mason cheered enthusiastically getting down on the floor to Neave's level while Linda scattered the blocks on the floor for them.

"So why are you here?" She asked Grant coldly, "you didn't say you were coming."

"I just thought I'd come and see the kids while they're here, is that a problem?"

"I'm not a kid," Mason spat, keeping his eyes focused on Neave as she carefully attempted to build a tower with the brightly coloured blocks.

"Oh right, Mr. Independent. I am very sorry," Grant scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Neavie, are you going to say hello to Grandad?" Linda spoke softly stroking the soft hair on Neave's head.

Neave looked over at her grandfather, the stranger sat on the couch, and immediately felt intimidated. She quickly rushed over to her dad, knocking over the small piles of wooden building blocks, and buried herself into him, hiding her face and most importantly away from the unfamiliar man staring at her.

"Neave," Grant leered reaching out his arms to her, "are you coming?"

Mason looked down at his daughter as she continued to forcefully press her head in to his chest, and hide in his embrace. He then looked over to his Dad, who was still waiting with open arms and filled with guilt when he felt Neave tremble in his arms. "Just leave it," he mumbled, "she doesn't want to."

"Oh just give her to me," he insisted reaching over to Neave.

"No," Mason concealed the baby in his arms, "she doesn't know who you are, she's scared."

Grant scoffed, "I can't win can I? You moan that I never see her and now you're saying I have to leave her alone!"

"I'm not saying that, she just needs time Dad."

"Yeah you're right, anyway she'll have to spend more time with us if she's going to stay like this," he swung his arms around gesturing to Neave's current wolf state, "she needs to be around her own kind."

"Grant," groaned Linda, "she doesn't just have to be around werewolves you know…"

"I know but I think it'll be good for her, that way she can learn to be a real werewolf!"

"About that…" Mason started placing Neave on to his lap as he sat cross legged on the carpeted floor beneath him, "Neave won't be staying this way."

Linda and Grant turned to each other, looking befuddled, Linda eventually looked back at her son. "I'm sorry love, you've lost us."

Mason cleared his throat and nervously fidgeted with the pig tails placed in Neave's hair, "Neave's going have a procedure to have her powers removed, so she wont be a wolf anymore." Both of Mason's glared at him in silence. "It's a simple procedure and harmless," he babbled on anxiously, "then when her powers have gone Alex is going to pass her powers on to Neave, so she won't be a mortal."

"But Alex will be?" Linda said focusing all of her attention on Mason.

"Yeah…"

"You do realising you both can't stay together then," Grant spat as he leapt from his seat.

"Yes Dad…"

"Is it really that bad her being a wolf? Being one of us!" He bellowed, pacing about infront of Mason.

"That's not why we're doing this dad-"

"No you're not, _she _is doing this so Neave can be like the rest of them!"

"Again. That's not why we're doing this…"

"Then what is it! What is so bad about Neave being this way?"

Mason stood up with Neave in his arms and approached his father, "whats so bad? What's so bad is that if she stays this way she can never have even the tiniest bit of a normal life. She can't go back to her regular daycare, she will never be able to go to any normal schools or colleges. She can never go out in public without being stared at or judged and one day she'll realise this and she'll know that people are actually scared of her. And if that isn't enough Dad, we are terrified that she is too young and too fragile to handel these powers. She's already been so ill, we just don't think it's worth the risk!"

"And what if she can't handle her wizard powers?"

"Then we'll try to manage them, wizard powers are something that can be hidden and controlled Dad, they're not like werewolf powers."

Grant scoffed shaking his head, "why does she even need wizard powers anyway? If you're that bothered couldn't you leave her mortal?"

"No, because I don't want to outlive another daughter Dad, and neither does Alex, you know mortals have shorter life spans."

"Well I'd rather a mortal granddaughter than a wizard one."

"Oh well what a pity," Mason scolded his father sarcastically.

"Linda tell your son how ridiculous he is being!" Grant demanded angrily.

Linda turned to Mason and timidly shrugged her shoulders and gave a weak smile, "I don't really care," she stated.

"What!" Grant stormed over to his wife, "what are you saying?"

"As long as Neave's okay then I don't care if or what powers she has. She could be a bloody unicorn and I wouldn't care! As long as she's happy and healthy that's all that matters. Yes, one time I may have been appalled by this, but none of that matters anymore."

"Of course it matters!" Grant exclaimed, "she won't be one of us!"

"Grant, she doesn't need to be a werewolf to be in this family. She's Mason's daughter for godsake! Are you seriously telling me you wouldn't count her as part of the family because she'll be different to us?"

Grant became quiet and started stumbling on is words, "well… Well… how will she take part in the autumn moon feast?"

"She can still be there," Linda laughed.

"Well… what about if we want to go for a hunt or-"

"Dad," Mason interrupted, "I don't think you've answered mum's question."

"What?"

"Are you saying if Neave loses her werewolf powers she won't be part of this family anymore?" Linda repeated.

Grant hesitated, he looked over at Mason who stood staring at him in utter silence. He then cast his eye over to Neave who was being held tightly in Mason's arms, she nuzzled her face against her fathers and tittered to herself playfully as she cupped his cheeks into her dainty fur hands. "Yes," he muttered quietly.

Mason's eyes widened in fury, "fine then at least I know where we stand. Does that mean I'm not apart of this family because I'm the one whose having her powers taken away?"

"I just don't understand, your cousin Charles settled with a nice werewolf girl and they've got a child together. I just don't know why you've never wanted to do the same?"

"I have done that, you just wont accept that because Alex isn't a werewolf! Besides Charlie was practically forced in to that by Uncle Walter, it's obvious he's not entirely happy."

"Linda," Grant sighed, "are you honestly okay with this?"

"Yes," she nodded walking over to Mason, "if Mason and Neave are happy, then I'm happy and do you know why?" Grant shrugged his shoulders at his wife, "because I've not got you brainwashing me anymore with your ridiculous high standards and prejudices. And if your offended by that then I am sorry Grant, but personally I think Mason and Neave will be fine if you decided to not be involved in their lives anymore."

"You know what mum, I was just thinking the same," Mason smiled at his mum confidently before turning back to his dad, only to see him gaping at him in shock.

"In fact," smirked Linda running over to a nearby drawer and pulling out a thick document and a ballpoint pen. She quickly scribbled on the paper and passed it too Grant, "Divorce papers. Well, they're the only reason you came isn't it? I've done my part, all you have to do is sign."

Grant grabbed hold of the pen a hovered it above the dotted line, he looked up at his family and gave a sleazy smile, "you know it doesn't have to be this way, we can all sort this together. As a family."

Linda and Mason turned to eachother and in unison, turning back to Grant, blurted out, "no thanks."

Grant scowled at them before quickly writing his signature and launching the divorce papers at Linda, "There. We're over. Happy now?"

"Yes I am," Linda beamed, "I can finally get you out of my life, I'm estatic!"

"Is this it then?" Grant asked, "you're both done with me?"

"I think so…" Linda teased, "now let me show you the way out," she forcefully marched Grant over to the front door and lead him outside.

"Bye Dad," Mason called behind them.

"You cant be serious," Grant laughed nervously.

"Oh but I am," smirked Linda, "bye Grant." With that she slammed the door in his face, "I can't believe I just did that." She said wandering back over to Mason and Neave, "did that really just happen?"

"Yeah it did," Mason laughed, "I'm proud of you Mum, you finally stood up to him."

"I guess I did didn't I?" Linda smiled widely and placed kisses on both Mason and Neave's cheeks. "I can't believe it! Now we can focus on you little madam," she once again kissed Neave and softly stroked her plump face affectionately. "She's going to be okay you know," Linda told Mason, "now you've got some help she'll be absolutely fine. And so will you and Alex, even if you two can't be together and you've both got me and Alex's family to help with anything!"

"I know," Mason sighed, "but it's the thought of not being with her that scares me."

"You'll both figure something out, you two always do."


End file.
